The Intern
by shasha13
Summary: Sarah Johnson meets with her long lost friend Jules at the SRU. Follow her adventures as she makes her way into the SRU family. AU Spike/OC UPDATED!
1. The Intern part 1

**Title :** The Intern

**Author's notes:** Well this is my first written fan fiction about _Flashpoint_ but the story was in head for a while. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if there is anything I can change.

**P.S.:** I do not live in Toronto so I'm going to need help for locations and technicalities. Any volunteers?

**I DO NOT OWN **_**FLASHPOINT**_** BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER AND WHAT HAPPENS TO HER IN MY STORIES!!! ;)**

It was a typical day at the SRU for Team One but little did they know, someone was about to change their serenity…

Greg Parker or "Sarge" as everyone called him was briefing his teammates when the chief came in with company…

"Team One meet your first intern, Sarah Johnson." said the Commander

_As he introduces each members to the intern, Jules stood up smiling._

"Hi, I'm Jules. Don't we know each other?" Jules asked staring at Sarah

"Wait a minute, Jules?! As in Julianna Callaghan??!!" she responded

"Oh my goodness!!!" The girls both exclaimed themselves

_The two ladies shared some tears of joy in each other's arms and started laughing uncontrollably. The rest of Team One were shocked of the change of character they saw in their co-worker._

"I can't believe it! It's been what…" said Sarah

"You girls mind sharing what's going on here?" Said "Sarge" while he was trying to read the Commander's facial expression.

"Jules and I were best friends in elementary school, we were suppose to go to high school together but she moved away and we never saw each other again." explained Sarah

"Well, it is not time for that, you could get a call at anytime." the Commander said annoyed

_While Greg Parker and Commander Holleran stepped aside to discuss the situation about the intern, Jules took Sarah on a tour of the SRU's HQ._

"What's with this intern story, Commander? What's really going on?" asked Greg Parker knowing that in the SRU history there had not been any if not a lot of internships.

"The administrative board thinks that there are not enough women in the SRU so there sending us interns to balance it out. All teams have interns starting today." said Commander Holleran sharply

"So, she's not really here because we need her but because there is a lack of oestrogen in my team?" answered Sarge with a puzzled look on his face

"We have to treat her like she was one of us. I don't want any reprimands." said the Commander

"Okay, we'll do, but I don't think it's fair to use her like that." said Sarge as he walked away to join his team waiting in the gym.

_Jules went around HQ with her long lost friend Sarah. They ended the tour with the gym where the guys were._

"So that's about it…" said Jules, ending her tour

"I see that Jules didn't wait too long to show you around" interrupted Sarge

"Yeah, but she's always been like that" said Sarah

"Really? We've never seen her like that" said Ed looking at the two girls

Jules and Sarah started laughing like two little girls gossiping about a boy they liked.

"Sergeant Parker will have you pass the usual tests: negotiating, fighting skills, target practice, etc.." said the Commander to stop the camaraderie between the girls.

"Okay, bring it on!" said Sarah with a tone of challenge

"Well I like that attitude!" said Sarge looking at Ed who had a smile on his face.

-*-*-*-

_As Jules explained to Sarah what she was about to face, the guys of Team One started talking amongst themselves to try and figure out how would "their intern" do._

"So, how'd you think she'll do for negotiation?" asked Wordy calmly

"She looks like she has a good head over her shoulders so I guess she'll do just fine." answered Ed giving Sarah the "death stare" he gave people when he was trying to read them.

_Spike, Lou, Sam and Jules were playing the scene where Sarah would have to get the hostages out safely. Spike's and Jules' roles were the hostages while Sam and Lou were the bad guys._

"I will shoot them both if you don't get me my money and car I asked, officer" said Sam sarcastically as he pressed the word officer

"Yeah, and you better not give us any trouble to leave missy!" Lou said

"Guys, right now, we're working on that but you really don't need to hold any hostages, I'm sure you don't want any problems with the cops so why don't you just let them go?.." said Sarah in a very comforting voice

"Impressive" commented Sarge to Ed

"Yeah, she has a very soothing and comforting voice." said Ed

"It's like she can instantly connect with the subject" said Wordy

"I know you don't want to hurt them so please, let them go." said Sarah

"Will you bring me what I want??" asked Lou

"No tricks! I know you cops will try to fool us!" screamed Sam

"No tricks, I promise" said Sarah

_Slowly, Lou and Sam released "their hostages"_

" You made a good decision, guys" Sarah said

_Sarge took note of what happened during that set-up and ended the negotiation test. Next was the fighting skills and technique test. Sarah was going head to head with Ed. Both of them excelled in martial arts. Who will be the last man or woman standing?_

"All bets are now open lady and gentlemen!" said Wordy

"20$ on Ed" started Sam

"Aww, that's cheap!" replied Jules "I say 30$ on Sarah."

"Ohhh, risk taker! That's just because she's your best friend!" said Spike

"Okay, then who'd ya think is going to win, Mr Scarlatti?" asked Lou

"I'm not betting on this one." said Spike

"What?! You're just too scared to put your money on the table because your mama's gonna ask you where your money went. I'm betting 20$ on Ed" said Lou

"Alright, alright, no fighting ladies." said Wordy laughing

_"The fight" started, one minute Ed had the advantage and the next Sarah had the advantage. After a series of kicks and flips, fatigue started to settle in. It had been 15 minutes long where both sides poured all their energy in this fight._

"So, Ed not giving up arent'ya?" said Sarah out of breath

"Nope, not until you learn to respect your elders" said Ed joking also out of breath

_And they went at it again. Finally, Sarah got the best of Ed and the fight came to an end._

"So, I guess I'll never respect my elders now…" Said Sarah

**~¤*To Be Continued...*¤~**


	2. The Intern part 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AT A REGULAR BASIS!**

**-*-*-*-**

_After a quick shower/change, Jules took Sarah to her target practice. _

"Alright, you got ten shots and if you miss, it's game over!" Jules warned Sarah

"You know… I'm not much of a sniper but I'll try my best." said Sarah

"I guess I won't have to worry about you taking my job!" Ed replied laughing

_The rest of Team One observed Sarah trough the glass window while she took her place._

"You ready Sarah?" asked Jules

"Ready or not here goes nothing…"answered Sarah nervous

_As the targets popped here and there, Sarah had miss two and was getting mad at herself for that. Luckily or unluckily, the targets continued their "dance"…_

"Should we stop?" said Jules

"No, she's nervous let's see what she can do under pressure. Black her out" said Ed

_The lights went off and Sarah put her night vision glasses on. Before she realized how fast everything was going and that she didn't miss any targets, the lights came back on._

"Good job!" said Jules

"Surprise her times two." said Ed

_Boom! Boom!_

"Better luck next time, Ed! I didn't fall for this one." Sarah answered with pride

_She didn't miss all her targets except for the two first ones. She worked well under pressure. She was happier when she found out that she did better in the dark than in bright light._

*Back in SRU lobby*

"I guess I was just so mad at myself for missing those targets that it motivated me more." Sarah told Sarge when he asked her about her performance.

"Okay, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't get to wear the cool pants." said Sarge

"Really?!" said Sarah her heart pounding

"Really. I mean you could use some more target practice but I think you did great" congratulated Ed

"Sarah Johnson, I know my team is already full but there is always some place for people of exception like you, welcome to Team One!" said Sarge handing her the official uniform of the Strategic Response Unit

_Team One applauded their new team member and each gave her a handshake or pat on her shoulder. Obviously, when it was Jules' turned she could not help but hug her friend._

"Jules you're going to choke her if you keep hugging her like this" Said Wordy

"Hahaha. Thanks guys and girl" said Sarah as she winked at Jules in a friendly way

-*-*-*-

*LATER THAT DAY…at the bar*

"Here is to Sarah." said Sarge raising his Diet Coke "May she enjoy her internship in the SRU's finest team and may this be the beginning of a long career ahead of her."

"Cheers" everybody answered

**The End (for now)**

**So how did you like it?? Don't worry you'll read more on Sarah in the days to come. Please review!! **


	3. First Call part 1

Author's Notes : Hey!! This is beginning of the adventures of Sarah Johnson. Hope you like it

"Today's my first day at work and I am shaking like a leaf." said Sarah

"I'm sure you'll do great." said CJ

"Thanks boo." replied Sarah

*At SRU HQ*

"Good morning gentlemen!" said Sarah to Wordy, Lou, Spike and Sam as they made their way to the gym

"Good mor…"they stopped and stared at Sarah

"What? You guys are looking at me like you've never seen a girl before…" said Sarah rolling her eyes

_Sarah kept walking to Jules' locker room to get change. She always liked to be well dressed especially for a job. Today she was wearing a grey pencil skirt with fine pink and white lines with a purple round neck top tucked in her skirt. Her hair was lightly curled at the ends which fell an inch below her shoulders. To look a little more put together, she was wearing a pair of purple high heels. She felt the guys staring at her in her back and heard them talking as soon as she disappeared in the locker room._

"Man, she looks fine!" Lou said breaking the silence

"Hey you know it's against policy to…" started Wordy

"It's against policy to date a former member of the team but it's not against the rules to look" said Lou smiling

"Copy that!" said Spike and Sam

"Morning ladies and gentlemen" said Sarge

"Morning Sarge" answered the group

"Here is today's drill: Workout and patrol. And if we don't get a call, we might actually leave early." said Sarge

"That's why Friday is my favourite day!" said Sarah

"Alright then, go my children and be careful on those treadmills. You never know what's going to happen." sermon Sarge

"Aren't you going to workout with us?" asked Ed

"Sure but I'll take it easy" answered Sarge

_As everybody was choosing their workout, they got a call. Team One, Hot call! Armed subject broke in 604, LaFayette and St-Charles._

"Change of plans, let's gear up!" said Sarge

_Jules, Sam and Sarah were in an SUV together, Lou was driving with Spike, Wordy was driving the Mobile Command and Ed was with Sarge._

"Owner of the house is Michael Ray, 30 years old and owns a modeling agency." briefed Winnie

"Any update concerning the break in?" asked Sarge

"Negative" said Winnie

*At 604, LaFayette and St-Charles.*

_A loud scream was heard from the 2__nd__ floor just as Team One arrived on scene_

"Okay Ed and Jules you're my two Sierras, Lou and Wordy I want you as Entry team. Sam you're coming with me, Sarah you're my Second, Spike let's work on some audio and get to know what we're dealing with here." ordered Sarge

"Copy" was heard seven times

_Everyone was at their assigned places ready to take action. Sarge was talking to Inspector Stainton._

"Neighbours say that this guy kept a low profile, never interacted with them." explained Inspector Stainton

"Okay so basically we don't know anything about this guy??" asked Sarge

"Sarge, I might have a lead.." said Winnie

"Go on" said Sarge

"Well, it looks like he's looking for international fame… He brings multiple guest on a working visa for his agency, but here's the twist, the girls he invited never left Canada and their visas are expired." said Winnie

"Immigration never got a hold of them?" asked Sarge

"Nope. It's like they vanished or never existed" said Winnie

"Thanks Winnie!" said Sarge

_Sarge briefed his Team as he went back to the Mobile Command where Spike was trying to get into Mr Ray's intercom system._

"Any luck Spike?" asked Sarge

"None, the line's not clear enough" said Spike

"Keep working on that, let's see if we can make contact" said Sarge

"10:15 AM Sergeant Gregory Parker establishes first contact with subject Michael Ray" said Spike

"Hello?" said a feminine voice

"Hi, this is Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit, who am I speaking to?" said Sarge

"Police?!" the woman dropped the phone but everyone could hear what was going on

"Henry, il y a la police au téléphone! Arrête! Lâche-le!! NOOOOON!!" _(Henry, the police is on the phone! Stop! Let him go!! NOOOOOO!)_

"Okay, looks like we've got a situation guys! Lou, Wordy get ready for entry we're coming out! Spike get me a translator ASAP!" ordered Sarge

"Copy" said Spike, Sarah, Lou and Wordy

"Sarge, you don't need a translator" said Sarah "I speak French"

"Good, Spike you got that?" said Sarge

"Copy Boss" said Spike

"Alright Sarah I'll let you negotiate on your own, are you ready?" asked Sarge

"By myself?" asked Sarah she paused and then said "Okay let's do this!"

"Good." said Sarge "Spike, count us down please"

"10…9… 8…7…6…" said Spike as Sarge and Sarah we're joining Lou and Wordy at the main door "5..4..3..2..1."

_Boom!!_

"Go! Go! Go! said Sarge"

_There were three people in the masters bedroom. Two males and one female. Sarah immediately thought of a love triangle but she quickly pushed the idea aside. "You never know what's really going on until you make contact with your subject", she reminded herself. Sarge gave her a head nod, she knew what she had to do._


	4. First Call part 2

Author's notes : Hello my dear readers!!! I'm back. I hope you liked the story so far. French is my first language so I'll insert some here and there but don't worry, I'll put the translation in parentheses. Enjoy!

-*-*-*-

"Je m'appelle Sarah, je suis de la police et je veux vous aider. Pour cela, vous devez m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Vous parlez français n'est-ce pas?" _(My name is Sarah, I'm with the police and I want to help you. For that, you will have to explain to me what's going on. You speak French, right?)_ said Sarah to the woman standing next to the bed

"Henry! S'il te plait! Arrête! Je retournerai à Paris avec toi!! C'est promis!"_(Henry! Please! Stop! I'll go back to Paris with you!! I promise!_) screamed the woman

"Sarah.. English?" asked Sarge

"She said she'll go back to Paris with Henry if he stopped." resumed Sarah

"Good, get her to open more about the situation…You're doing good. Sam and I are right behind you."

"Copy" said Sarah

"Henry? Vous devriez écouter ce que vous dit votre amie…Elle…"_(Henry? __You should listen to what your friend is telling you… She…) _started Sarah

"Elle est ma fiancée!!! Et je ne laisserai pas ce porc l'exploiter comme il le fait!!" _(She's my fiancée! And I wont let this pig exploit her the way he does!!)_ said Henry getting closer to the "pig"

"Sarah, try to make him talk in English" whispered Sarge

"I'll make sure you guys understand what's going on… This guy here can't stand the fact that his ex-girlfriend likes me so he barges in here trying to act like a hero and take her way from me!!" said Michael

"He's been using her as his personal slave. He forces her to have sex with him!!! That's the way he loves her!!" yelled Henry with an heavy French accent.

_Sarah heard Sarge ask Ed and Jules if they had "the solution" over her headset. _

"No joy" said Jules and Ed

"I've got the solution" said Sam

"Okay, let's just try to get them out safely" said Sarge

"Copy" said Sam

"J'en ai marre!!!! Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de vivre dans ces conditions!" _(I've had enough!! I would rather die than live in those conditions!)_ she got closer to Henry and whispered "Au revoir mon amour…" _(Goodbye my love…)_

_She ran to the balcony. Sarah ran after her to stop her from jumping. Sarah held the woman shoulders'._

"Vous ne devez pas sauter… Le suicide n'est pas la solution à vos problèmes. Vous pouvez recommencer à zéro ailleurs…" _(You don't have to jump… Suicide is not the answer to your problems. You can have a fresh start somewhere else…)_ said Sarah

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Lâchez-moi, je fais ce que je veux avec ma vie!!!" _(You don't understand! Let me go, I do what I want with my life!!!) _she answered

_She jumped from the balcony. Sarah locked her harnet in the balcony's ramp and grabbed the woman just in time._

"Noooo!!!!" Henry screamed as he dropped his gun to get to his fiancée

"Sarah, what's your status?!" said Sarge worried to death

"We're fine. No harm. I repeat, No harm" said Sarah nervously

"Copy that" Sarge sighed with relief this incident reminded him of what happened to Jules at the mall with Tasha.

"Sarge? I don't think I had the time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights…right?" said Sarah to lighten up the mood

"No but I get it. We'll get you down ASAP." said Sarge laughing

"Thanks" sighed Sarah

Sam handcuffed Henry while Wordy and Lou came to back him up with Michael to get them out. While Stainton's team searched the house, Michael got agitated and tried to get close to the woman he claimed was his girlfriend. Jules helped Sarah get down from the balcony where she was hanging holding the hostage.

"I love you, Anne!!!" screamed Michael

"Really? Because I could swear she doesn't!" answered Sarah

_Sarah turned around, jumped and kicked Michael in the face. _

"Hey! Make sure you get a grip on him" she told Sam

"Did you see what I saw?" asked Lou

"Yeah, she's good!!" said Wordy walking out with Henry

*BACK AT SRU HQ*

"Stainton's team found 5 other women in Mr Ray's basement. All of them were girls he promised to make supermodels but instead he used them to realise his sexual fantasies and sold them to other customers" briefed Sarge

"Henry was right… He is a pig. Human trafficking, I can't believe it"" said Sarah

"We're not here to judge that. Anyway today was a great day. Nobody died… and Constable Johnson! You did a great job out there today!!" applaud Sarge joined by the rest of Team One

"Thanks guys" Said Sarah shyly

"Constable Sarah Johnson is asked to the front desk… Constable Sarah Johnson to the front desk. Thank you." Winnie's voice was heard over the intercom

"Excuse me" said Sarah

_Sarah was confused and a bit embarrassed that she had been called during the debriefing meeting. But all of that went away when she saw who was waiting for her at the front desk_

"CJ?! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"Hey! You forgot? The bus has the drop me here everyday after school!" said CJ amused

"What? Oh! You're right, I forgot. Thanks for remembering boo." said Sarah

"Don't call me like that in front of everyone…" said CJ annoyed

"Alright mister! Sorry to embarrass you like this.." said Sarah laughing "Winnie, meet my son, CJ."

"Hello young man, nice to meet you" said Winnie with a smile

"Hello, nice to meet you too." said CJ

"Okay how about you meet the Team?" asked Sarah knowing what he would say

"YES!!!" said CJ with sudden interest

_Sarah took CJ by the hand even though he was seven years old going on eight and took him to the briefing room where Sarge was almost finished with his speech. She waited until everyone was up and ready to go to present CJ to the team._

"Team One, meet Christopher James…My son. CJ, this is the SRU's best team." said Sarah with pride

***I bet you didn't see that coming!! or maybe you did….Anyway hope you liked it! ***


	5. Ghosts Of The Past part 1

**Author's notes : Hello!!! Me again! Hope you don't mind… This is set following Sarah's announcement in **_**First Call part 2**_**. Enjoy!**

"I cannot believe she has a son!" said Spike

"How many times have you said that since she made her announcement??" asked Lou

"I dunno, like 20 times!" said Wordy laughing

"Well it's just that she…" started Spike

"She doesn't look like a mom?" completed Lou

"Exactly!" said Spike

"Still gossiping ladies?" asked Ed walking into the gym

"No, Spike is traumatised by the fact that Sarah has a kid" said Wordy

"Hey! You gotta get used to it because it's real man!" said Ed patting Spike on the shoulder

"Morning gentlemen!" said Sarah

_Once again, time stopped. The guys stared at her…She was wearing a long pair of black pants paired with a "V" neck white shirt and black high heeled boots. She turned around and smiled to the guys damning herself for not putting her sweat pants on today. But after all, she does work in a well respected environment, sweat pants were not the best clothing choice. She stopped in front of the locker room entrance as something caught her attention._

"You like it?" said Sarge sneaking behind her

"When did you get my name added next to Jules'?" asked Sarah

"Over the weekend…" said Sarge smiling

"I love it, especially the _& Sarah_ right after _Jules_"

"Welcome home!" said Sarge

"Thanks!" said Sarah as she hugged a surprised Sarge

"I can't believe you had to go trough all this while I wasn't there Sarah!!" said Jules when she came in

"Hey, I'm sure you had problems of your own back then.." said Sarah

"I mean, your folks kicking you out, having to get trough the pregnancy and birth by yourself and then raising that kid all alone! It's a lot for a sixteen year old girl" said Jules

"Well I did it and I survived! My dad slipped me some money on the side behind my mom's back" said Sarah

"She didn't want to get involved? asked Jules

"Nope. To her eyes I just ruined their reputation" said Sarah

After a long day of work, Team One had to answer to a bunch of calls. as the debriefing was over, Sarah received the visit of someone she thought she would never see again.

"Hey baby." said the man

"I'm not your baby. What the hell are you doing here?!! said Sarah with a cold tone

"I wanna make this right. I want us to be a family, you, me and CJ." he said

"Make this right??! How dare you talk about family after what you did to me!" yelled Sarah

"What's going on here?" asked Sarge

"Nothin' man I'm just talkin' to my girl." said the man

"It doesn't look like nothing to me sir" said Sarge

"Please Sarge I can handle this…" said Sarah in a pleading tone

"Babe, I'm gonna prove to you what I mean by us being a family…"he said putting a knee down "I love you and I'm sorry, I should've been more present for you and CJ"

"Oh my gosh Jordan! Cut the crap, we can never be a family, you ruined your chances years ago. Remember?!!" said Sarah angrily


	6. Ghosts Of The Past part 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL OR FLASHPOINT. THANKS!**

Sarah started to walk towards her locker room when Jordan grabbed her by the arm and hit her head on the door. Blood started to drip down her face.

"Hey! I just proposed to you and that's how you react??!!" Jordan yelled at Sarah

"Don't you remember??!! You laughed at me when I told you I was pregnant!! You said you never wanted to see me again and that if I told someone you were the father you'd find me and kill me!! You forgot!!" Sarah screamed

_She tried to escape his grip but he pushed her out of the locker room and slapped her. Sarah fell to the ground. At the same time, CJ came in from school and saw what happened._

"MOM?!!!" yelled CJ

The team came in to see what was going on.

"CJ, stay where you are I am fine!" said Sarah

"It's him??" Jordan asked as he walked to CJ

"Jordan! No!! Put him down!! Jordan!! Don't hurt him!!!" Sarah yelled

As soon as Jordan put CJ down, CJ kicked him in the "zone" and said "Don't touch my mom!!!"

"You know, this kid is really my son. I would've reacted the same way." said Jordan grinning

"You stay away from me and my son" said Sarah "I'll have a restraining order against you if I ever see you again!!" she yelled with rage

"I'm going to file for custody of CJ. After all, he is my son too. So you'll be seeing a lot of me in the future." said Jordan calmly

"I'll fight you Jordan, you're never going to win!" said Sarah

"You will never have custody of CJ, he's better off with his mom than with you man" said Spike

"Whoah! Hey you sleepin' with the guy??" asked Jordan laughing

"No, I am not" said Sarah sharply

"Then I guess I can do this.." said Jordan

He quickly turned to Spike and tried to punch him. Sarah pushed Jordan away

" You stay the hell away from him!! If you try to hurt anyone of these guys, you'll have to answer to me!!" yelled Sarah

"Whatever, you owe me Sarah! Big time!!" said Jordan

He pushed Sarah violently onto the wall and tried to kiss her. She punched him and he fell to the ground. Ed handcuffed him with the help of Wordy.

"Get your hands off me man!!!" said Jordan

"Assault on a police officer is a crime man!" said Ed emphasising the word man

Ed and Wordy left with an handcuffed Jordan to wait for Commander Holleran and the authorities to start the investigation. Sarah was crying curled up in a ball on the floor.

"I'll call the paramedics." said Sarge

"There's no need for the paramedics to come, I'll take care of it." said a man walking in

Sarah looked up as she recognized the voice of the man who spoke.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" asked Sarah still crying

"Winnie Camden called me to say…" started Dr. Alexandre Johnson

"Dad!" said Sarah crying and running to her father as he hugged her

"Come on. Let me take care these bruises." said Dr. Johnson " Is there a place where I could fix her up?"

"You can go in the locker room" said Jules pointing to the ladies' lockers

"Thank you." said Dr. Johnson

*IN JULES' AND SARAH'S LOCKER ROOM*

Sarah and her dad sat on a bench

"Let me take a look at you." said Sarah's dad calmly

"Okay." said Sarah lifting her face to look into her father's eyes

_Both of them stayed quiet while he treated Sarah's bruises. He broke the silence._

"You know I have to take you to the hospital so I can get some X-Rays to make sure nothing is broken right?" asked Dr. Johnson

"Yes…It's.. It's okay." said Sarah calmly

"Alright, you're all set. We can leave now." said Dr Johnson holding his daughter's hand to walk her out of the locker room.

"I'm taking her to the hospital for some X-Rays, she should be home tonight." said Dr Johnson to Sarge

"That's good" said Sarge

"Mom, let me go with you to the hospital!" scream CJ

"No, you stay here, I'll come back here to get you." said Sarah angrily

"But mom…" complained CJ

"No buts! Please wait for…" started Sarah

The room started spinning trough Sarah's eyes and then went black. Her body fell to the ground. She fainted.

"Sarah!!!" yelled her dad

Alexandre Johnson dialled the hospital's number and requested a room and X-Rays for his daughter. After settling every detail for his daughter's admission, he turned to Spike.

"Could you help me take Sarah to my car? It will be faster if I drive her to the hospital myself" said Dr Johnson

"Sure, no problem" said Spike

"On 3 we pick her up.. 1, 2 and 3!" said Dr Johnson

The men carried Sarah out of the SRU and took the road to Mount Sinai Hospital where Alexandre Johnson worked as a Doctor and Surgeon.

-*-*-*-


	7. New Start part 1

**Hello readers! Your devoted Shasha here!!!**

**So after thinking of quitting the fanfiction world, I gotta boost from your reviews…**

**So I'll be sticking around!! YAY!!! ^-^**

**I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT OR THE MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL BUT I DO OWN SARAH JOHNSON AND HER FAMILY ALONG WITH WHAT HAPPENS TO HER!!!**

-*-*-*-

_After the routine tests were done on Sarah she was moved to the room where she would be monitored in the Mount Sinai Hospital for the night. Her father stayed with her in the room._

"Dad…" mumbled Sarah as she woke up

"Hey, take it easy" said Mr Johnson seeing her trying to sit up "You fainted.. Do you remember?"

"Me? Fainted?" said Sarah confused

"You scared the heck out of us…But it's over now." said Mr Johnson

"Yeah… I guess so. Where's CJ?" asked Sarah

"You told him to stay at the SRU HQ so that's where he is right now.." said Mr Johnson

"Right… I don't even have a babysitter how is he going to school tomorrow…?" said Sarah

"Well, I would take him but your mother…." started Mr Johnson

"She could care less about him.. I know…I'll-I'll figure it out…" said Sarah unsure of herself

"Anyway I'll let your visitors see you now if you want to" said Mr Johnson

"Yeah, let them in…I want to talk to them. I mean I really have to explain myself." said Sarah

"Okay honey.." said her dad making a sign to Greg Parker and the team so they could come in

_Gregory Parker came in first followed by Spike and Jules while the others waited outside for their turn_

"Hey…how are you feeling?" asked Sarge in his usual soft tone

"Well I feel like I've been beat up!" said Sarah laughing to lighten up the mood "But seriously.. I want to explain myself about what happened…I.." started Sarah

"No, you don't have to explain yourself." cut Greg

"The most important thing is that we were there to stop it from getting worse." said Jules

"No but I mean I really want to be honest with all of you… Tell the others to come. I know it's probably not the best place for us to get to know each other better… But I need to let it out." said Sarah

_Spike when out to tell the rest of the group to come in. A nurse passed by and got worried about how many people were in the room._

"I'm sorry gentlemen it's only two people max in the room. I'm going to…" said the nurse

"I let them in madam and if there's a problem I have my own doctor in the room." said Sarah pointing her dad

"Oh, Doctor Johnson…I didn't…" mumbled the nurse

"It's okay, she's my daughter." said Dr Johnson

"Alright but you gentlemen make this quick." said the nurse as she left the room

"Okay Sarah we're all ears, what's going on" said Ed

_Sarah executed herself and told Team One about what happened to her in the past 8 years._

_Her relationship with Jordan was like any teenage love story, they loved one another and dreamt of the future. Her older brother James, eighteen at the time left to be in the army and she had to keep his decision quiet to protect her brother. When her mom finally found out he left for Afghanistan, she took out her anger on Sarah. One night she snuck out of the house to rebel herself and went to the only person she thought would understand and love her. They had sex and she got pregnant. She thought Jordan was going to step up and be the father of their baby but she hit a wall when she told him the news. Humiliated, she turned to her parents thinking they would help out but instead she got kicked out of the house with the order of never coming back. She went trough the pregnancy, delivered a beautiful baby boy and never declared the name of her baby's father. Sarah paused and look every team member in the eyes to try and read their expression._

"I don't want your pity guys… I'm just opening my heart to all of you. Just in case something were to happen to me or CJ…" said Sarah

"Nothing is going to happen to you, we'll be there for you no matter what" said Jules teary eyed

"Thanks…So I decided to do something with my life and took some social work courses, worked with the police, got into the academy and here I am 8 years later." finished Sarah

"Well, I don't really know what to say quite frankly. " said Ed shaking his head

"There's nothing to say… I just wanted you guys to listen to me." said Sarah

"I appreciate your honesty and the fact that you didn't hold back anything." said Greg

"On this note, I think you guys should leave the room before nursezilla walks in on us again." said Mr Johnson jokingly

_Everybody exited the room after hugs and kisses on the forehead for Sarah. _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh that's my pager." said Dr Johnson looking down at the little black box tied to his belt. "I've got to go. Work. You know you're going to have to stay here tonight…"

"Yes, unfortunately…Thanks for staying with me dad." said Sarah

"I wish your mother knew what an amazing daughter she has." said Dr Johnson sighing

"It's okay… Really, have a nice shift" said Sarah with a smile

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow morning I promise" said her dad kissing her on the forehead

_Dr Johnson left the room where his daughter was going to spend the night. Spike came in the room_

"Hey Spike, you didn't go with the others?" asked Sarah

"No, Lou is waiting for me downstairs in Wordy's van" said Spike

"Oh yeah the Wordsmobile!!" said Sarah

"Yeah" said Spike smiling "I wanted to tell you that I'll take CJ with me if you want. I think his school is not too far from my place and I'm sure my mom misses having a kid at home."

"Really? You would do that? But wait…What about you? You're still mama's boy right?" said Sarah smiling

"What I meant is a boy she could feed and care for that wouldn't mind it" said Spike

"Well then you're going to have to get the keys to the apartment so he could get his stuff for school and his pyjama." said Sarah looking at the time

"I'll have no problem with that. You need to let people take care of you." said Spike regretting saying his last sentence

"What? I don't understand what you're saying….I can take care of myself and my son very well!" said Sarah

"I'm not talking about your mothering skills. The proof you're doing a wonderful job is that your son is still alive and healthy… I was talking about this…" said Spike as he leaned towards Sarah and kiss her on the lips softly

_She returned his kiss and felt all tingly inside. She opened her eyes as their lips parted gracefully. They looked at each other. Sarah reached for the night table where she saw her father put her personal belongings, grabbed her keys and handed them to Spike who left the room proud and mad at himself for letting his feelings take over. Luckily no one saw them._

**OMG!!!!!WHAT JUST HAPPENED??!! THEY KISSED??! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. New Start part 2

**OMG!!!!!! Hello!!! Scroll down for the rest of the story. ENJOY AND REVIEW AT THE END!! **

_Spike headed to SRU HQ with Lou and Wordy to pick up CJ. Winnie was helping CJ with his homework's ._

"Hey Spike!" said CJ smiling

"Hey buddy! Your mom told me you could come over to my place for the night. How 'bout that?" said Spike thinking CJ had his mother's smile

"Really?!! Is she okay though?" asked CJ very seriously

"Yeah, they're keeping her to make sure she gets strong enough to go home" said Spike

"YAY! I get to spend time with a real guy!!!" said CJ hugging Spike

"Okay now let's go by your place to get your stuff for school. You won't have to worry about food because my mom can take care of that." said Spike

"Does she make great pasta?" asked CJ

"Great?? Great Pasta? Buddy, she makes amazing pasta!!" said Spike picking up CJ on his shoulders

"Cool!! Hey Winnie did you hear? I'm sleeping at Spike's house tonight and his mom makes amazing pasta!!!" said CJ proudly

"Yup! You guys have fun on your sleepover tonight!!" said Winnie as she winked at the two boys

_Spike was silent the whole drive to Sarah's apartment. He held the keys she gave him like his life depended on them. He wondered how he ended kissing Sarah and "that" feeling took over him. "I'm going to have to talk to CJ now…" he thought to himself. The Wordsmobile arrived at the indicated address._

"Alright you take whatever you need for tonight and for school tomorrow, okay?" said Spike

"Okay, I'll be right back" said CJ

_He went to his room, took his pyjama, clean clothes and underwear's and left. Wordy dropped Spike and CJ first then Lou and got home._

"Welcome to the Scarlatti house!" said Spike opening the door

"Michelino Scarlatti!!! Where in the world were you? You usually call me when you do overtime! What…Oh Mio Dio who is this piccolo?" said Mrs Scarlatti with a strong italian accent

**Author's note:****P.S: I DO NOT SPEAK ITALIAN AND GOT THIS FROM THE INTERNET SO BE NICE. I KNOW MIKE WOULD BE SHORT FOR MICHAEL BUT I SEARCHED AND THE EQUIVALENT OF MIKE IN ITALIAN IS MICHELINO.**

"My name is Christopher James Johnson not piccolo!" said CJ

"Ma, this is CJ he's Sarah's son. She is in the hospital for the night so I offered to take him with me." explained Spike

"Oh figlio!! That is so nice of you. That's when you see I raised a good boy…said Mrs Scarlatti kissing Spike on the cheek

"You can call me Natalia if you want" said Mrs Scarlatti to CJ

"My mom says that I should call people mister or madam and with their last names" said CJ

"Well your mom taught you well young man but I allow you to call me Natalia. Come you must be hungry." said Mrs Scarlatti

_After eating a good plate of Lemon pasta with grilled shrimps and taking a good shower, Spike took CJ around the house and to the basement. After watching a repeat broadcast of George Lopez the boys went to bed._

-*-*-*-


	9. The Usual With A Hint Of Romance part 1

**I know you're going to kill me for not doing anything about that kissing thing but.. I got more in store!!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review!! I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT or TIM HORTON'S! P.S: ****I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT THE PART BETWEEN THE TWO * IN ****_NEW START CHAPTER 2_**** SO I'M ADDING IT NOW...PLEASE RE-READ IF YOU HAVEN'T!!**

Spike walked CJ to school since the Lafferty elementary school was close to his house. The boys parted after wishing one another good day. Spike texted Lou so he could save him a seat in the Wordsmobile.

"Hey Man!! Thanks for picking me up here I had to drop CJ to school." said Spike as he got inside the van

"So how was last night?" asked Wordy looking in the rear-view mirror

"It was fun, he's really a good kid. Very smart also." said Spike

"You know I'd thought about taking him but I don't think he would've survive a house full of girls." said Wordy laughing

"I don't know how you do it anyway!" said Lou laughing

_They stopped by a Tim Horton's to get their coffees and treats to start their day off as usual._

*AT SRU HQ*

"Morning Boss!" said Wordy, Lou and Spike at the same time to Sarge

"Morning gentlemen, briefing room in 5." said Sarge

"Copy" they answered while Wordy handed Sarge his coffee

_All of Team One's members minus Sarah reunited in the briefing room. _

"Okay everyone, I got news from the hospital and Sarah is doing great and should be getting discharge this afternoon." said Sarge while everybody applaud the news


	10. The Usual With A Hint Of Romance part 2

**I DO NOT OWN TLC (TV channel), WHAT NOT TO WEAR, CBS OR FLASHPOINT**

*6 hours later, at the hospital*

"So when will I be able to leave???" asked Sarah

"How about now?" said Dr Velasquez walking in

"Hey, Al! Nice to see you." said Mr Johnson

"Nice to see you too, Alex. Sarah, you can leave the hospital now but if you feel any pain or discomfort, I want you to come see me right away." said Dr Velasquez

"Thanks doctor! And don't worry I wont push myself too hard." said Sarah

"I can drive you home if you want" offered her dad

"No, take me to work I want to be there when CJ comes" said Sarah

"Okay we'll do!" said Mr Johnson

*At SRU HQ*

_Sarah walks in the SRU and is happily greeted by Winnie who tells her that Team One was on call but that they are on their way back to HQ really soon_.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Winnie

"Actually I feel better. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and the pain I can get used to it… The painkillers help a lot!" said Sarah

"Well it's good to hear that!" said Sarge who walked in on the two ladies talking

"Hey Sarge!" said Sarah hugging Sarge

"You are out or you ran away?" asked Sam

"No…" said Sarah laughing "I got discharged by Dr Velasquez… I didn't call because I didn't want to bother you guys" she added

"Bother?! Nah, you will never bother us!!" said Ed

"Mom!!! You're here!!!" said CJ running to hug his mom

"Hey buddy!!!" said Sarah holding her son in her arms

"Mom, Spike said I could go to the fair with him if you want to. Can I go? Please??" begged CJ

"Don't you have any homework young man?" said Sarah trying to be serious

"But it's Friday mom! Please!!" pleaded CJ

"Alright, fine go but I want him back home before 9pm" said Sarah

"But mom!! There's fireworks at the end and it's at 9 I can't leave before!!!" said CJ

_Team One laughed to CJ's plea_

"Okay, you can go…But you better bring him back home safely." finally said Sarah to CJ and Spike

"I promise to bring him home at a reasonable time and that he will be well fed and happy." said Spike with his left hand on his heart

"Here let me take your backpack. You two have fun alright?" said Sarah

"You're not coming with us?" asked CJ

"No.. I'll stay home and rest… Have fun okay?" said Sarah kneeling to kiss her son's forehead

"Okay, I will… I love you mom." said CJ kissing his mom's cheek

"Thanks Spike…" said Sarah

"No problem. Hey CJ give me a minute I'll go change and we'll be ready to go." said Spike walking to the men locker room

"Well I guess I better head home now and get some rest.." said Sarah to the rest of the group

"You take your time okay?" said Wordy

"I will.. don't worry." said Sarah smiling while hugging Wordy

"Wordy's right, take your time. Actually take a few days off… We'll see you next week." said Sarge

"Alright… I will…See you next Wednesday then? said Sarah

"Wednesday sounds good. Take care of yourself." said Sarge

"Bye guys, have a nice debrief and weekend." said Sarah

"I'll call you" said Jules

"I know you will." said Sarah leaving

"She's really tough… I like that" said Ed to Sarge

"Yeah…She needs some time off" said Sarge

_The rest of Team One debriefed without Spike who left with CJ to go to the fair and Sarah that went home to rest. Sarah was home alone, she took a long hot bubble bath and lighted some candles to get the relax ambiance she needed. She ordered her meal, too tired to cook anything and sat in front of the TV watching "What Not To Wear" on TLC while waiting for a re-run of Flashpoint on CBS. When the boys came home, Flashpoint had just ended_.

"Mom, it was so fun!! We did the Ferris Wheel three times!!" said CJ

"Three times??" said Sarah worried

"Yup!!" said CJ proudly

"Thanks for taking him. Would you like something to drink Spike?" asked Sarah

"Take the hot chocolate! She makes the best ones!!!" answered CJ

"I guess I'll take a hot chocolate then" said Spike not knowing what to do

"Alright, come in." said Sarah

_Sarah went in the kitchen and did the hot chocolates. She always added marshmallows, whipped cream and cinnamon powder on top. She found Spike in CJ's room talking._

"Here you go guys." said Sarah handing CJ and Spike their cup

"Mom, is Spike going to be my dad??!" asked CJ

"Your dad?" said Sarah surprised

"Yeah, he said it was up to you to decide." said CJ

"Uh.. Spike I think we need to talk….Now!" said Sarah

_They left CJ's room for the kitchen_

-*-*-*-


	11. The Usual With A Hint Of Romance part 3

****ATTENTION LADIES…IT'S ABOUT TO GET HAWT!!!!****

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED (LOL)**

"What is that about???!!!" yelled Sarah

"Wait…I was…" started Spike

"You mind telling me why my son thinks you are going to be his father?" asked Sarah angrily

"We had a talk that's all." said Spike

"A talk about what?!" asked Sarah impatiently

"We talked about how I felt about you." said Spike calmly

"How you felt about me?" asked Sarah suspicious

"Yeah, since we kissed I…I can't stop thinking about you…" said Spike

"I…I don't know what to say Spike… I don't…" said Sarah

_Spike took Sarah's hands and looked into her eyes_

"Sarah… Let me take care of you and CJ, I love to spend time with him and I'd love to spend time getting to know you…" said Spike

_Sarah looked down at her feet and felt tears coming out her eyes. She sighed and looked up in Spike's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying to her._

"Spike… I think it's time for me to let someone take care of me…" said Sarah

_Slowly, they started kissing… Both of them could feel passion and desire invading them. Sarah let Spike kiss her passionately like she's never been kissed before. She took him to her room and they surrendered to their bodies demand._

-*-*-*-

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Usual With A Hint Of Romance part 4

*The next morning (Saturday)*

_Sarah woke up with a smile on her face reminiscing what happened last night between her and Spike. She smelled eggs and bacon cooking and figured Spike was up to something since he wasn't next to her. She rolled out a bed still smiling, cleaned herself up and put something on her to go find Spike in the kitchen._

"Do you always cook breakfast to girls you slept with the night before?" asked Sarah

"_Spike laughed_

"Are you always this beautiful in the morning?" said Spike grinning

_Before Sarah could answer, Spike kissed her but they are cut short by the phone ringing_

"Hello?" said Sarah

"Hi Sarah, this is Sarin MacAllister, Kyle's mom… Do you remember me?" said the voice

"Ah…Yes! Kyle's birthday party is today correct?" said Sarah

"Yes, like we talked, I'll come pick him up in about an hour and from there we'll head to the water park." said Mrs MacAllister

"Sure. No problem, he'll be ready in no time. He's been waiting for this day to come. Thanks for calling." said Sarah

"Thank you for letting your son come, I know it's not easy to fit in and make friends when you are new… Trust me I've been trough that myself." said Mrs MacAlllister

"It is hard but knowing my son, I think he'll do just fine… See you later!" said Sarah

"See you later." Mrs MacAllister said ending the call

"Who was that?" asked Spike

"Oh it's Sarin MacAllister, I've met her in a meeting at CJ's school where she invited him to her son's birthday party. She's...." said Sarah laughing

"What? Why are you laughing?" asked Spike smiling and staring at her

"I was going to say that she's a very nice lady but, it's funny because…Us, talking? It feels like it's normal, like we were always together…" She paused and looked at Spike's face and added "Hey, don't freak out. I shouldn't have said that…"

"I'm not freaking out…" said Spike in a soft tone

_Spike approaches Sarah to kiss her but CJ walks in the kitchen_

"Spike!!! What are you doing here?!!!" said CJ overjoyed to see his friend

"Hey buddy!" said Spike

"I invited Spike over for breakfast and he proposed to cook us breakfast." said Sarah

"Natalia won't be mad at you for eating at someone else's house?" asked CJ

"Who's Natalia?" asked Sarah

"She's Spike's mom and she makes the best pasta in the whole world!" said CJ proudly

"What I've I told you about how …." started Sarah

"It's okay, my ma told him to call her by her first name" said Spike to calm her down

"Fine. Well you better eat fast and get cleaned up because Kyle's mom is coming to pick you up in about 45 minutes." said Sarah looking at the clock

"My bag is all ready done since yesterday, so I can take it easy…" said CJ

"I beg your pardon young man?" asked Sarah

"I'm sorry… May I eat now please? said CJ

"That's more like it.. Yes, grab your plate and hurry okay." said Sarah

"Well I guess I better go now" said Spike "Lou's probably waiting for me over at my place."

"Alright, well thanks for breakfast!" said Sarah walking Spike out

"I'll see you next week?" asked Spike

"Yeah, see you next week…" Sarah said giving Spike a kiss on the cheek "And also thank you for everything…"

"My pleasure." said Spike walking away

_She watched him walk away thinking that maybe things were going to fast but she pushed the idea aside convincing herself that "it's about time someone takes care of me." She popped out of her fantasy when she heard her cell ringing, the called ID showed her it was an incoming call from Jules._

"Hey! What's up?" said Sarah

"What's up? I thought we were suppose to go shopping for gowns for the Star of Courage bal? You do know it's in two weeks right?" said Jules

"Yeah I know…" said Sarah

"Well I'm on my way to your place, are you ready?" asked Jules

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you… Have you eaten yet?" asked Sarah

"I've had my special smoothie thanks." said Jules

"Alright then see you in a bit." said Sarah

"Copy" said Jules

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	13. The Usual With A Hint Of Romance part 5

ENJOY!!! AND REVIEW!!! I MIGHT'VE BEEN THINKING OF "SAY YES TO THE DRESS" WHICH I DO NOT OWN BUT WATCH EVERY FIRDAY NIGHTS!!

_While CJ was having fun at the water park, Spike and Lou were working out while Sarah and Jules spending some quality girl time together shopping, which they haven't done in a very long time._

* At the mall *

"So what type of dresses are you looking for ladies" asked the saleswoman

"Something not too showing…" said Jules

"No, were looking for A-line dresses or Ball gowns. Not too expensive but pretty enough." said Sarah

"Alright, we'll follow me, I'll pull out some dresses for you" said the saleswoman

"C'mon, once in your life wear a REAL dress!" said Sarah taking Jules by the arm

"Yay… Fun.." said Jules ironically

* At the gym *

"So, I see you got over your fear of Sarah having a kid. You hang out with him to over come your phobia?" asked Lou joking with Spike

"HaHa! Very funny Lou. Like I said, he's a really good kid and he really loves his mom." said Spike

"And she doesn't mind you stealing her son? Let me remind you that I am your bro man." said Lou

"Aww, don't be jealous you'll always have a special place in my heart Lewis Young." said Spike a hand on his heart

"Very funny man.. Thanks a lot I appreciate it." said Lou smiling

* Back at the mall *

"Jules on 3 we both come out alright? 1..2..3.." said Sarah

"Oh my… You look amazing…" said Jules in shock

"No you look amazing!" said Sarah

"Totally, this dress was made for you, miss." said the saleswoman to Jules' attention

"Turn so I can see you better" said Sarah

"What about you? You should turn in that dress too!" said Jules

"Mag-ni-fi-cent…Sam is going to love you in this." said Sarah

"Sam?! Hello, it's over between us.." said Jules horrified

"Well that's exactly why this little number is going to win him back!" said Sarah

"I don't want to win him back, we're history. Help me unzip this dress" said Jules impatiently

"Let me do that for you" said the saleswoman

* Back at the gym *

_After lifting some weights and betting to see who could lift the heaviest ones, Spike and Lou took a break from their workout. _

"Hey, what do you think of Sarah…" asked Spike

"How do you mean?" said Lou arching his right eyebrow

"Well, as a person…" said Spike

"I think that she looks great…Why are you asking me that?" said Lou

"I got something to tell you but don't freak out…" said Spike

"Freak out?? Have you been spending time with Wordy's girls instead of Sarah's son?" said Lou

"No…I'm in love with Sarah…" said Spike

"In love? Man, you haven't even dated the girl.. Besides it's against.." said Lou

"Regulations, I know… But I'll tell Sarge the truth instead of hiding. Lou we, we slept together…" said Spike

"You what?? Spikeman strikes once more! Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious and I think we could go somewhere" said Spike

"Hey Romeo, you fall in love every once in a while it will pass." said Lou

"No, it won't this is real, I mean it." said Spike

"Wow, I've never seen you talk about a girl with such determination Spike…" said Lou

"I think she might be the one man…" said Spike

"Hold up! Marriage? Slow down… You don't want to go there now man, if you guys just started, give it some time and get to know each other. I hope nothing bad happens to you guys. I got your back." said Lou

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I just hope Sarge doesn't force us to break it man." said Spike

"Hey, he didn't give Sam and Jules an ultimatum, they just didn't work out… But if you wanna be with her, you're going to have to fight for it." said Lou

* Back at the mall *

"Is this the one?" asked Sarah

"I'll take it if you take yours." said Jules

"You know I already put my down payment." said Sarah

"OK fine, I'll take it but we'll look ridiculous nobody dresses this good for this ball anyway." said Jules

"Well then why call it the Star Of Courage ball?? Why not the Star Of Courage party?" said Sarah

"Because party is not as chic as ball." said Jules

"She's taking it, please measure her so I can eat something!" said Sarah to the saleswoman

_After finally leaving the store, the two best friends headed to a little restaurant near the boutique to grab a bite. Sarah decided it was time to tell Jules about what's been going on with Spike._

"Okay, I got something to tell you…" said Sarah

"Uh oh! What now…"said Jules laughing

"Last night…Spike and I had sex…" said Sarah

"What??? How was it?" asked Jules

"Jules!" said Sarah "That's all you can… Alright it was amazing!" surrendered Sarah

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked Jules

"I don't know… What did you do about Sam?" asked Sarah

"Uh… I broke up with him? Have you been listening to anything?" said Jules

"Right.. But hear me out, I don't want to stop this… I actually like Spike a lot.." said Sarah

"Do you love him?" asked Jules

"Yes…" said Sarah

"The you know what to do. Fight for it…" said Jules

* TO BE CONTINUED….* PLEASE REVIEW!!! SOME TROUBLE WILL COME THEIR WAY!!!


	14. The Shadow part 1

We're going further in time here! (just a couple days after Sarah went shopping with Jules)

So enjoy and review!!! I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK EYED PEAS OR THEIR MUSIC!

* WEDNESDAY *

_Sarah was getting ready to go back to work, after her short "vacation". CJ was off to school and she couldn't wait to go back to the SRU. Workout, their calls and patrolling was all she dreamt about plus… Spike…_

"Alright, Constable Johnson, go out there and show them you haven't lost your drive." Sarah said talking to herself

_She walk out of the house, with her MP3 on listening to The Black Eyed Peas', I've Got A Feeling which stopped her from seeing the shadow that was following hers. She felt something hitting the back of her head and then nothing._

* At SRU HQ *

"Morning Boss!" said Jules

"Morning Jules, have you seen Sarah?" asked Ed

"Uh… Nope, not yet Ed, why?" asked Jules

"Ah… Sarge wants to see her before she starts her shift." said Ed

"Well I'll tell her that if I see her. She should be on her way here by now…" said Jules

"Okay then… Thanks." said Ed

_Jules walked into the locker room she now shared with her best friend Sarah, thinking that she would've been here by now.. "She's never late" she thought to herself. Just to appease herself, she decided to give Sarah a call and see where she's at._

"Hey, you've reached Sarah's cell. I can't answer for the moment so please leave me your phone number and a short message after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as possible! Thank you and have a nice day!" said the voice of her friend

_Beep!_

"Hey… Hey Sarah, it's Jules. Um.. You're not here at HQ and Sarge is looking for you so I thought that I'd give you a call.. Anyway I'll see you soon. Bye." Jules said thinking that her message sounded stupid.

_Jules decided to go talk to Spike to see if he had heard from her._

"Hey Spike, got a minute?" asked Jules

"Yeah sure…" said Spike

"I was wondering if you talked to Sarah today…" said Jules

"Today… I didn't talk to her.. no, sorry. Is everything okay?" asked Spike

"Yeah… yeah everything's fine." said Jules unsure

-*-*-*-

_Sarah woke up with a huge headache and a boiling feeling at the back of her head… She tried to move her feet and hands to make sure nothing was broken. When she wanted to sit up her head was spinning and she felt nauseous, so she stayed still and turned on her side to see a woman tied up unconscious._

"Hey… Can you hear me?" asked Sarah

"Uh…" she mumbled

"How long have you been here?" asked Sarah

"I… I don't know…He's going to kill you run while you can." said the woman crying

"No one is going to kill anyone, we'll get you out." said Sarah

"We? Who's we… They're is no one here…" said the woman

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." said Sarah

_Sarah closed her eyes and sat up on the bed she was lying in, she was looking for her phone in her pocket when a shadow appeared_.

"You're looking for this?" the man said holding Sarah's phone

"What do you want from me?" asked Sarah

"You'll see… No one is going to find you now…" said the man as he walked furiously towards Sarah…

* Back at SRU HQ *

"Okay, team today's suppose to be quiet so let's relax and enjoy the time off." said Sarge ending the daily briefing

"Still no news from Sarah?" asked Lou

"Nothing. I texted her twice and no response." said Spike

"Maybe, we should tell Sarge" said Jules overhearing the boys conversation

"Tell me what?" asked Sarge¸

"We haven't seen or heard Sarah yet… It's like she never came to work this morning. Winnie didn't see her come in or out…" said Jules

"Okay, we'll let's keep our cool and look for her" said Sarge thinking that something was wrong

"What if we went over to her place and see if she's there?" asked Spike

"That's a good idea… Keep this quiet I don't want anybody to start worrying. Jules, you go at Sarah's place while Lou and Spike you search her place." said Sarge

_The three constables left, HQ with the feeling something went wrong but hoping that Sarah was home and safe. When they arrived, what they had feared was confirmed._

"Sarah, open up it's Jules." said Jules

"Spike, what kind of car does she have?" asked Lou looking at a little red Toyota Yaris parked across the street.

"A Toyota Yaris… Red one, like this one over there." said Spike pointing the exact same car Lou was looking at

"Go check the plate I'll help Jules out" said Spike

_Jules was still in front of Sarah's apartment building looking at the windows to see if there was any movement. She knew there was non but she kept the hope everything was alright._

"Any luck?" asked Lou

"No, she's not answering the door… I'm starting to think that something happened to her." said Jules

"We'll find her" reassured Lou

"Guys!! Come see this!!" screamed Spike from outside

_There was a little blood stain on the sidewalk with a broken piece of plastic._

"I gave Winnie the license plate number and it's her car…But nothing's broken so what happened?" asked Spike

"I'll call Sarge to tell him, this is serious, I think Sarah was kidnapped" said Jules

"TEAM ONE, HOT CALL, WE'VE GOT A MISSING CONSTABLE… TEAM ONE HOT CALL AT 76, LA ROSE AVENUE CORNER OF CLARKSON." said Winnie trough the intercom

"Missing Constable? Is this about Sarah?" asked Ed

"Yeah, she's not home, her car is still there and we've got a blood stain on the sidewalk. Some neighbours say they saw her leave in a black van." said Sarge

* At Sarah's Apartment *

"My people are going to process the blood we found and see if we get a match" explained Inspector Stainton

He was called on scene along with the "CSI's" to figure out what happened. Sarge and the rest of Team One arrived.

-*-*-*-

_Sarah jumped out of the bed to try and escape but that man was strong and very heavy. She reached for her phone in his pocket and manage to get it out and throw it under the bed. He laid on top of her and was starting to unzip his jeans when she kicked him in the balls and rolled over._

"Hey, I thought you wanted it? You touched me…" said the man

"Get away from me! I work for the SRU and they will find me and when they do, all you'll be touching will be a prison bars!" yelled Sarah

"Alright, I'll wait for you to calm down… I'll come back later." said the man with a smile on his face

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	15. The Shadow part 2

* Back at Sarah's place *

"Spike, I want you in the mobile command in case we get anything from Sarah. Sam and Wordy I want you to go around the neighbourhood to patrol in case there's any suspicious vans in the area. Jules and Ed, my two sierras as usual but on stand by for the moment, no need to take your positions yet, I have a feeling we might have to move. Lou, you're my second." ordered Sarge

"Copy" said everyone

"Alright, let's keep the peace and find our friend." said Sarge

* Back to Sarah *

_She waited until he was far away to execute her plan. She took her phone from under the bed._ She speed dialled the SRU's number and waited for Winnie's voice.

"Strategic Response Unit, how may I help you?" said Winnie

"Winnie? It's Sarah…" said Sarah

"Sarah, let me put you in connection with the Transcriptor…" said Winnie

"Hurry, I don't have much time before he comes back. He has two hostages including me." said Sarah

"Sarge, can you hear this?" asked Winnie

"I can.. Sarah? Do you know where you are?" asked Sarge

"No, I don't… I'll keep my phone on speaker so you can track it down but don't talk, I got to go he's coming.." said Sarah

_She put her phone under the bed so he wouldn't see it._

"So, since you are sulking me, I'll have some fun with my other friend here…" said the man

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sarah to distract him

"Why? Why am I having fun?" asked the man

"This is not fun, you could kill her!" said Sarah

"Kill? But that's what I want darling…" he whispered to Sarah

"That's exactly how I wanted you…" whispered Sarah

"Really?" he asked

"Really!" said Sarah jumping on him to hit him and wrapping him with the bed sheet.

_He was knocked out, she rushed to the woman's bed starting to untie her wrists and ankles._

"We have to be fast!" said Sarah

"I don't know if I can do this…" said the woman weakly

_Sarah grabbed her phone and took the woman's hand_

"Run!" Sarah screamed

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON


	16. The Shadow part 3

I DO NOT PROMOTE GUNS!!!

-*-*-*-

Spike had located Sarah's call and Team One was all ears on this call since she left her phone on. They were on their way to an abandoned Warehouse where the signal was emitting. Meanwhile, Sarah and the woman were trying to find a way out…

"I know that it's probably not the best time but you said you worked with the SRU as in the Strategic Response Unit?" asked the woman

"Yes, I'm a Constable… By the way my name is Sarah." said Sarah breathing heavily since they were still running

"I'm Myriam." said the woman

_Suddenly, their kidnapper jumped out of no where holding a 300 Magnum. (a rifle used to hunt Moose) He shot in the air to scare them and broke a window. They screamed and ran faster. Outside the SRU had just arrived and heard the gunshot and the screams._

"Shots fire, shots fire!" said Ed

"Okay, let's try to stay covered guys, I don't want any lost bullets to hit anyone." said Sarge

"Sarge, if you can hear me, I need help, Myriam, the other hostage got shot with a 300 Magnum… She's bleeding a lot…" whispered Sarah to her phone

_The man had shot in the air to scare them an then aimed at Myriam's leg to slow her down. Sarah was hiding with Myriam behind old rusty barrels_.

"It's going to be okay…" Sarah said to comfort Myriam

"Guys, we've got a situation there, one of the hostages was shot, we need medical assistance." said Sarge

_Spike was in the Mobile Command reading everything Sarah said since it was transmitted on the transcriptor. He was boiling with rage against this guy that took Sarah away and felt hopeless of not being able to do anything to help._

"I'll try to make contact with the megaphone." said Sarge

"1:04 PM, SARGEANT GREGORY PARKER INITIATES CONTACT WITH THE SUBJECT VIA MEGAPHONE." said Spike

"Hello, my name is Gregory Parker, I'm with the police Strategic Response Unit, is everything alright?" said Sarge knowing he was lying to himself

"Is everything alright??!! Alright my butt!" yelled the man as he was ravenously looking for his hostages.

"Myriam, I'm going to move you, it will hurt but try not to scream…" said Sarah

"Okay.." said Myriam

_Sarah took Myriam's arm and passed it around her shoulders so she could hold on to her. They started walking towards the staircase they saw earlier. Sarah knew that going down the stairs will be painful for Myriam but they had no choice if they wanted to get out._

"Okay, Wordy and Sam were going in.. Keep me covered, we're going to try to find this man before he finds Sarah and Myriam." said Sarge

"Copy" said the two men carrying their shields out of the cars

_Sarah manage to hide from their kidnapper, which droved him crazy but when Myriam groaned because of the pain he saw them and tried to finish what he started._

"You are not coming out of here alive, you hear me!!!" he yelled

"We'll see about that." responded Sarah

_She tried to run but Myriam was slowing her down. The man pushed Sarah against the wall, where she hit her forehead and lost consciousness. Myriam screamed to wake Sarah up, but she wasn't moving. The man turned to Myriam and ripped her shirt off still holding his rifle, she pushed the gun into his stomach and crawled to Sarah's side._

"C'mon Sarah! Wake up!!" yelled Myriam

"Argh.. My head…" groaned Sarah

_Sarah tried to stand… The man stood up and punched her in the face, throwing her back to the ground. Myriam bit her attacker has he tried to hit her than grabbed a fire extinguisher on the wall and hit the man's leg. Since he couldn't move, Myriam got Sarah up, despite her injury and they started running down the stairs again. Myriam found a way to get herself down the stairs using her valid leg._

"He's behind us!" said Myriam

"Don't look back, keep going!!" screamed Sarah

_Sarge heard screams and directed Sam and Wordy towards where he thought they were coming. He saw Sarah and the other hostage barely able to walk coming their way when bullets where fired in their direction._

"Fallback, fallback!!" said Sarge

-*-*-*-*-

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. The Shadow part 4

_Sarge had to find a way to help the two hostages without getting anyone shot and time was running out. The man had gone mad and was determine to end this his way. Sarah saw Sarge behind the shields and was filled with hope that this nightmare would end but when he went back outside, she had lost it. Myriam was exhausted, and it was showing._

"C'mon Myriam were almost out… Don't give up." said Sarah

"Is it me or these stairs don't look too solid" said Myriam

_Their assailant took a big iron beam and dropped it on the stairs which cause them to break which had Sarah and Myriam falling from a 3 floor height. They had a hard time getting up but Sarah knew they would have to recover fast if they wanted to make it out before he shot at them again._

"Myriam, the doors are right there… You can do this" said Sarah

"The fall has made the pain worse Sarah…" said Myriam with tears in her eyes

_Sarah could see the wound getting darker and more blood coming out._

"Aww, how sad the fugitives can't go on anymore.." said the man with a faked sad tone

"Listen, she needs medical attention, why not let her go and keep me here?" asked Sarah

"It would be more satisfying if I kept you instead of this worthless idiot." said the man

"Plus I'm a cop, so trust me, they'll give you better deal if you had me as your only hostage" said Sarah thinking that it's exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Not bad…Tell your people to come and get her. They have 10 seconds otherwise, one more bullet and she dies." said the man pointing his gun on Myriam

_Sarah walked to the doors previously opened by her team mates_

"You guys have less than 10 seconds to come and get her now before he shoots her!" said Sarah

_Wordy and Lou ran to the warehouse's doors and picked up Myriam as fast as they could without hurting her._

"Too late, time's up!" said the man ready to fire

_Sarah grabbed the fire extinguisher Myriam had held onto, hit the man's head and ran out the warehouse. Unfortunately, he suspected her of trying to trick him and managed to minimize the damage and ran after Sarah_

"Sarah, behind you!!!" yelled Sarge

_She tripped and fell which allowed her attacker to lay on top of her restraining her from moving_

"No! No! No!!!" yelled Sarah trying to move

_She scratched his wrist, kicked him several times in the sensible zone and crawled away_

"I've got the solution." said Jules

"No joy" said Ed

_The man got a knife out and was aiming at Sarah_

"Scorpio" said Sarge

_Sarah was too tired to run and try to keep a distance from her assailant knowing that Ed or Jules would try Scorpio._

"Do it now!!!" yelled Sarah

_Boom!_

"1:45 PM SUBJECT IS DOWN, THE TWO HOSTAGES ARE SAFE, ONE SEVERLY INJURED HEADING TO SURGERY." said Spike


	18. The Shadow part 5

_Jules had pulled the Scorpio bullet on the subject before he stabbed her best friend. As usual, the sniper would have to fill paper work regarding the situation. Sarah's clothes were stained with the blood from the shooting of the subject, Zachary Michaels. Sarah stood, traumatized by what she just saw._

"Sarah, it's over…" said Sarge in a calm voice

"Yeah… Sarge? I don't feel so good…" said Sarah

_Sarah walked away from Sarge so that he wouldn't see her throw up. The dead body of her attacker and all the hits she took to the head shocked her so much that she couldn't take it any more. One of the paramedics on scene went to wrap her in a big warm blanket and gave her a bag in case she felt nauseous again. He walked her to the ambulance and had her sit down so that he could check if she wasn't hurt anywhere. _

"Sarah?" asked Sarge

"Yes… I'm fine Sarge." answered Sarah

"Good to know but, Myriam would like to see you." said Sarge

_He thanked the paramedic and helped Sarah get out of the ambulance to take her to the other one where Myriam was resting._

"I can't thank you enough for saving my life…" said Myriam

"It's okay, I was just doing my job, Myriam. I hope that you'll get better and stay out of trouble…" said Sarah with a smile

"I hope so too and I pray that you'll have everything you need in life." said Myriam looking straight into Sarah's eyes.

"Thanks.." said Sarah

_The ambulance left as Sarah headed to the SRU vehicles with Sarge. He insisted on her going to the hospital to get a check up. After some tests she was free to go. Sarge took her home after picking up CJ from the station, and told her to take the rest of the week off. Myriam went under surgery to remove the bullet lodge in her leg and recovered successfully. She had been kidnapped for 2 days before Sarah came and she would never forget the woman that saved her life._

REVIEW!!!!


	19. Repercussions

**A BIG THANK YOU TO "MY SIS" FALLENSTAR08 FOR THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT TOO LONG BUT I JUST HAD TO DO IT…**

_After the events of Wednesday, Sarah deserved that rest Sarge had ordered her to take. She couldn't sleep well without checking her doors and windows twice. She also kept an eye on CJ and sometimes when she couldn't sleep which was mostly every nights, since Wednesday, she would sit in his room and watch him sleep. She thought of calling Spike or Jules to get comfort but she didn't want to wake them up in the middle of the night…_

"Hello?" said Jules

"Jules, I know it's going to sound stupid but were you sleeping?" asked Sarah

"Frankly, no.. I can't sleep since I shot the guy.." said Jules

"How about we go out to get some air?" said Sarah

"Yeah… But who's going to watch CJ for you?" asked Jules

"I might ask Spike… I'm just sick and tired of not being able to sleep… It's like I'm going crazy!" said Sarah breaking down in tears

"Okay, I'll come pick you up and we'll go somewhere… Just call Spike and if he can't come, we'll stay at your place…" said Jules

"Okay…" said Sarah

_Sarah dialled Spike's cell number knowing that he was asleep._

"Hello? Sarah what's wrong?" said Spike

"Spike.. I can't sleep and I was wondering if you mind watching CJ for me while I get out of the house ? I'm going crazy I can't take this anymore" Sarah cried

"No problem, give me 5 and I'll be there. Don't move until I come okay?" said Spike

"Okay…" said Sarah hanging up

_Eventually, 5 minutes later Spike was there just like he promised. He snuck out his house without his parents knowing. When she opened the door she looked totally exhausted and cried on his shoulder._

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to stay here?" asked Spike when she had calmed down

"No, I have to get out… I can't stay here, I'm suffocating." said Sarah

"Please be careful alright?" said Spike before he kissed her

"I will" Sarah answered before walking out the door to get in Jules' car

_The two friends found a café that opened late. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. They ordered tea and started talking_.

"Everytime I hold my remmy, my head starts spinning and I wonder if I made the right decision." confessed Jules

"Jules he was going to kill me if you didn't take the shot. You have nothing to blame yourself for… I felt so stupid, it's like I forgot all my training in martial arts. I couldn't fight him off…" said Sarah sipping her camomile tea

"You're right but when I think of it that way I still can't sleep and I'm getting tired of it." said Jules

"Yeah I feel you Jules, same here." said Sarah

"Maybe I should get Sam for you, he'll help you sleep." said Sarah laughing

"Sarah!! He's not a teddy bear, besides maybe you should get Spike in your bed so you can sleep better!" responded Jules

"What?!! Nah, I'm not going to ask Spike to have sex with me so I can sleep better." said Sarah

"You just don't want to admit that it would actually work. You told me it was a-ma-zing.." said Jules smiling

"Than you should get a taste of your own medicine, doctor. Give him a second chance…" said Sarah

"We messed up by getting personal so I'm not going to repeat the experience." said Jules

"Fine, but you can't say that you don't have any feelings whatsoever for Sam." said Sarah

"Whatever… Drink you tea…" said Jules

"Like you said, whatever. But I think I'll do just that." said Sarah

"What drinking your tea?" asked Jules

"Don't play innocent with me young lady… You know what I'm talking about." said Sarah

"Good for you, but it still doesn't fix my problem." pouted Jules

"Well find yourself something to keep you occupied, paint your wall." said Sarah

"My wall is done." said Jules

"Well then, good night but take me home first" said Sarah

_Jules took Sarah home and then went straight to bed and miraculously, she fell asleep. Sarah on the other hand got the comfort she needed to have the best sleep ever._

*The next morning at SRU HQ*

"Hey did you get some sleep last night?" asked Jules

"Aww, it was the best sleep ever…" said Sarah smiling

_The two friends laughed has they headed to their locker room. Sarah had decided to come back to work earlier than planned. The weekend was enough vacation for her besides, she missed her job…_

REVIEW!!!


	20. The Ball part 1

_After a long week of hard work and some good sleep, the dreaded ball came around. Jules and Sarah was helping Jules with her hair and makeup in the locker room so that the guys wouldn't see them. She prayed that Jules would give Sam a second chance so that she would not be the only one in love._

"Stop moving, if you want to keep your fair Jules" said Sarah

"It hurts! What are you doing to me" asked Jules

"It's supposed to be tight, so that it doesn't fall during the night." said Sarah "Be patient, I'm almost done"

"Fine" said Jules

"Voilà! My chef-d'oeuvre is done."_(Here! My work of art is done) _said Sarah

"What?" said Jules

"It means my work of art is done…" said Sarah rolling her eyes

"Okay I think we're all set now… Ready to turn some heads?" asked Sarah

"No…not really" said Jules

"Well ready or not, we have to go or we'll be late." said Sarah impatiently

_The two ladies walked out of the locker room and saw that the guys had left already._

"Don't worry we have a ride to the ball because I'm sure that none of us would like to drive with dresses on." said Winnie

"Yeah, these guys are real gentlemen's… I'm sure they left early so that they wouldn't have to look at us and find something smart to say" added Kira

* At the Star of Courage ball *

The SRU ladies quartet arrived at the ball looking like royalties, everybody was staring at them.

"See I told you, you'd be turning heads." said Sarah to Jules

"Yes you did, and you know what I think I like that." said Jules

"Hallelujah! She saw the light!" said Sarah

_The girls laughed and walked to their table. The guys could not believe their eyes._


	21. The Ball part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DESIGNERS OR THE DRESSES MENTIONNED IN MY STORY, THEY CAN BE FOUND ON THE KLEINFELD'S WEBSITE.**

"Wow, you girls look…" started Ed

"Different?" finished Jules

"Yeah, different." said Ed

_Winnie was wearing a beautiful brown silk satin Stephen Yearick sheath dress with a sweetheart neck, empire waist and cap sleeves. Kira was wearing a red Siona Garcia strapless cocktail chiffon dress with a natural waist and white polka dots. Jules was wearing a navy blue Michael De Paulo strapless princess/ball gown in jacquard with a natural waist that was showing her legs and high heels in the front but fell to her feet in the back. Finally, Sarah was wearing a light pink lace Alita Graham princess/ball gown that was strapless with a dropped waist and tied in lace in the back. Greg was sitting between Jules and Kira , Ed was between Kira and Sophie, Wordy was between Sophie and Shelley, Spike was sitting between Shelley and Sarah, Lou was sitting between Sarah and Winnie and finally, Sam was sitting between Winnie and Jules._

"Good evening to all, my name is Kyle Dumais and I'm the proud host of this ball tonight… How about we start serving the food?" said Mr Dumais

"Yeah!" was heard across the whole room

"As they say in French, Bon appétit! I'll see you all later for the stars distributions." said Mr Dumais

_The night began well and everybody was enjoying the food. Especially, Shelley who was in the 5__th__ month of her pregnancy. This ball was an opportunity for Team One to spend time together in a joyful ambiance._

"I gotta say Sarah, thanks for transforming Jules into a girl." said Ed jokingly

"Haha, very funny Ed. I knew you'd say that. I told you Sarah, it was a bad idea." said Jules

"His comment just proves what Kira said earlier before we left HQ." said Sarah

"What? What did Kira say?" asked Sophie with a big smile on her face

"Well.. I don't think it's appropriate now…" said Kira shyly

"What! nah, I'll say it.. I have no problem with that" said Sarah "pushing" Kira's phrase away with her hand "She said and I quote I'm sure they left early so that they wouldn't have to look at us and find something smart to say" said Sarah with the quote gesture

_Kira blushed_

"You really said that?" asked Greg

"Guilty.." said Kira

"Well, finally another woman with a good head on her shoulders" said Sophie smiling at Kira

"Don't be ashamed, Kira, I'm sure that's what they were actually thinking." said Jules

"No, I bet you 5 bucks that I can find something smart to say about your dress right now" said Ed challenging Jules

"Really?" said Sophie looking at her husband

"Really. Here it goes… Jules… Your dress makes your face glow." said Ed

"What?!" said Jules insulted. She paused and added "But seriously, it's a good start." said Jules finally

Everybody had the table applauded

"And you owe me 5$ now." said Ed

_Everybody laughed_

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" asked a man behind Sarah

_Sarah noticed the smell of alcohol on the man and stood up_

"Well I just have one request." said Sarah

"Okay…" said the man grinning

"How many fingers do you see?" asked Sarah holding her index finger up

"Uh… Well would you stop moving your hand so I can count?" said the man

_Sarah laughed_

"I'm not moving my hand mister, I guess you failed to reach my request, so… No I'm not dancing with you." said Sarah

"I said that I want to dance!" said the man grabbing Sarah's butt

_Sarah twisted the man's arm and he fell to the ground_

"Watch where you put your hand sir, and I told you I didn't want to dance." said Sarah pouring her glass of champagne on his face before he walked away

_People stared at Sarah and wondered what had just happened._

"Oh don't worry he had a little too much to drink." said Sarah

_Once again, everybody applauded_

-*-*-*-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. The Ball part 3

I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT!!! TISSUES ARE REQUIRED FOR THE LAST PART

"So I guess, that it means you won't dance with me if I asked you?" asked Spike

"Well…" said Sarah

"C'mon, do it just to show this guy you have better taste." said Spike taking Sarah's hand

_Sarah gave Spike a "killer" look_

"Alright, I surrender.." said Sarah

"Aww man! I thought you'd do the same thing you did to this guy to Spike…" said Lou

_Sarah lightly punched Lou on the arm_

"Ouch!" said Lou smiling and rubbing his arm

_Spike took Sarah to the dance floor, made her turn around him like a pro._

"Where did you learn how to dance?" asked Sarah

"You don't want to know…" said Spike laughing

"Well, you'll thank whoever taught you because you're a pretty good dancer…" said Sarah laughing

"They look pretty happy together…" whispered Shelley to her husband's ear

"I guess so…" said Wordy

"Look at how happy she is." whispered Sophie to her husband's ear

"Well I hope it's just some friendly happiness." said Ed to his wife

"So, how's CJ?" asked Spike

"Well, I'd say pretty great, he's making new friends at school and seems pretty happy. I think he might have a crush on a girl in his class.." said Sarah

"That's a bit early…" said Spike

"I know, but everytime I try to talk about it he says that it's nothing. Spike he's only 7 years old!" said Sarah worried

"He's a boy, he's just confused…" said Spike "I'll talk to him if you want."

"I would really appreciate that… Thanks." said Sarah

"Hey Scarlatti!" said a voice behind Sarah

"Do I know you?" asked Spike

_The man didn't answer and pulled a gun out of his vest, Spike pushed Sarah aside._

_Boom!_

"Spike!!!" yelled Sarah

_The man disappeared in the crowd._

"It's going to be okay, you stay with me…" said Sarah with tears in her eyes

_Sarah took Spike's jacket off of him carefully to avoid damaging his wounded chest. She rolled the jacket to make a little pillow to support Spike's head._

"Somebody call 911, please!!!!" yelled Sarah panicking

"Stay away from my son!!!" yelled Mrs Scarlatti who just entered the room

"What?" said Sarah

"You heard me! Do not touch my son!! Get out of here!!" yelled Mrs Scarlatti

"I don't understand…" said Sarah still crying

"Now you will!" said Mrs Scarlatti as she slapped Sarah and shoved a piece of paper against Sarah's chest

"Stay the hell away from him, I don't ever want to see you near him ever again or I'll call the police!!!" yelled Mrs Scarlatti

"Mrs Scarlatti calm down, how could Sarah be responsible of your son getting shot?" asked Greg to calm Mrs Scarlatti down

_Sarah read what the piece of paper said _"Your son will get shot tonight and there will be more damage if that viper doesn't stay away from him."_ Sarah calmly stood up and let go of Spike's hand and walked out of the room crying. Jules followed her knowing something was wrong._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	23. The Ball part 4

"Sarah what's going on?!" asked Jules

"Jules, I don't know…" said Sarah between two breath

"What does the paper say?" asked Jules

_Sarah handed Jules the piece of paper. She waited for her friends reaction._

"Sarah, whoever wrote this cannot hurt you. Spike loves you and he wouldn't let anything happen to you." said Jules

"I know but he got shot and it's my fault." said Sarah

"No, Sarah it's not. This is racism that's what it is." said Jules

"Look I just want to go home…" said Sarah

"Okay, I'll get you taxi." said Jules

"Thanks" said Sarah

_Jules accompanied Sarah home to make sure she'd make it there and left for the hospital to see_ _how Spike was doing._

"Just keep me posted…" said Sarah

"I will, don't worry… You stay here and I'll give you a call." said Jules leaving her friends place

"Is everything okay Sarah?" asked the babysitter

"Hey, Melissa… No, everything is just wrong tonight." said Sarah not even remembering Melissa was babysitting CJ tonight

"I can stay longer if you want… CJ just finished his homework." said Melissa

"No, it's okay you can go.. Thank you Melissa" said Sarah

_As Melissa hugged CJ goodbye and wished him sweet dreams, he, just seeing his mother ran to hug her_

"Hi mom!! You look like a princess… No more like a queen!" said CJ

"Well thank you, I guess you'd be the prince." she said trying to smile

_CJ obviously saw that his mom was sad_

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked CJ

_Sarah sat on the couch and CJ did the same. He leaned his head on his mother's shoulder as she caressed his curly brown hair_

"Spike got hurt tonight and he's in the hospital…" said Sarah

"No… We were suppose to go play soccer tomorrow." said CJ

"I know sweetheart but…." Sarah said interrupted by her cell ringing.

"Jules?" asked Sarah without looking at the caller ID

"He's stable, they got him out of surgery but he still hasn't woke up yet." explained Jules

"Thanks…" Sarah sighed with relief

"According to Lou, he's been whispering your name ever since you left the Ball and until he lost consciousness in the ambulance…" said Jules

Sarah started crying again

"Jules… I can't…" said Sarah

"He loves you very much. Whatever happens, don't you forget it." said Jules "I've got to go… You know cell phones are not allowed in hospitals."

"Yeah… Keep me posted Jules." said Sarah

"I will." said Jules ending the call

_CJ had been listening to the conversation and had started crying…_

"Don't worry, he's strong, he'll come trough." said Sarah

_They both fell asleep on the couch minutes later. Sarah holding her phone in one hand and the other resting on her son's cheek._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!!


	24. The Ball part 5

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE PAST DAYS… I GUESS IT'S JUST A DOWN TIME BUT DON'T WORRY! ENJOY!!!

OH YA I'M SWITCHING TO MICHAEL BECAUSE MICHELINO'S TO COMPLICATED

* 3 days later *

_Sarah went back to work after Spike got shot but could not focus the way she used to._

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Sarge after debriefing his team

"Sure, what's up?" said Sarah

"I've noticed that something was affecting your performance on the job." said Sarge

"Sarge…. I'm fine really." said Sarah knowing she was lying to herself

"Sarah, why haven't you visited Spike at the hospital? He's been asking to see you since he woke up 3 days ago." said Sarge

"I was busy… Raising a child is demanding." said Sarah teary eyed

"What's really going on Sarah?" asked Sarge

_Sarah handed Sarge the paper Mrs Scarlatti had given her days ago_

"It's complicated….Please don't ask." said Sarah crying

"Well I've got time for complicated stuff.." said Sarge

"You should've told me about this besides, Spike loves you very much, you should know that by now." said Sarge putting his arm around Sarah's shoulder

"I know.. I'm sorry, I didn't want to harm anyone but how? How do you know about us?" asked Sarah

"He told me in the morning, the same day he got shot, …" said Sarge

"But…What?…" was all Sarah could say

"He didn't want to hide or lie to me so he decided to clear his conscience. He really cares about you Sarah…" said Sarge

"Are you mad?" asked Sarah childishly

"No… I admire his honesty and it seems really serious." said Sarge smiling

"I guess so…" said Sarah giggling

"How about we go see him, right now?" asked Sarge

"That would be great." said Sarah following her boss to the garage

* At the Mount Sinai Hospital *

_Sarah and Greg entered the room where Spike was for the past days but found it empty._

"He's gone…" said Sarah with tears in her eyes

"I guess I should've had that talk with you earlier…" said Sarge trying to comfort her

"Sarah?" asked a voice behind them

"Dad… Have you treated a Michael Scarlatti recently?" asked Sarah

"Yes.. I just discharged him 30 minutes ago, he left with his parents… Darling why are crying?" asked Dr Johnson

"I love him… and I might never be able to have a relationship with him." said Sarah crying

"Never say never…" said Dr Johnson hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead

"C'mon let's go back to HQ…" said Sarge

_Sarah let Sarge walk her back to the car and silence reigned during the whole drive back. When they arrived at HQ, the guys and girl of Team One were talking and laughing._

"I'm sorry Sarah, he must've gone home with his parents…" said Sarge

"It's okay… I just wanted him to know that I was sorry…" said Sarah

"Well I guess you could tell him now…" said Sarge with a smile

_Sarah turned around and saw Spike standing looking at her with a smile._

"Hey." said Spike

"Hey.." said Sarah wiping tears away from her face

_The rest of the team was in the briefing room listening to what was being said in front of them like a movie. Lou was passing a bag of chips…_

"Why didn't you come to see me at the hospital?" asked Spike

"It was because of this" said Sarah handing Spike the famous threat note.

_Your son will get shot tonight and there will be more damage if that viper doesn't stay away from him_

"I didn't want to get you killed or get myself hurt so I did what the note said… I stayed away…" said Sarah

"I don't care about this…. I love you Sarah and that's all that matters to me…" said Spike

"I love you too Spike but what if this threat is real?" said Sarah

"Then we'll fight it." said Spike

"Wasn't I clear enough the last time?" said a voice behind them

_It was the same voice Sarah heard at the Ball, she did not see the face but she remembered the voice…_

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY!


	25. The Ball part 6

_The man pointed his gun on Sarah and walked up to her._

"So, you're the one who shot him?" said Sarah pointing at Spike

"I suggest you to put that gun down sir." said Ed coming out of the briefing room followed by the rest of Team One all armed.

"Ed, it's okay… Everything is under control." said Sarah

"Sarah…" said Spike

"It's all good. Everybody stand down." said Sarah to the team

_Everybody lowered their weapons put standing by for any wrong move from the bastard that shot their team mate._

"You like to play with danger don't you?" asked the man grinning

"Why don't you just shoot me and get this over with?" asked Sarah

"Sarah, don't do anything stupid…." said Greg

"You'll see…" said Sarah smiling

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" said Sarah to get the gunman angry

"You should watch your words miss Sarah Elizabeth Johnson…" said the man

"You know my name now? I thought I was the viper?" said Sarah "You sent this note to Mrs Scarlatti to make her think I was a threat to her son, but it's just a lie!"

"You're pretty smart for a young mom of a kid she had when she was 16." said the man

"Who are you working for? The mob?? Let me tell you that I am proud of my son and that I love him very much. If you checked your sources you would know that." said Sarah

"You don't need to know who I'm working for… But once again you've disobeyed orders." said the man

"You people don't want me to date Spike just because I'm not Italian. So what? Couples shouldn't be determined by their ethnicity or skin colour." said Sarah

"What a touching speech…" said the man

"Go ahead and shoot me right now! Just by my heart." challenged Sarah

_Sarah took the man's hand and placed the gun on the left side of her chest._

"C'mon pull the trigger. Right here I won't feel a thing…" said Sarah "Oh no, forget it my heart might pump the bullet some place else. Why not right between my eyes?" said Sarah putting the gun to her forehead

"Sarah stop, you don't have to do this…" said Spike

"Don't worry he wont shoot me…You know why? Because that's not how it's done. You'd rather shoot someone who's willing to fight for their life than to shoot someone who's asking for it." said Sarah

"You'll get what you deserve one way or another.." said the man

"Yeah, whatever. Your under arrest for shooting a police officer, profaning threats to another police officer and for attempted murder on that same officer. If you lost count, that would be me… You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one, one will be appointed to you. You have one phone call in jail, so I suggest you to use it wisely. Understood?"

_The man was escorted out by Ed. Sarah turned to Spike_

"Spike, I'm…" started Sarah interrupted by Spike's finger on her lips.

"I've I ever told you that you talked too much?" said Spike with a smile

"Nope…But I guess I'll learn my lesson now…" said Sarah giggling

"Yeah.." said Spike smiling getting closer to Sarah

_The couple kissed passionately which was commented by Team One whistling until Sarge said to cut it off._

"Alright, alright, breathe now already." said Sarge

_Everybody laughed_

"I guess were busted now han?" said Sarah laughing

"Wait until Ed finds out…." said Wordy

"Find out what?" said Ed

"Nothing." said Spike

"No… Spike and I are dating." said Sarah

"What? and I wasn't informed of this??" said Ed

"They just revealed it to us" said Sam

"Well I hope you guys stick together, because I don't want no drama in my team understood?" said Ed

"Copy" said Sarah and Spike together

"Let's go celebrate this at the bar" said Lou

"Cool." said Ed

_Team One was enjoying their night over a beer and laughing about their new discovery. Wordy wondered how Sarah could endure Spike… When Mrs Scarlatti came in the bar, all the laughing had stopped._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!!


	26. The Ball part 7

"Michael Scarlatti what have I told you??!!" said Mrs Scarlatti "You cannot date her or they will kill you!!"

"Ma, the threat is fake!" said Spike

"I love your son and I wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant dying." said Sarah

"Silence! I did not ask you to answer me!" said Mrs Scarlatti lifting her hand ready to slap Sarah

"You cannot hit me, I am not your child Mrs Scarlatti." said Sarah blocking Mrs Scarlatti's arm

"Ma, if you can't get used to the fact that I'm dating a black girl then I guess I shouldn't stay with you guys." said Spike

"Son, be careful with what you are doing." said Mr Scarlatti

"Pa, I know exactly what I have to do. I'm moving in with Sarah" said Spike

"What?" said Sarah

"See even your lover doesn't agree." said Mrs Scarlatti

_Sarah looked into Spike's eyes and saw that he was dead serious, she smiled at him and took his hand._

"If that's what you want. I'll be happy to have you home with us." said Sarah

"In fact, I'll go get my things right now. You're driving?" said Spike

"Yes, sure. Let's go now." said Sarah

"Team, I'll see you tomorrow." said Spike

"Bye Spike!!" said everyone

"Hey, Spike need some help with moving stuff?" asked Lou

"Lewis Young, you should be ashamed of yourself… And I thought you were a good influence on my son." said Mrs Scarlatti

"I guess the little boy has grown into a man, Mrs Scarlatti." said Lou leaving the bar to join his best friend Spike

"Mr Parker, please do something." said Mrs Scarlatti in a pleading tone

"Mrs Scarlatti, I cannot change what your son has decided…" said Greg

"Natalia, please don't embarrass yourself, let's go home and try to talk to our son." said Mr Scarlatti

"Wow, I never thought I'd see that happen in my life…" said Ed

"You're not alone." said Wordy

* At Spike's parents house *

"Spike, that was the craziest thing I've seen you do besides defusing bombs!" said Lou lifting a box filled with a little bit of everything.

"Well, I can't let anyone diss my girlfriend this way not even my parents." said Spike

"Well, the girlfriend is surprised and amazed by her boyfriend's attitude." said Sarah leaning to kiss Spike

"Alright let's move kids!" said Lou

"You got what you need?" asked Mrs Scarlatti at the door of her son's room

"Yeah.. Ma." said Spike

"My door will always be open for you figlio _(son)_." said Mrs Scarlatti with tears in her eyes

_Spike walked out of the house with Lou and the woman he loves, thinking that a new chapter had began._

* At Sarah's apartment *

"Thanks for helping us Lou" said Sarah

"No problem, anytime. See y'all tomorrow." said Lou

"So?" said Sarah

"This is all new to me…" said Spike

"Well let's make you comfortable then…" said Sarah getting close to Spike so she could kiss him

"Spike!!" said CJ

"Hey buddy!!" said Spike

"Are you going to stay with us?" said CJ

"Yes, I am!" said Spike

"Cool!!!" said CJ

-*-*-*-

REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	27. When Parker Comes Along part 1

I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT… I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON THIS SUBJECT, SO IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME. SPIKE IS GOING TO BE A DADDY!!!

"Team One, hot call! A father threatens to commit suicide. Team One, hot call! 22 Spadina Ave." said Winnie in the intercom

"Alright team, let's gear up!" said Sarge

"Copy!" answered everyone

* At 22, Spadina avenue *

"Okay, guys let's see if we can talk this guy out of committing suicide." said Sarge "Winnie, do we have and ID on this guy?"

"Owner of the house is a Mr Kenny Grayson, he lives there with his wife Laureen and their baby boy." said Winnie

"Eddie, we have an infant involved so less lethal entry. Got a plan?" asked Sarge

"I saw movement at a window, I'm guessing nursery, so let's surprise him from the back door that opens to the kitchen and from there go up the stairs." said Ed

"And we could separate in two groups to surround him better. I'm sure that this door in the parents bedroom opens to the nursery." added Lou checking the blueprints of the house.

"Sounds great, lets keep a low profile to not alert him and get the wife and the baby out safely." said Sarge

"Okay, Sam you go up the roof, to the skylight find a Scorpio position, if needed." said Ed

"Copy" said Sam

"Jules, you and Sarah try to get the wife and kid out safely." said Ed

"Copy" said the ladies

"Wordy, Spike you coming with me." said Ed

"Copy" said the two men

"Okay Lou were at the door, you follow us on the monitor?" asked Ed

"Copy, the subject is still upstairs." said Lou

"Let's go!" said Ed

_Ed, Wordy and Spike followed by Jules and Sarah went inside the kitchen pausing for any sounds. The couple upstairs was arguing clueless that the SRU was in their house._

"Let's give them a call, shall we?" said Sarge picking up the phone and dialling the house number.

* Upstairs *

"Who's that now? Your snobbish friends calling to know how's our sex life?!!!" yelled the husband

"Kenny, you're insane, put that gun down please… You're scaring the baby." said the wife

"That baby's not mine, you bitch! Now pick up the damn phone!!" yelled the man

_In the staircase, Team One could hear the whole thing._

"Hello?" said the wife

"Hi this is Sergeant Gregory Parker, I'm with the police Strategic Response Unit, is this Laureen?" asked Sarge

"Kenny, it's the police… Stop, please!!" said Laureen

"Laureen, can you tell me what's going on?" asked Sarge "Entry Team stand down, stand down" he said in his headset

"Copy. Entry team standing down.." said Ed

"Laureen? Can you talk to me?" asked Sarge

"Laureen, put the phone down now or I'll kill you!" yelled the man

"I can't sir. Please Kenny, let me go no!" begged Laureen

"Sam? What's going on in there?" asked Sarge

"He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to floor, boss he's got a gun!" said Sam

_Boom!_

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	28. When Parker Comes Along part 2

"Shots fire, shots fire!!!" said Ed

"Entry team go now!" said Sarge

"Sarge he shot her." said Sam

"Is she still moving?" asked Sarge

"I don't know it's hard to tell…" said Sam

"Copy." said Sarge

_Team One moved in really fast but silently so that the subject wouldn't tick. _

"Sir, put your gun down now…" said Ed calmly

_Ed and Spike were in front of the subject , while Jules and Sarah were close to the victim. Wordy was at the bedroom door to the subject's left._

"I can't believe it… I killed her…." said the subject sadly

"Sir, she's still breathing, so no you did not kill her." said Jules to reassure him

"Really?" said the subject laughing evilly

"Sir, you really need to put that gun down…" said Ed again

_The subject shoots himself in the head and his cadaver falls to the ground_

"Ed, what just happened?" asked Sarge

"Subject is down…" said Ed turning is face away from the corpse

_Wordy disarmed the subject and took his pulse_

"He's dead." said Wordy

"Copy" said Sarge

"He's dead?" said Laureen

"Yes… I'm sorry…" said Sarah

"No.. Don't be. Listen to me, after we got married, I cut the cord with my family because they thought I was making a mistake…" she paused and smiled " I guess they were right… I want you to take care of my son for me…" added Laureen

"I.. You'll get trough this…" said Sarah to comfort her

"No, I wont… You and I both know that… I give you the permission of taking care of my son like he was your own." said Laureen

"I am not his family…I…" said Sarah

"His name is Parker… Please just promise me you'll take care of him like he was your own." said Laureen

"I promise" said Sarah

"Thank…." whispered Laureen before dying

"She's dead…" said Jules trying to get her friend to let go of the body

_The baby started crying which got Sarah out of her head space. She walked to the crib where the cries where coming from._

"It's going to be okay, I'll take care of you…" Sarah whispered to the baby

* At SRU HQ *

"Sarge, Ms Rachel Simpson would like to you." said Winnie as Team One returned from the call

"Okay, bring her in the briefing room." said Sarge

"I suppose you know why I'm here?" asked Ms Simpson

"No, not a clue." said Sarge

"That two year old boy, that was found.. He's under our care now." said Ms Simpson

"I don't think so" said Sarah walking into the briefing room holding the little boy with Jules at her side

"Why is that?" asked Ms Simpson

"Because I made a promise to his dying mom that I'll take care of him like he was my own.

"We'll see that after I reach their notary to check their testaments." said Ms Simpson "And I'm sure this little boy has a family that can take care of him." she added

"You don't believe me? You should check our transcript and read carefully the last pages." said Sarah angrily

"We don't usually do this but I stand by what my constable says. Here it is, Ms Simpson.. " said Sarge handing her the transcript

_She read it and saw what Sarah was talking about._

"Well, I trust that this is an official document and therefore, I allow you to keep him for a test period of two days. That is until I find him a relative or a foster family that can take him." said Ms Simpson

"Thank you…" said Sarah

"I'll see you in two days." said Ms Simpson before leaving SRU HQ

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	29. When Parker Comes Along part 3

_Parker started crying uncontrollably which made Sarah upset and she starts to cry._

"Sarah, don't tell me that a baby is making you loose your cool? You're a wonderful mother to CJ and it will be the same for Parker." said Sarge to reassure Sarah

_Sarah calms down and starts walking around with Parker in her arms to try to calm him down._

"I'm scared right now but I'll grow into it… It's the same thing that when I had CJ… You'll love him… And there's Spike…." said Sarah

_Parker stopped crying and fell asleep in Sarah's arms. Spike, Sarah and Parker went home._

* Two days later *

At the SRU, Rachel Simpson the Social Worker comes back to take Parker to his new Foster Family.

"He's going to stay here with me." said Sarah

"I found him a great foster family who would be happy to have him." said Ms Simpson

_She tries to take Parker from Sarah's arms but he cries when she takes him._

"See? He likes me." said Sarah

"You don't understand even if he didn't like me there are some criteria any foster parent would have to respond to." said Ms Simpson

"Okay, should I answer some questions?" asked Sarah

"Yes, there are some questions to answer." said Ms Simpson

"Well bring them on, I'll fill your papers too." said Sarah

"My first question is are you married?" asked Rachel

"Married? Well…" said Sarah

"Sarah and I are engaged and are planning to get married in the next year." said Spike behind Ms Simpson

_Rachel turns around _

"Really? And your name is?" asked Rachel

"Michael Scarlatti, constable here at the SRU." said Spike

"Well then have a seat…" said Rachel

_Rachel Simpson begins her questionnaire to get to know the couple, to be able to make a profile for the adoption agency._

"Who will be taking care of the child when both of you are working?" asked Rachel

"Well, I… We already have a babysitter for my son CJ, I'm sure she won't mind taking care of Parker…" said Sarah

"And we can also arrange with our boss to have flexible schedules to take care of him also." added Spike

"Well, you convinced me, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt and let you keep Parker temporarily until the administrative part is over. Which consist in an investigation of the family." said Rachel

"Thank you very much." said Spike

"I have to precise you that you will have to go to Court to settle everything.

"We understand." said Sarah

_Rachel Simpson gives Parker to Sarah and hands the papers to fill out and leaves. Sarah turns to Spike and gives him a "killer" look._

"Michael Scarlatti you have to be the craziest guy ever. You know that it's a big deal to be father?" said Sarah

"Yes, I understand ma'am." said Spike with a smile

"Since I love you I'll accept your difference. Thanks for stepping up for me and for Parker." said Sarah

_They kiss_

* 6 months later *

_Spike and Sarah go to Court for the legal adoption of Parker since Rachel couldn't find any better offers. They become the legal parents of Parker Johnson._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	30. Red and White Roses part 1

I WANT TO THANK MY "SIS" FALLENSTAR08 FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY. IT'S HALF HERS!!!! I DO NOT OWN THE TORONTO PEARSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT!

_Sarah was getting ready to go to work when her doorbell rang_

"Sarah Johnson?" said the voice in the intercom

"Yes?" said Sarah

"Cupid's Flower Shop, I have a delivery for you." said the voice

_Sarah press the button to let the man in the building._

"Sign here please." said the man

_Sarah signed the receipt and the man handed a beautiful red roses bouquet with one white rose in the middle._

"Well, Mr Scarlatti… You keep surprising me every single day…" said Sarah smelling her present

_Sarah found the little card that came with her bouquet and it said: "I Love You. S."_

"Really cute…" said Sarah smiling. She looked at the time and saw that she was going to be late for work so she rushed out the door.

* At SRU HQ * (in the gym)

"Michael Scarlatti!" yelled Sarah

"What has he done this time?" asked Ed laughing

"He's done nothing but being the best boyfriend ever…" said Sarah smiling

"You got my flowers?" asked Spike with a smile

"Yes, I did… Thanks." said Sarah walking to Spike

_The couple kissed passionately, while the others watched from the side_

"You're all sweaty.. gross." said Sarah pushing gently Spike away

"Well, you're the one who kissed me." said Spike

"I take it back then." said Sarah walking away

"Ouch! I know that tone… You better keep a low profile man." said Ed

_Sarah went to her locker room where Jules was getting change._

"Morning!" said Jules

"Morning Jules." said Sarah

_Sarah got changed in silence and joined the others in the briefing room_

"Okay team, today you know the drill." said Sarge

"Escort, secure and Patrol." said Team One in unison

"Good job class." said Sarge with a smile

"Team One, your escort job has landed." said Winnie in the intercom

"Alright let's go." said Sarge

_Sarah and Jules were riding with Sam, Spike and Lou were driving with Wordy while Ed and Sarge were together. The 3 cars were heading to the Toronto Pearson International Airport where they would escort a Canadian criminal back into the country to be judged._

"Thief!!! Somebody help me!!" said a voice

"We'll get that Boss!" said Jules looking at Sarah

"Ma'am can you tell me what happened?" asked Jules

"A man stole my plane ticket and my passport." said the old woman

"I'm on it!" said Sarah running in the direction the woman saw the thief run to

_There was a man, just like she described that was running. Sarah ended up at the south exit of the airport without seeing the suspect. _

"Jules, the guy's gone… I don't see him." said Sarah in her headset

"Okay… Where are you now? asked Jules

"South exit, I'm coming back in." said Sarah disappointed she didn't catch the thief.

_Suddenly Sarah felt something pulling her back and fabric on her nose and mouth. Her head was heavy and then nothing._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	31. Red and White Roses part 2

ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY "SIS" FOR HELPINIG OUT WITH THE WRITING!!! THE PARTS TO COME WILL BE HARSH…

_Sarah woke up laying on the cold wooden floor in an empty room. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her uniform but a light white dress. Her head was still heavy, she stood up and tried to walk but all she could do is lean against the wall._

"Where's my uniform!!" Sarah yelled

"What do you want!!?" Sarah yelled as her voice echoed in the room

_A man appeared at the door smiling holding big piece of wood._

* At the airport *

"Jules what's you 20?" asked Sarge

"I'm waiting for Sarah to come back, she had no luck with the thief." said Jules into the headset

"Hurry up, we're about to leave for the Court room." said Sarge

"Copy." said Jules

"She said she was at the south exit?" asked Sam

"Yeah… She should be back. What's taking her so long?" asked Jules

"Boss, we've got a problem!" said Spike

"Spike, what kind of problem??" asked Sarge impatiently

"The subject Sarah was after, left the airport in a car but there's no sign of Sarah." said Spike

"Spike are you sure?" asked Sarge

"I was checking the security system cameras like you asked me too in case someone would like to stop our guy from leaving and it's like she vanished." said Spike worried

"Sam and Jules go to the south exit and see if you can find anything, I'll try contacting her." said Sarge

"Sarge, I lost contact with Sarah, she's not in the system. Someone must've destroyed her headset and control." said Winnie in the headset

"Try to track her cell for me, I'm going to call her now." said Sarge

"I'm on it." said Winnie "You can make the call"

_Sarge dialled Sarah's number and hoped that she would pick it up_

* Back in the room where Sarah is held captive *

_Sarah couldn't move after the man had hither multiple times with that piece of wood. She knew her back was bruised. She listened to know if he was still in the room. Silence. Suddenly, she heard her cell ringing. The man came in holding it and he tossed it to her._

"It's for you, make this quick." said the man

_Sarah sighed with relief when she saw that it was Sarge_

"Sarah, are you okay?" asked Sarge

"Yeah a little beat up but I'm fine." said Sarah

"A little beat up??!! A little beat up?!! I'll show you a little!!!" yelled the man grabbing Sarah

"Sarah?!" said Sarge

_The man grabbed Sarah and threw her against the wall he punched her in the stomach, slapped her in the face. Sarah dropped her phone and tried to move to the other side of the room. The man came from behind lifted her up and pushed her in the corner._

* Meanwhile *

_Team One escorted their subject to the Courthouse and when back to HQ to figure out how to find Sarah. They had all heard when Sarah was attacked over their headset. _

"I was able to track the cell signal from her phone. It's coming from 1001, Miller drive." said Winnie

"Thanks Winnie, keep track of it to see if they move." said Sarge "Team One, let's go!"

"I should've went after that guy with her …" said Jules

"So that he could take you too?" said Sam

"It's not of your fault Jules." said Wordy

* Back in the "torture" room *

"I'll let your little friends see what I'm doing to you…" said the man taking a little remote out of his pocket and pressing a record button.

"What is this? Souvenirs?" asked Sarah

"No… Memories." said the man grinning

_He knew that this video would be sent into the SRU system, which made him eager to hurt his victim. He pulled Sarah by her hair and unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants while he laid on top of Sarah to rape her. _

* At SRU HQ *

_Winnie received and e-mail saying that if they wanted to see Sarah alive to click on the link. What Winnie saw shocked her so much that it brought her to tears. She sent the video to Sarge's phone with disgust. _

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	32. Red and White Roses part 3

-*-*-*-

"No!!! No!! Stop!!! Please!" yelled Sarah

"That's what you get for saying you were a little beat up!" said the man as he forced Sarah to kiss him.

_Slowly, Sarah fell into darkness, she could not move or make a sound. Her attacker had drugged her when he forced her to kiss him, she knew it. He took pleasure in seeing her weak and laughed as he knew the SRU must've seen the rape "live"._

* Outside 1001, Miller Drive, the SRU arrived on scene *

"Sarge… The video… It's Sarah…" said Winnie

"I can't watch this." said Sarge "We have to get her out of there."

"But we can't get in there until he's away from Sarah. Otherwise he could…" said Sam but he did not finish his sentence

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Jules

_Seeing her best friend in that position against her will made her angry and nauseous. She walked away from her team so that they wouldn't see her be sick and crying._

* Inside 1001, Miller Drive *

_The man satisfied, left Sarah unconscious on the floor and left the room. He decided to send a message to his "friends" outside. He threw a glass bottle at the front window with a piece of paper inside and went back downstairs._

* Outside *

"Subject just threw an object out of the window, Sarge." said Sam

"What is it?" asked Sarge from the mobile command

"It's a bottle." said Sam

"Spike, make sure this bottle isn't some kind of chemical bomb… Wordy stay with Sam." said Sarge

"Copy" answered the constables

"There's no unusual smell, it's just a plain glass bottle with a message in it." said Spike after inspecting the bottle.

"What does it say?" asked Ed

"Jackass!" said Sam

"Braddock." said Ed in a severe tone

"It says: _Hope you've enjoyed the show_…." said Wordy

_Sarge hit his fist against the table and got out of the mobile command. Spike was pale with anger and walked to the cars to calm himself down._

"Come out you jackass!!!" yelled Sam towards the house his rifle pointed at the door

"Calm down man!" said Wordy still holding the piece of paper.

"Okay, Eddie, this time it's personal so we need to work fast. I'll try calling her again. Figure a plan for entry ASAP." ordered Sarge

"Copy." said Ed

_Sarge, knew this case would get to him but he never thought he'd see a rape happen in his life. He tried Sarah's phone but all he heard was: Sorry, the person you are trying to call is unavailable for the moment. Please try again. Sarge shook his head as he walked towards the car Spike had entered to let his anger out._

* Inside *

"Your friends got my message and now it's time to give them more action." said the man to Sarah

"Please… Just leave me alone…." said Sarah crying

"C'mon stand up and fight me!" said the man "You were trained for that!" he added

"No I was trained to save lives and protect people…Not to fight strangers for no reason." said Sarah

_The man walked furiously to Sarah to force her to fight him back._

* Outside *

"Sarge we've got movement inside, he's forcing her to fight him back." said Lou who was in the mobile Command with Jules

"Eddie how's that entry plan coming?" asked Sarge

"Give me 5 boss." said Ed

"We don't have 5 minutes Ed!" said Sarge angrily

_For the past 10 minutes, Sarge was trying to talk Spike down. He wanted the man dead and was trying to figure out where in this house he was holding Sarah. Sarge was getting some sense out of his young constable until Lou said that he was forcing Sarah to fight him._

"I'm going to kill him." said Spike coldly

* Inside *

_Sarah fought like she never fought anyone before. She kicked, punched, hit pushed but her strength was leaving her. Before she could do anything, her attacker hit her so hard that she lost consciousness._

-*-*-*-

I KNOW IT'S SAD BUT....REVIEW!!


	33. Red and White Roses part 4

DON'T WORRY SARAH WILL GET OUT OF THERE ALIVE. SOME HAPPY STUFF ARE COMING (RIGHT SIS?)

_After forcing Sarah to fight him, the man had beaten Sarah pretty badly. He wanted to see how much pain she could take._

"Any last words?" asked the man

"Sarge… Please help me…." was all Sarah could say

* Outside *

"Sarge, Sarah's talking to us…" said Jules crying

"She's asking you to help her…" said Lou

_Sarge looked up in the sky so that he wouldn't cry in front of his team._

"Looks like they are in the basement." said Wordy "See the light here? It means the window must be small and high"

"Okay then let's go in by the basement. I want someone at the front door in case he attempts to escape from there." ordered Ed

"I'll stay at the front door, who's with me?" said Jules coming out the Mobile Command

"I'll go inside with Ed." said Spike arming his gun

"No, Spike, you stay up front with Jules." said Ed

"But Ed, I.." said Spike

"You're too angry to face the subject. You and Jules, in the front. It's final." said Ed severely

"Copy" said Spike

"Boss, you coming?" asked Ed

"Yeah…" said Sarge

_Ed was first in the garage previously opened by Spike's "magic", followed by Sarge, Wordy and Sam._

* Inside *

_The man locked Sarah's legs with his knees and slowly lifted the white dress he had put on her after taking her from the airport. He was about to rape her again when he heard sounds coming from his garage. _

"This is the Strategic Response Unit, we're coming in!!" yelled Wordy

"Go!" said Ed

_Wordy and Sam broke the door down while Ed was pining the subject with his shield. Sarge was holding a crying and fragile Sarah against him._

"It's over now…" whispered Sarge to Sarah

_Sam handcuffed the subject while Ed was holding him still. They left Wordy and Sarge inside with Sarah._

"Sarge, I don't …" said Sarah

_Sarge let go of Sarah, thinking she was going to throw up but foam was coming out of Sarah's mouth and she convulsed on the floor. Her face became red, sign that she could not breathe._

"We need Paramedics in here now!!" yelled Wordy

_Sarge turned Sarah's face to the side, so that her airways could be clear, but Sarah's body kept moving uncontrollably._

"She's having an overdose!! C'mon!!! Sarah stay with us." said Sarge

_The Paramedics came in to find Sarah's body on the floor not moving._

"Get the crash cart now!!" yelled one of the Paramedics to the other

_30 seconds later the other Paramedic came back with the crash cart. Paramedic #1 was installing the electrodes related to the defibrillator on Sarah's chest.. After 3 attempts by Paramedic #2, Sarah's heart starts again. The whole intervention lasted 5 minutes but it was the longest 5 minutes for Team One._

"We're taking her to Mount Sinai hospital, right now." said Paramedic #1

"Okay, thanks we'll follow you there."

_While the 2__nd__ Paramedic was installing the oxygen mask on Sarah and strapping her on the stretcher, the first one was explaining to Sarge what was going to be done on Sarah. The Paramedics took Sarah out of the house. The rest of Team One looked sadly at their team mate who was unconscious and injured as she passed by. Her body seemed so fragile and small…The subject was arrested and put in a police car._

* At Mount Sinai Hospital *

_Team One was sitting silently in the waiting room in hope of hearing news about their "little sister" Sarah. _

"Are you with Sarah Johnson?" asked a doctor

"Yes.." said Sarge

"I'm Doctor Jasmine Pharris. We're getting a hold of Dr Johnson and his wife. In the meantime, you can go see her. She's still in ICU, room113." said Dr Pharris

"Thank you" said Sarge.

"Spike should go first" said Jules

"Go Spike… She needs you." said Ed

"Jules, will you go with me?" asked Spike

"Yeah… No problem." said Jules

"Sarah?" said Spike entering the room.

_He noticed that the oxygen mask was removed and replaced by a tube. The little beep coming from the monitor indicated that she was still alive. Spike sat next to her, took her hand and cried. Jules watched her team mate cry thinking that she had never seen him this vulnerable._

"It's going to be okay Sarah, I promise." whispered Spike

"She's a fighter Spike, we're not going to lose her." said Jules approaching Sarah

"I love you…" whispered Spike to Sarah before crying again

_The two friends stayed in silence bonding in their tears until Sarah's father came in the room._

"My little girl…" said Mr Johnson

_Sarah opened her eyes and started coughing because of the tube. Mr Johnson washed his hands, put gloves on and took the tube out so his daughter could breathe on her own. Doctor Pharris walked in and sighed of relief when she saw Dr Johnson taking care of her patient, she thought Sarah had stopped breathing from hearing a beeping sound._

"Hey…" said Spike still holding her hand

"Let go of me!!! Don't touch me!!!!" Sarah yelled

_Sarah panicked as she thought her attacker was by her side_

"Sarah it's me Spike!" said Spike still holding her hand "It's over Sarah, he's in prison." said Spike trying to calm his girlfriend

_Sarah, calmed down and looked at Spike. She recognized him and felt stupid for mistaking him for her attacker._

"Spike?" said Sarah

"I'm right here baby…" said Spike gently

_Sarah held on to Spike and cried like a baby. Her father could not stand seeing her like this and walked out the room with Doctor Pharris and asked about his daughter's state._

"Spike.. He…" started Sarah

"I… I know… you don't have to say it…" said Spike

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG….


	34. Red and White Roses part 5

THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SIDE EFFECTS OF THE DRUG USED ON SARAH IN THIS CHAPTER, SO YES SHE WILL BE SEEING DANGER EVERYWHERE.

(I was listening to Christina Aguilera's Fighter so I guess it put me in the mood…)

I'M BRINGING THE FRENCH BACK!!!!

_Sarah was awake and thankful that her best friend Jules and her boyfriend Spike were there to support her. Sarge was looking at her trough the glass window, hesitating on whether or not he should enter._

"He's here…" said Sarah

"Who's here Sarah?" asked Jules

"My attacker! Get him away from me!!!" yelled Sarah

_Sarge entered the room_

"Sarah, it's me Greg… Calm down… He can't hurt you anymore…" said Greg trying to get her to calm down

_Sarah stood on the bed and gave Greg a vertical round kick in the face._

"Sarah, calm down!" yelled Spike

"Get her to lay down!" yelled Dr Pharris

"What's going on?" asked Jules

"It's the side effects of the drug, she's hallucinating! Now stop her from moving." said Dr Pharris

_Spike, Jules, Greg and Mr Johnson were holding Sarah down as she was still agitated until Dr Pharris gave her a sedative. Slowly Sarah stopped moving and fell asleep. _

"I'm really sorry sir, I didn't think she would react that way…" said Dr Pharris

"It's okay.. She needs some time…" said Greg walking out the room to join his team

-*-*-*-

"What happened we heard people screaming?" asked Wordy when Greg appeared

"She kicked me…" said Greg

"What??! Your joking right?" asked Ed

"No, see for yourself." said Greg turning his face so Ed could see the bruise caused by Sarah's kick

"She thought you were her attacker?" asked Lou

"Yeah…" said Greg

"She messed you up pretty bad man." said Ed looking at his friend's face

"They gave her something to make her sleep… I think she's still in shock…" said Greg

"She'll get through it.." said Sam

"Let's hope so." said Lou

_Team One left the hospital around 7 o'clock at night and they parted their way home. Spike and Jules also left, orders of Dr Pharris. Sarah was still high on the drug that was given to her and would deal with severe side effects before her body would eliminate the drug completely. Dr Pharris moved Sarah to an upper level of the hospital during the night judging that Sarah recuperated well._

* The next morning *

_For the first time in years, Gabrielle Johnson, was standing in front of her daughter watching her sleep. When her husband told her that their daughter had been raped, she rushed to the hospital. She was hoping to make peace with Sarah after their way parted when she was 16. The sun was invading the room where Sarah was which woke her up. As she opened her eyes, she saw a silhouette standing looking out the window. She automatically recognized the figure._

"Mom?" said Sarah

_Gabrielle turned to the sound of the word she hasn't heard for the past 8 years._

"Good morning darling…" said Mrs Johnson

"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah

"Well if that's a way to greet your mom… I thought you'd be happy to see me…" said Mrs Johnson

"Do you actually care about what happened to me?" asked Sarah

"Of course honey, I do care about you, why would I be there otherwise?" asked Mrs Johnson

"Really? Well it sure doesn't show that you cared about me when I got pregnant. Or when I gave birth to my son, I had to look for a place to stay to raise my son by myself. You sure didn't care back then!" said Sarah angrily

"Sarah Elizabeth Johnson, do not use that tone with me young lady!" said Mrs Johnson

"Or what?? You'll kick me out?!!! You can't kick me out of here mom because it's a hospital!!" yelled Sarah

"Sarah, I'm here to make peace with you and that's how you treat me?!!" said Mrs Johnson

"You know I'm sure that dad forced you to come here!" said Sarah

"Sarah! That's enough!!" said Mrs Johnson

"Get…" started Sarah

_Sarah took the little bags on the night stand and threw up. Her mom, called a nurse to check on Sarah_

"Ma'am it's normal for her to be sick. Her body is trying to evacuate the drugs. Depending on the given amount, she could get worse." said the nurse

"Okay… Can you page Dr Johnson for me please?" asked Mrs Johnson

"Sure Mrs Johnson, no problem. And if she needs any more bags, just press the red button." said the nurse

_5 minutes later, Sarah's dad came in the room._

"She got sick, Alexandre" said Mrs Johnson

"It's normal, her body is self-cleaning." said Dr Johnson "Bonjour ma puce, comment te sent-tu?" _(Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?)_

"Aussi bien que si une voiture m'était rentré dedans." _(As if a car ran into me) _answered Sarah

"Well that's good" laughed Dr Johnson

"In what is that good?" asked Sarah

"It means that your body is fighting the intruder out." said Dr Johnson taking his daughter's temperature

_Dr Pharris walked in_

"Good morning Sarah." said Dr Pharris

"Morning Doctor." said Sarah

"Dr Johnson, Mrs Johnson, nice to see you." said Dr Pharris

"Excuse me.." said Sarah

"For what?" asked Dr Johnson

_Sarah took another bag from the nightstand and got sick…. 2 bags later, everything stopped_

"I'm sorry…." said Sarah

"It's okay…" said Dr Johnson

"You're on the way of healing.." said Dr Pharris

"Let's hope this all stops soon." said Sarah

"It will, don't worry." said Mrs Johnson

"What time is it?" asked Sarah

"7:30 AM, why?" said Mrs Johnson

"Oh! No! CJ and Parker!!!" said Sarah reaching for the phone

* At 76, La Rose avenue *

"Hello?" said Spike

"Who' this?" asked Sarah

"Sarah?" asked Spike

"Spike?" asked Sarah

"If you're calling to know how your sons are doing, let me tell you their fine. CJ's getting ready to go to school now… Parker will be spending the day with Melissa. Can't stay long, got to go!" said Spike

"Just tell them that I love them very much…" said Sarah smiling

"Will do!" said Spike

"Spike? Thanks…" said Sarah

"No big deal. I love you!" said Spike

"I love you too…" said Sarah

_They both hung up at the same time._

"They're okay?" asked Dr Johnson

"Yup." said Sarah

"Who's Spike? Please don't tell me it's his real name!" said Mrs Johnson

"His name is Michael Scarlatti… We work together." said Sarah smiling

"How many times have I told you not to mix…" said Mrs Johnson

"Business with pleasure. I know.. But this time it's different. I really love him and so does he." said Sarah

"Well I can't wait to see him…" said Mrs Johnson. She paused and looked at her watch "I have to go to the office. I'll come by later." she added kissing Sarah on the forehead

"Okay…" said Sarah

"We're going to do some last tests just to see how your body is reacting to the medication and we'll see where we go from there." said Dr Pharris.

"Sounds good." said Sarah

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	35. Red and White Roses part 6

THANKS TO MY SIS FALLENSTAR08 FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!! HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!!! I ADDED LITTLE THINGS HERE AND THERE…

* Later that same day, after Sarah's tests… *

_Spike and Jules came into Sarah's hospital room._

"Hey Spike, Jules. How are you two?" Sarah asked trying to be cheery.

_Spike's stomach twisted itself into a knot. He balled his hands into fists. How he would just love to have one minute alone with the monster who did this to Sarah._

"Well, we're doing better than you!. "Jules said, and she sat down beside Sarah.

_She took Sarah's hand._

"I'm so sorry Sarah, I-I should have been there, been with you, when you chased the suspect.."

_Jules's voice cracked._

"I let this happen to you. I should have gone with you. I should have...I'm so, so sorry Sarah.."

_Tears now coursed down Jules's face, and her body shuddered with sobs. Sarah felt Jules's pain. She stroked Jules's hand._

"No Jules, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Do not even dare to think this was your fault! It wasn't. It's okay..." Sarah's voice was soft but firm.

Jules looked at Sarah. "Oh Sarah......" She and Sarah hugged. "You're amazing...."

Sarah cleared her throat." So, where's the rest of the team?" she asked, a bit of her old self starting to shine through.

Spike stood up. "They're outside. They're all dying to see you. Do you want to see them?" _Sarah nodded._

"Oh, and by the way, CJ and Parker are also here to see you." he added. "They don't know you've been raped, and no one's going to tell CJ and Parker unless you want them to."

Sarah shook her head. "I'll tell them later."

_Spike nodded. He walked to the door and went outside. That left Jules and Sarah alone._

"When you were being raped and beaten, I was praying he would stop. When you got out, I thought I was going to faint, I was so happy you were alive. I'm so happy you're here right now." Jules said softly.

Sarah squeezed her hand. "Right now, I'm happy I'm with my best friend."

Jules smiled." You rock Sarah. You're so brave. Oh yeah, you kicked Sarge in the face, but he's still glad to see you."

Sarah groaned. "Right. I guess that drug and my body didn't mix well. If I get my pay cut, I'll know why..."she said, and she and Jules laughed.

"I still can't believe my Mom comes to see me after so many years. I'm still not sure whether I can really forgive her or not." Sarah said quietly.

_Jules nodded._

"It may take some time." Sarah nodded.

_Spike came back, with the team and CJ, Parker, Sarah's parents, and Spike's parents in too. Sarah became a little suspicious as to why her parents and Spike's parents were there too._ "Mom! You're alright!" CJ yelled happily, and he ran up to her bed and hugged her tightly.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks to my friends. Have you thanked them yet?" she asked, smiling.

CJ stood up. "Thank you all for saving my Mom's life!" he said happily.

_The whole team smiled._

"And how's my little Parker doing?" Sarah asked happily. She lifted him onto her lap and smiled at him. He smiled back.

_Spike cleared his throat nervously._

"Uhh, Sarah...there's something I want to ask you." he said.

"Okay. Shoot." Sarah said, unaware of just what Spike was going to ask. Jules giggled, and the rest of the team smiled.

"CJ, Parker, Jules, Sarge and the rest of the team have already said it's okay. I have your both your father and mother's blessings and my parents blessings."

_Spike got down on one knee. He got a ring box out and opened it._

" Sarah Johnson, will you marry me?"

_Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise. Everyone smiled and started clapping and cheering._

"C'mon Mom, say yes! Please?" CJ begged. Parker giggled and clapped.

"He really loves you Sarah, say yes." Jules said excitedly.

"It's okay Sarah, you can say yes." Sarge said.

"Say yes Sarah!" said Wordy

"He's been waiting so long to do this!" said Lou

"Oooh, 40 Karat gold! He must really love you!" Various calls from the other team members came.

_Sarah was in shock._

"Mom, Dad? Are you sure you're okay with this?"

_Mr. and Mrs. Johnson both nodded their heads._

"And Mr. and Mrs. Scarlatti?" They also nodded their heads.

Sarah faced Spike, her face jubilant." Yes, sweetheart, I would love to marry you."

_Cheers erupted from everyone. Parker giggled._

"Spike's gonna be my dad! Spike's gonna be my dad!" CJ sung happily.

_Smiling, Spike walked over to Sarah. They then shared a big kiss as everyone cheered._ _Spike and Sarah gazed at each other. Once more, they kissed._

"Aww Sarah, I told you he was perfect for you!" Jules called out happily and everyone laughed.

_It seemed __**just**__ perfect. _

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!

See good things can happen to Sarah too!

But it's not over yet!!!


	36. Red and White Roses part 7

THANKS AGAIN TO MY SIS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WHICH INSPIRED ME THIS ONE!!

-*-*-*-

"Sarah, I want you to know that I am sincerely sorry for what happened when I first met you…" said Mrs Scarlatti

"Are you really?" asked Sarah

"Yes…" said Mrs Scarlatti

"Because, your body language and your tone suggests otherwise." said Sarah in a cynical tone

"What?" said Mrs Scarlatti embarrassed

"You know I actually studied human behaviour in university. I know that you hate me for taking your son away from you and it shows!" said Sarah

"Sarah, stop." said Mr Johnson

"No, let me finish! I love your son and you would know it if you just took one look at him!" yelled Sarah

"If you heard that a friend of your son could get him killed just by spending time with him wouldn't you want to do whatever it takes to stop it?!" asked Mrs Scarlatti

"Don't you dare get my son involved!" said Sarah

"Sarah, that's enough!" yelled Mrs Johnson

"Don't even talk, you don't even like Michael!" said Sarah

"Sarah, you're father and I are happy for the both of you!" said Mrs Johnson

"I'm sick and tired of all this!" said Sarah reaching for her robe, ready to walk out of the room

"Sarah, stop!" yelled Mr Johnson

_Sarah kept on walking to the door when her father picked her up from her back_

"Dad, let me go!!! Let me go!!" yelled Sarah

"Not until you calm down!" said her father still holding her

_Sarah kicked and cried at the same time. The whole team, her sons and Spike's parents watched. Mr Johnson sat Sarah down back on the bed._

"Sarah, listen to me, you're not a kid anymore, this isn't you! I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I'll always support you." said Mr Johnson holding Sarah still

"I'm… Sorry…." was all Sarah could say through her sobs confused by her own reaction

"You need to calm down, sweetie…" said Mr Johnson

"Dad… Can't breathe…" said Sarah

"Sarah?" said Mr Johnson

_Sarah fell on her back onto the bed with her face turning red, she was gasping for air. Dr Johnson got a needle with a syringe from one of the cabinets and stabbed it in his daughter's chest, a white liquid was slowly going up the syringe. Sarah, began to breathe normally._

"I'll get that to the lab, I'm guessing it's the rest of the drug cocktail he gave you…" said Dr Johnson

"It's gone?" asked Sarah calmly

"Yes… It's gone." said Dr Johnson hugging her

"I can see that you really care about my son Sarah… I really do, and I pray that you two will find happiness and be blessed in so many ways possible." said Mrs Scarlatti taking Sarah's hands. "I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I guess I was not ready yet to _share_ my son with someone else…" she added laughing

"I can understand…" said Sarah looking at CJ and Parker while tears started pouring down her face

"I want you to marry my son. His happiness, is my happiness and I hope we can start over and have a great relationship. After all, your sons have already seduced me in a way, I don't see why it wouldn't be the same with their mother." said Mrs Scarlatti

_Sarah cried even more_

"Mrs Scarlatti… I…" said Sarah still crying

_Jules started crying, as her other team mates watched the scene with little tears in their eyes and tried to hide it._

"Please call me Natalia…" said Mrs Scarlatti with a smile

"Natalia.. Thank you." was all Sarah said

"Finally , the two women in my life are getting along." said Spike

_Everyone laughed_

"You'll have the biggest wedding ever." said Mrs Johnson

"You'll help me?" asked Sarah

"Of course! I have to get myself forgiven for letting you down for the past 8 years." said Mrs Johnson. She paused "I am truly sorry. It may seem unrealistic but I want to make it up to you. I love you Sarah.. You are my only daughter and I want this day to be the best day of your life… Let me do this for you, for us…" added her mother

"Mom.. I forgive you.." said Sarah

_Sarah and her mom cried together as they hugged_

"Why mommy sad?" asked Parker

"Did he just talk?" Sarah asked looking at her youngest son

"I wanted to surprise you…" said Spike

"Mommy, is not sad honey, I'm happy! Come here you!" said Sarah laughing and picking Parker up to hug him

"He hasn't said a word since we adopted him…" said Spike

"I am so lucky to have you guys in my life… All of you… My parents, your parents, my sons, my new family at work and you…" said Sarah staring at Spike "You… I love you…" said Sarah

_Spike leaned towards her and kissed her_

"Congratulations!" said Greg

"May you be happy together" said Wordy

_Lou got a bottle of Champagne from behind him and opened it and spread it across the room, everyone got wet._

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	37. Welcome Home part 1

AFTER SPENDING 2 DAYS IN THE HOSPITAL, SARAH IS FINALLY DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL. SHE HAPPILY RETURNS HOME ALONGSIDE HER FIANCÉ AND SONS.

"Home sweet home… at last." said Sarah with relief as she opened her apartment door.

"Hey mom, you got some flowers!!" said CJ

"Flowers?" asked Sarah picking up the bouquet and noticing the same card she saw two days ago

"What does it say?" asked CJ

"You're beautiful" read Sarah out loud

"I'm sure it's from daddy!" said CJ

"Daddy?" asked Sarah

"Yes?" said Spike

"Spike said I could call him daddy." said CJ

"Well, I guess you could call him daddy, it's just going to take me some time to get use to it.." said Sarah

_Spike was about to answer when his phone rang._

"I'll be right there." said Spike

"Call?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, I have to go.." said Spike

"Judging by the big smile on your face, I'd say it's a suspicious package or a bomb?" said Sarah

"You know me so well!" said Spike kissing his fiancée on the cheek

"Well, I'm special that way!" said Sarah winking at Spike

"Bye dad!!" said CJ

"Bye buddy!" said Spike

"Bye dada!!" said Parker

"Bye buddy!" said Spike

_Parker smiled_

"Hey, Constable!" yelled Sarah

_Spike turned around_

"Be careful out there." said Sarah

_Spike walked to Sarah and kissed her softly_

"I will…" said Spike walking away

-*-*-*-

_Team One's call was at Royal Military College. A young man was threatening to open fire on the students._

"Sarge, there's one of the instructors that says he knows the subject. His name is Derek Bell" said Winnie in the headset

"Okay, send him in." said Sarge

"Sir, thanks for letting me talk to you." said Derek

"No problem, you said that you know this guy? asked Sarge

"Yeah, we went to Afghanistan together 8 years ago… Our convoy was attacked by surprised and we lost each other… After that night, we never saw him again…I went back home after that attack." said Derek "Yeah, actually, he recognized me but he thinks were still in a war zone." added Derek

"Okay, so we're dealing here with major PTSD. As he told you anything?" said Sarge

"He asked me to find his sister for him." said Derek

"Okay, does she have a name?" asked Sarge

"Uh… I don't remember her name and he didn't tell me her name." said Derek

"What's your friends name?" asked Sarge

"Jacob Johnson." said Derek

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	38. Welcome Home part 2

OKAY GUYS YOU MIGHT WANNA RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…

I MADE A MISTAKE… THERE WERE TWO DIFFERENT CALLS.. SORRY! I MADE SOME RESEARCH ABOUT THE MILITARY.

* At Sarah's house *

"I'm going to the SRU headquarters to wait for Spike, Melissa's going to stay with you two." said Sarah

"Okay, mom!" said CJ

"Bye mommy!" said little Parker

"Bye sweetie" said Sarah picking Parker up and kissing him on the cheek

"Be nice alright!" said Sarah

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes on them." said Melissa

"Thanks again Melissa." said Sarah

"No problem." said Melissa

_Sarah drove to SRU HQ which she hadn't seen in a while._

"Welcome back Sarah! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!" said Winnie

"Well, they can't keep me home forever!" said Sarah smiling

"Well, Team One's not back yet but you can wait here as long as you want." said Winnie

"Really? I thought that they would be back by now. Spike left home a long time ago." said Sarah

"Oh, they got another call on the way back. Military College, a soldier is having major PTSD and still thinks he's at war." briefed Winnie

"Do they need some extra hands? I could go join them…" said Sarah

"Well, wait… Give me a minute. Yes Sarge? She's right here with me…Sure, will do." said Winnie in her headset

_Winnie started typing what Sarge had asked her_

"Sarge wants to know if you are familiar with a certain Derek Bell?" asked Winnie to Sarah

_Sarah paled_

"Did you say Derek Bell? Yeah, I know him…. Why?" asked Sarah

"He says that Jacob Johnson is the subject Team One's dealing with and that he was looking for his sister… Is he related to you?" said Winnie

_Sarah's heartbeat went crazy and her palms were sweaty_

"I know a Jacob Johnson but he's been MIA since 2002. Can you make a research for me?" said Sarah

"Yeah sure." said Winnie

"Could you cross reference the names of Jacob Johnson and Derek Bell?" asked Sarah

"Yeah… Done." said Winnie

"Have they been deployed to Afghanistan at the same time back in 2001? asked Sarah

"Yes.. Both Bell and Johnson have been deployed to Afghanistan for the Canadian Forces in 2001. Corporal Bell was in the Royal Regiment of Canadian Artillery as a gunner alongside Corporal Johnson. They had been there for a year until one mission was aborted, Bell returned to the Country and Johnson was declared MIA." said Winnie

"Thanks Winnie…" said Sarah

_Sarah was confused and was crying. She took an earpiece from the equipment locker and her personal gun in her locker room. She never thought she would have to do this… She drove to the RMC, thinking that she had to stop this before it was too late._

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	39. Welcome Home part 3

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER… HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!

_When Sarah arrived, she saw Team One surrounding the RMC from it's roof to it's entrance. She could not believe the names she heard Winnie say, and would only believe it when she saw them. Derek Bell was her brother's best friend. They shared everything and were like brothers. She knew she could always count on them…_

"Excuse me ma'am but no one's suppose to cross this barrier. Sorry." said the policemen

"I'm with the SRU." said Sarah showing her badge to him

"I'm going to have to verify that." said the policemen

_Sarah grew more impatient by the second. She dialled Sarge's cell to see if he could help her out._

"Hello." said Sarge

"Sarge, it's Sarah, I'm at the barrier but the really nice policemen won't let me get through." said Sarah ironically

"Okay, I'm on it." said Sarge

_Sarge left Derek Bell with Sam as they tried to reason Jacob to find Sarah._

"It's okay, she's with us." said Sarge

"Sorry Constable…." said the policemen

_The policemen allowed Sarah to go through._

"How long have you been listening?" asked Sarge walking Sarah towards the mobile command

"Since Winnie asked me if I knew Derek Bell." said Sarah "How did you…?" said Sarah

"I could hear you crying…" said Sarge holding Sarah tightly and looking into her eyes

"Sarge…I …." started Sarah

"We'll talk after. All that matters now is to get him out of there." said Sarge

"Copy.." said Sarah

"Shut up or I'll shoot you all!!!!" yelled a voice

"What's going on?" asked Sarge in his headset

"Sarge, he's escalating, he thinks we're going to hurt him.." said Sam

"Sierra One in position." said Ed

"Copy, but don't do anything without my go…" said Sarge

_Boom! Boom!_

"Shots fired! Shots fired!!!" said Jules

"Team One what's your status?" asked Sarge

"No harm" was heard 6 times

"He shot in the air." said Wordy

"Please… I've got to go talk to him…" said Sarah

"You're not even armed or protected, no way." said Sarge

_Sarah loaded her gun to show Sarge she was actually armed_

"I'll send you in with Sam and a shield." said Sarge

"Copy." said Sarah knowing it was no time for discussion

"Sam get your shield, I want you to make a way for Sarah to talk him down." said Sarge

"Copy." said Sam

_Sam got his shield and walked towards the subject with Sarah behind him._

"Didn't you hear me? I will shoot you!!" yelled the subject

"You were looking for me, so here I am…" said Sarah from behind the shield

"Arrgh… Sarah?" said the subject confused

"You know this guy?" asked Sam

"Yeah…" said Sarah

"I'm right here but I cannot help you if you don't put your gun down…" said Sarah

"There going to kill me." said the subject

"Not if you put it down…"said Sarah

"How can I trust you!!! You're hiding from me!!" yelled the subject

"Okay… Okay, look at me…look at me…" said Sarah slowly stepping out of the shield

"You got to stay covered!" said Sam

"It's okay." said Sarah

"You haven't changed…" said the subject

_Sarah could hear her team mates questioning the scene that was unfolding before them in her ear but tried to focus on the man that was standing in front of her._

"Corporal, put the gun down now, it's an order!" yelled Sarah

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" said the subject

_The subject put his gun down and stood straight, waiting for the next command._

"At ease…" said Sarah

"Sierra One and Two, stand down.. I repeat stand down." said Sarge

"Copy" said Ed

"Copy" said Jules

_The rest of the team was impress with Sarah knowing the military lingo_

"What happened to you Jake?" asked Sarah

"I haven't been called like this in long time…" said the subject. He paused "I've been fighting for my life for the past years. I lost my memory for a while and then I got it back and here I am…" he added

"I thought you were dead…" said Sarah

"I told you that I wasn't going to die unless they sent you my dog tags." said the subject

"I still got the ones you gave me before you left." said Sarah pulling the silver chain out her shirt.

"I'm sorry… What's going on?" asked the subject confused

"It's going to be okay…" said Sarah

_Sarah cried as she hugged Jake_

"4:15 PM Subject is unarmed and the situation was contained by Constable Johnson" said Lou in the transcriptor

_Team One drove back to HQ after a long day of work. Sarah drove with Jake in her car_

* At HQ *

"Constable Johnson, what is the subject doing here?" asked Commander Holleran

"Commander, he's my brother and his name is Jacob." said Sarah

"It still doesn't explain why he's here." said Commander Holleran

"I think what she's trying to say is that he doesn't need to be in a cell right now because he has an appointment with me." said Dr Amanda Luria

"I asked Dr Luria to see my brother so she can help him with his PTSD." said Sarah

"A shrink, sis?" asked Jake

"Jake it's for your own good…" said Sarah

"I don't need this.. I'm sorry." said Jake

"Really? When you'll end up choking somebody in your sleep because you think you're being attacked, you'll think of your sister and what she tried to do for you." said Sarah pointing her finger angrily at her brother

_Something on his sister's hand drew his attention_

"Where'd you get that ring from?" asked Jake grabbing his sister's left hand

"Don't change the subject on me Jacob Johnson!" said Sarah

"You're married?" asked Jake

"Not yet, I'm engaged." said Sarah

"Please tell me it's not…" said Jake

"No it's not Jordan" said Sarah

"Thank goodness!!" said Jake relieved

"In fact I'll introduce you to the team…" said Sarah

_Team One was in the briefing room_

"Team, I would like you to meet my brother, Jacob Johnson." said Sarah

"Hey!" responded Team One together

"This is the team's Sergeant Greg Parker." said Sarah

"Nice to meet you Jacob." said Greg handshaking Jake

"Here we have our team leader, Ed lane." said Sarah

"Hey…" said Ed

"That's Wordy, Lou and Sam" said Sarah

"Hi." said Jake

"And… about the ring earlier, well this is the guy that gave it to me. Jake, meet Michael Scarlatti my fiancé." said Sarah smiling

"Nice to meet you man. You better take good care of my sister." said Jake seriously

"I will, don't worry." said Spike

"You better, 'cuz no one messes with my sister." said Jake

_Sarah laughed_

"And you might remember her… Jake, it's Jules." said Sarah happily

"What? You? Little Julianna Callaghan?" said Jake surprised

"Yep.. That's me. Nice to see you again Jake." said Jules laughing

"Excuse me Jacob?" said Dr Luria

_Jake and Sarah turned around_

"Ah.. Doc, I'm sorry my sister bothered you but…" said Jake

"Jacob Johnson you better get yourself checked up, Dr Luria is the best at what she does. Besides, you won't get to meet your nephews if you keep acting like that." said Sarah

"Wait. What??!! You got kids? You screwed with my sister?!!!" yelled Jake to Spike ready to fight him

"No…. I swear." said Spike

"Jake, we'll talk after your appointment." said Sarah taking her brother to Dr Luria "Please, just do it for me…" pleaded Sarah

"Alright, I'll do it…" said Jake walking away

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	40. Welcome Home part 4

JJ IS SHORT FOR **J**ACOB **J**OHNSON SO IS JAKE…. I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT!!! BUT I DO OWN SARAH, JJ, PARKER AND CJ!!! ENJOY!!!

_CJ and Parker met their uncle JJ for the first time and they all liked each other. Jacob patiently listened to his sister's story about what happened to her since he left._

"I have to tell mom and dad that you're here." said Sarah happily

"No!" said JJ to rapidly

"Why?" asked Sarah

"I mean not yet… I don't want to rush it." said Jake

"Okay.. But you know, they're going to find out one way or another…." said Sarah

"Yeah…" said Jake

"C'mon boys, time to go to bed!" said Spike

"What? No!!!" said CJ

"No bed! No bed!" chanted Parker

"Yes bed! Yes bed!" said Sarah making funny faces at Parker to make him run

"Run Parker!" said CJ

"I'm going to catch you!!!" said Sarah running after her youngest son

_Jacob watched the scene unfold in front of him and couldn't help but laugh. _

"I haven't heard that in a long time JJ." said Sarah. His laugh was so sincere thought Sarah smiling

"And I haven't laughed like that in a long time." said Jake

"You know, this place isn't so big but we're going to make it work." said Sarah

"Hey, I can sleep on your couch for now I don't mind…." said Jake

"I know but it's not how I want my brother to be treated in his sister's house… I'll look for some bunk beds for the boys and get you, your own bed in their room… If you don't mind." said Sarah

"No, not at all, it would be a great way for me to get to know them better. I would be able to look after them for you so you wouldn't have to worry so much…" said Jake

_Sarah opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. Tears were coming to her eyes._

"You don't know how happy I am to have you back…" said Sarah

"I know.. I feel the same way sis…." said Jake hugging his baby sister thinking that she had matured so much since he last saw her when she was sixteen.

"I'll bathe the boys. You two catch up." said Spike

_Sarah turned to Spike_

"See? That's why I'm happy to have found you when I did…" said Sarah kissing Spike gently on the lips

"And that's why I love you.." said Spike gently caressing Sarah's cheek before walking into the boys' room.

_The Johnsons sat on the couch and talked about their memories together and when they were apart until Spike came back after bathing and tucking the boys in bed. _

"Sorry to interrupt buddy, but if we want to be at our best tomorrow for work, we have to go to bed. You should rest too, I bet you're tired after all, it was a long day for all of us." said Spike

"Spike's right JJ. You can stay here if you want tomorrow while were out or explore the city… The double for the key is hidden behind the mirror next to the door." said Sarah

"Well you're creative." said Jake

"Yup, any precaution is good." said Sarah

"Good night Sarah" said Jake

"Good night Jake." said Sarah before walking to her room

_Sarah turned around_

"Jake?" said Sarah

"Yeah?" said Jake

"I love you and…Welcome Home…" said Sarah with a smile

"I love you too sis." said Jake with a smile

_Everybody fell asleep thinking tomorrow will be a better day not aware of what tomorrow had in store for them…_

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT???**


	41. Trouble part 1

_The next morning, Sarah and Spike left for work, CJ went to school and Parker to the day-care centre. Jacob decided to walk around to remember and discover the city he grew up in. He took the indications Sarah had left him that contained the address of the apartment and how to get there, the address of the SRU headquarter and how to get there and finally her cell number with the number of the SRU. _

-*-*-*-

"I hope he doesn't think I'm mothering him or anything…" said Sarah

"No, I'm sure he knows that you just want him to feel comfortable." said Spike

"Let's hope so… He's my brother and I'm treating him as if he was my five year old son…" said Sarah

"You have a five year old son??? Why didn't you tell me??!" said Spike to bug Sarah

"I know what you're doing Scarlatti, and it's not working." said Sarah laughing

* At SRU HQ *

"Morning sunshine!!" said Ed

"Did you just call me sunshine? What's going on?" asked Sarah

"Nothing… But look at your face, you're glowing." said Ed

"Hey, she's mine back off Lane!" said Spike with a smile that showed his dimples

_Everybody laughed_

"Aww, thanks Eddie.." said Sarah kissing Ed's cheek "Don't tell Sophie I did this." she added walking away

"Good morning Jules!" said Sarah walking into their locker room

"Morning Sarah, you sure look happy today." said Jules

"I guess that seeing my brother alive just gives me a boost. Ed even called me sunshine when I came in." said Sarah

"What? I don't believe you!" said Jules

"Ask anyone that was in the gym this morning and they'll tell you." said Sarah

"Well today will be a crazy day…" said Jules smiling

* Back to JJ *

_After walking for hours, Jake decided he would stop by the SRU HQ to see how his sister was doing._

"Hi, is Sarah Johnson still here?" asked Jake

"Yes, she's in the briefing room with Team One. You must be Jacob, her brother right?" said Winnie

"Yeah… Can I wait around for her?" said Jake all smiles

"Sure, she'll be happy to see you." said Winnie

"Thank you." said Jake

_On that note, Jake took a seat but he could not help but watch Winnie work. "She's pretty" he thought to himself._

"So when are you going to tell your parents that the son they thought died is alive and sleeping on your couch?" asked Jules as she and Sarah walked out of the briefing room.

"I don't know.. It's up to him… I just hope that little secret doesn't mess up my new relationship with my mom… Just recently we had lunch together…" said Sarah

"Well that's good… Now you can focus on planning your wedding." said Jules

"Planning the wedding? I totally forgot about that…" said Sarah

"What? I'm going to have to get you dress shopping!!" said Jules

"I know!!! Since you'll be my maid of honour, I'll let you drive me around." said Sarah laughing

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" asked Jules

"Jules, are you kidding me? Of course I want you to help me carry around my big pouffy wedding dress!! But most of all, you're my best friend." said Sarah

_Jules eyes started to water_

"Oh Sarah…. I accept!" said Jules hugging her best friend

"Hey sis!" said Jacob when he saw Sarah

"Jake? What are you doing here?" said Sarah

"I'm just checking up on you, plus I'm bored so I thought we'd go eat together" said Jake

"How sweet… I think it's a great idea." said Sarah

"Sarah Johnson?" asked a voice

_When Sarah turned around all the blood in her body froze as her heart was pounding_

"What is he doing here?" asked Sarah her gun raised

"My client would like to talk to you…" said the voice

-*-*-*-*-

**WHO IS THAT CLIENT??**

REVIEW!!!


	42. Trouble part 2

WOW, 42 CHAPTERS!!! I JUST REALIZE WHILE I WAS READING STEPINTOTHEMOONLIGHT16'S REVIEW THAT I MADE IT THIS FAR WITH AWESOME CHAPTERS…. SO THANK YOU ALL!

-*-*-*-*-

"I'm Reginald Williams, attorney. I am representing M. Tobias Silverman…" said Mr Williams

"I do not wish to talk to your client." said Sarah sharply still holding her gun

"Sarah put the gun down…" said Sarge

"You're so called client tried to kill me and now he wants to talk?!" said Sarah

"I just want to apologize…" said Tobias

"Apologize?!!! I don't believe this bull!!!" yelled Sarah

"Sarah, put it down!" said Jake

"Don't let him get near me!!!" said Sarah

"Sarah calm down, he just wants to apologize. C'mon, give me the gun." said Jake taking the gun from Sarah

_Sarah turned to her brother and gave him a look he had never seen_

"You are taking his side??" asked Sarah

"No… I'm just saying the guy wants to apologize, you should hear him out.." said Jake

"But you're my brother!!! You should be protecting me!!" yelled Sarah

"Sarah?" said Jake

_Before he knew what hit him, Sarah punched him and kicked him. She was yelling and angry. He didn't want to fight his sister so he let her hit him even harder. Vertical round kicks, punches, scratches was all Jake took. He finally pin her to the wall._

"You said I was the one who needed help with my PTSD but Sarah you're the one who needs it!" yelled Jake as he let go of Sarah

_Sarah's face was red and she began to cry_

"Sarah…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…." said Jake

"No… JJ I'm sorry… I…" was all Sarah could say as she let her body slip against the wall

"It's okay… You'll get trough it." said Jake sitting next to her to hug her

"I'm sorry…." said Sarah sobbing like a child

"I think you should leave…." said Sarge to Mr Williams

"Yes…" said Mr Williams

"I'll take care of her…" said Spike

"It's cool man, you stay here and do your thing I'll take her home… Let's go." said Jake

_Sarah wasn't moving_

"Sarah?" said Jules

"She's fell asleep…." said Jake

"Okay, but let me help you take her to the car" said Spike

"Alright" said Jake

_Jake carried his sister out of SRU. Spike helped him with the doors and then went back to work. Spike was still in shock from his future wife's reaction. He knew that he would have to look after her…. _

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	43. Trouble part 3

_Sarah slept the entire afternoon and when she woke up, something felt different… She felt liberated. She wanted to feel desired again and she was ready to do everything she could to make it happen. For some reason she put some old music on…Céline Dion's I'm Alive…_

_I get wings to fly… I'm Alive!!_

"What could I possibly wear?" asked Sarah to her reflection in the mirror

"First I need to shower!" said Sarah to herself

You set my heart on fire, filled me with love…

_The water was hot, just what she needed… Sarah thought of when she was in the hospital and that Dr Pharris told her she was pregnant…_

* The SRU is on a call, domestic violence….*

"I'll call at home to see how Sarah's doing" said Spike

"Okay." said Sarge

"Hey Jake, how is she?" asked Spike on the phone

"Well she slept until now, she's in the shower. I'm guessing she's feeling better." said Jake

"Thanks man, for watching her." said Spike

"No problem, she's my sister, I'll do anything for her." said Jake

"How's Sarah?" asked Jules

"She's fine, she just woke up.." said Spike

"Well, that's a really long nap…" said Jules

* Back at Sarah's place *

_Sarah was still in the shower enjoying the goodness of the hot water on her body. _

* Flashback *

"Sarah… This is Dr Lisa Campbell." said Dr Pharris

"Nice to meet you, but why do I need another doctor?" asked Sarah unaware of the news coming her way

"I have to tell you that the reason you are still sick is because you are pregnant…" said Dr Campbell

"Pregnant?" asked Sarah paling

"Yes… I don't think I have to ask you if you had any sexual intercourse with someone, we all know who it is…" said Dr Pharris

"I don't want it! Take it out!!" yelled Sarah

"Dr Campbell could do perform an abortion on you whenever you feel ready.." said Dr Pharris

"How about now?" asked Sarah

"It's possible…" said Dr Campbell

"Then do it." said Sarah

"Alright" said Dr Campbell

"I know my rights it is legal if you were rape…" said Sarah

"I know…" said Dr Campbell

* End of Flashback *

"I'm not going to keep what he did to me, change my relationship with Spike…" Sarah thought to herself as she walked to her room

_Sarah made a phone call to a chef she knew could prepare the food for the wedding. He often did food tasting sessions with young couples who were getting married. After confirming with chef Henry her attendance with her fiancé, Sarah searched her wardrobe for the perfect dress._

* At SRU HQ *

"Today was a long day, so why don't we all go home, we'll debrief tomorrow morning." said Sarge

"Copy that" answered enveryone

"For once I'll be able to get home before my boy locks himself in his room." said Ed

"For once, I'll be able to see my daughters awake." said Wordy

"Have a nice week-ends, daddys!" said Sam

"Same to you man!" said Ed

_Everyone went to their respective locker rooms to change._

"Are they here?" asked Sarah

"Yup, they just finished the debriefing." said Winnie "Well you look glamorous tonight, any particular reason?" asked Winnie

"Thanks…." said Sarah laughing "I'm putting the past behind me, that's the occasion." added Sarah walking towards the men's locker room

"Decent?" asked Sarah

"Who's asking?" asked Sam

"Sarah's asking." said Sarah

"Come in." said Lou laughing

Whistles were heard

"Would you look at that…" said Ed

_Sarah was wearing a beautiful V necked black cocktail dress with large straps. She wore a gold necklace with the matching heart shaped earrings. She was rocking some black high heels that were red underneath. Her hair was down at her shoulders with some delicate curls at the ends._

"Scarlatti come check out your future wife!" said Lou

"What??" said Spike in the shower

"He said come check out your future wife before she comes and get you out of the shower!!" said Ed

_Spike came out of the shower thinking it was a joke. He was star struck when he saw Sarah standing right in front of him smiling._

"Sarah?" said Spike

"Spike…" said Sarah

"You look… Amazing…" said Spike

"Thank you… Luckily you're not dressed yet.." said Sarah with a smile

"What?" asked Spike

"You can come in now Giuseppe" said Sarah

"Little Michael, you didn't tell me that you were getting married!" said Giuseppe

"Oh… I…" was all Spike could say

"Don't worry I'll keep the measurements for the wedding tuxedo." said Giuseppe

"What's going on…" said Spike

"Giuseppe brought a suit for you to wear to our food tasting tonight. It's for the wedding reception." said Sarah

"Gentlemen, you mind telling me what's that girl doing in…" said Sarge

"Hey Sarge!" said Sarah

"Sarah?!!" said Sarge

"I wanted to make it special…" said Sarah

"For you in here is special enough…." said Spike

"I hope you're not mad at me for this…." said Sarah

"No… I'm not it's just this morning….you…." said Spike

"This morning was this morning… Tonight it's just you and me." said Sarah walking towards Spike

_Sarah kissed Spike in a very sexy way which had the other guys whistle again_

"I'll be waiting outside." said Sarah winking at Spike "If we were alone, I would've taken that towel off of you" she added whispering in his ear

_Spike was shocked as he watched Sarah walking out_

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	44. Trouble part 4

**SORRY GUYS FANFICTION HAS BEEN REALLY BAD THIS WEEKEND WHILE I HAD TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL!!! ANYWAYS HERE THEY ARE!**

* Inside the men locker room *

"What's up with her?" asked Sarge

"Mr Scarlatti here is in for a treat tonight!" said Ed patting Spike on the back

"Don't talk about her like that." said Spike

"Have you seen the look on her face and what she's wearing? I mean something's coming your way man." said Lou

_Giuseppe finished measuring Spike and they came out of the locker room. Spike was wearing a black tux with a light pink tie._

"Well don't we look good together." said Sarah smiling

"What time is the tasting?" asked Spike

"Well in about 10 minutes. So we better hurry. Gentlemen, Jules, see you tomorrow!" said Sarah taking Spike by the arm

* At La Dolce Vita restaurant *

_Sarah and Spike enjoyed themselves at the food tasting and chose their menu for their wedding reception. Jacob was taking care of the boys while "Mom and Dad" were out with the help of… Winnie! Spike and Sarah headed back home after a great date together._

* At Sarah's place *

"Do you think our guest will enjoy the food?" asked Sarah

"Well, if they don't there's a problem…. At least we'll have something to eat after our honeymoon." said Spike laughing

"You're crazy Spike!" said Sarah kissing Spike

"Hey! Slow down." said Spike surprised that Sarah was slowly taking his belt off of his pants

"What? We just had a great time together, I'm wearing a hot dress and you're telling me to slow down?" said Sarah

"Sarah, this morning something happened inside your head and you attacked your brother and tonight you're acting as if nothing happened… I have a hard time with that…" said Spike

"I don't get you, when your fiancée dresses in a sexy way so that she may end up in bed with her fiancé, he is suppose to like this not push her away!" said Sarah

"I'm just thinking that you might be acting this way to let your emotions out… This is not you Sarah…" said Spike

"Don't touch me Michael!! You know what?!! Go back home!!! I don't want to see you tonight!!!!" yelled Sarah

"Sarah…. Calm down!! What do you mean go back home?" said Spike

"You know exactly what I mean, I mean you pack your stuff and go back to your parents!!!" yelled Sarah running to her room and throwing Spike's clothes out

"Sarah, c'mon… You're not ready to sleep with me yet, you're just angry so you're putting this show on… I know you Sarah…" said Spike trying to calm Sarah down

"Get the hell out of here now!!!!" yelled Sarah still throwing Spike's stuff on the floor

_Spike gathered his things and walked out the door calmly. Sarah cried herself to sleep after he left._

* At Spike's parents house *

"Michael? What are you doing here?" asked his mother as she opened the door

"I thought I'd come back home, since I'll be married soon.." said Spike unsure of himself

"Did Sarah kick you out?" asked his mother

"No ma, you know a couple is not suppose to live together before marriage…" said Spike

"True, it's a tradition… My boy… Come inside." said his mother

_Spike went to bed thinking that his future marriage might be over…_

-*-*-*-*-

SO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TOMORROW AT WORK BETWEEN SARAH AND SPIKE??

REVIEW!!!


	45. Trouble part 5

I JUST HAD TO PUT A FIGHT IN THERE… I'M SO MEAN… LOL!! ENJOY!

* The next morning at work*

_Sarah headed to work and for the first time, she wore sweat pants and T-shirt with a hoodie. She walked in the SRU without even saying hello to anyone and headed straight to her locker room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought about what she told Spike last night. Her words resonated in her head and she started to cry. She changed into her uniform still crying. She was so lost in her mind that she walked into Greg without even seeing him._

"Sarah, what's going on?" asked Greg

"It's nothing…" said Sarah

"I don't think so… C'mon let's talk." said Greg

"I don't want to talk!" said Sarah

_Spike came out of the men locker room_

"What happened last night?" asked Greg

"Nothing happened.. Nothing.." cried Sarah

"Spike, you mind telling me why she's crying?" asked Greg

"We had a fight last night…" said Spike

"Well you guys need to talk it out…" said Greg

"You wouldn't understand anyway!" said Sarah walking away

"I don't understand you because, you're not telling me everything Sarah!" yelled Spike

"You know everything about me Spike!!" yelled Sarah

"No Sarah I don't!!! Something's wrong and it's making you act like someone you're not!!" yelled Spike

_Team One watched as it was the first time they saw these two fight since they fell in love._

"I have to testify in front of the guy who raped and beaded the crap out of me in a couple of weeks and I don't want to do it. That's what's wrong." said Sarah sharply tears rolling down her cheeks

"I know that already, but you don't have to go through that alone, I'll be there supporting you, if you want me to…" said Spike calmly

_Team One looked confused as they heard what Spike said "If you want me to…"_

"I can't do this on my own…" said Sarah

"I'm sorry about last night…" said Spike

"Last night I wanted you to love me but you pushed me away! Why??!!" asked Sarah raising her tone

"I know you're not ready! It wasn't you!!! You don't go inside the guys locker room talking dirty to me, that's not you!!!" said Spike

"I guess I won't need this anymore!!" yelled Sarah as she was trying to remove her engagement ring

"Sarah you don't have to do this… Just talk to me… You know you can trust me right?" said Spike as he slowly walked up to Sarah

"You want to know what's wrong??!!" asked Sarah

"Yeah… I hate seeing you like this…" said Spike

_Sarah cried even more as she knew she had no choice but to tell Spike the terrible news…_

"Spike… He…He got me pregnant… I had it removed, I couldn't keep the baby of a criminal.." said Sarah crying

_Spike took Sarah in his arms_

"The bastard… If I only knew Sarah…. I'm a bad fiancé…" said Spike

"No… You've been nothing but wonderful to me… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" said Sarah

"I love you Sarah…" said Spike

"I love you too… I want _you_ to be the father of my children, no one else…" whispered Sarah

"I know…" said Spike

_Team One went in the gym to give the couple some privacy. Jules was shocked at what she heard her friend confess, Greg was mad at himself for not finding Sarah before that SOB did anything to her, Sam, Ed, Wordy and Lou wished they could kill that bastard that almost broke their friends couple. The day went by very fast and Sarah and Spike became closer and closer._

"I have a surprise for you.." said Spike

"What is it?" asked Sarah

"You'll see…" said Spike smiling

_After work, Spike took Sarah (in the Wordsmobile) to her favourite restaurant and she was surprised to see the rest of Team One there, Shelley with the girls and Sophie with Clark and CJ and Parker with her parents and Spike's parents._

"What's going on?" asked Sarah

"Well, tonight we're all eating together because it's been awhile since we did that and because we're celebrating your engagement." explained Jules

_Sarah turned to Spike and smiled_

"You are crazy but I still love you!" said Sarah before kissing Spike

_They all ate, laughed and talked until midnight. Today was a good day._

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!


	46. The Trial part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay, I would like to make something clear. My character Sarah Johnson IS NOT IN ANY WAY ME! It is called FICTION for a reason. Yes I am black and so is she. If I were Italian or Chinese or Spanish I would've made her that way. It's normal. So if anyone actually thinks that I am proclaiming myself the hero of that story well you're wrong. If you actually knew me, you'd know that we're nothing alike. So stop saying that I'm making a Mary-Sue story because it ain't true. And if you don't like my story, then just don't read and don't bother reviewing. My parents are not doctors or lawyers, I don't even have a good relationship with my dad and I don't wear fancy clothes.

So quit it!

-*-*-*-

FOR THE OTHERS WHO ARE NOT CONCERNED BY THIS MESSAGE, JUST KEEP READING THE TEXT BELOW! THANKS AND ENJOY!!

P.S: SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, I WASN'T FEELING LIKE MYSELF THESE DAYS. MUST BE BECAUSE TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

_1 month after Spike and Sarah almost went their separate ways, the trial was in full swing. Sarah was scheduled to testify on the first day. Annabelle Klein was representing the victims of Tobias Silverman. He had raped and beaded two other girls before Sarah. This case was very talked about in the media which made Sarah even more nervous._

"C'mon Sarah we have to go now, if we don't want to get mobbed by the media!" said Spike

"Even if we camped outside the Courthouse, we would still get mobbed by the press." said Sarah walking towards the door

"You really think that?" said Spike laughing

"I'm positive. Jake?" said Sarah

"I know the food is on the 2nd shelf of the fridge, don't let them eat dessert before their meal and check CJ's homework." listed Jake

"You forgot the have fun part." said Sarah

"Yeah! Get out of here now!" said Jake

"Thanks JJ!" said Sarah walking out the door

"Hey! No hugs??" asked Jake faking his anger

_Sarah walked back in and hugged her brother_

"There." said Sarah

"Don't let him intimidate you." said Jake

"I wont!" said Sarah laughing

_Spike and Sarah drove to the SRU where they would join their team mates. They would afterwards escort Sarah to the Courtroom._

* At the SRU HQ *

"Ready?" asked Greg

"I don't really have a choice…" said Sarah

"You're going to do just fine." said Jules

"And if this guy tries to make a move on you is a dead man." said Sam

"It's funny because I actually believe you…" said Sarah smiling

"Alright let's go now before we get there late." said Wordy

"Sarah remember, you don't have to say anything to the press if you don't want to." said Greg

"Copy that!" answered Sarah

* At the Courthouse *

"Sarah!! Miss Johnson!!! Sarah Johnson any comments?!! Over here!!! " was heard when they arrived

"Keep walking straight…" whispered Spike to Sarah

_Annabelle Klein was waiting for Sarah inside_

"Good morning Sarah I thought you were not going to show up." said Annabelle

"No, I have to do this and get it over with once and for all." said Sarah

"Remember, if you feel uncomfortable with the questions, just tell me and I'll ask that they'd be reformulated or that the counsellor takes it back." said Annabelle

"Yes…" said Sarah

"Don't be afraid to speak with your heart, you have to touch the jury." added Annabelle

"I think she got it…" said Spike seeing the nervousness of Sarah

"Then let's go in… The other girls are waiting for us at the door." said Annabelle

_They walk to the room and Sarah meets the other two victims of their attacker Tobias Silverman._

"Hi I'm Sarah" said Sarah handshaking the youngest girl

"I'm Kerry," she answered

"You are?" asked Sarah to the oldest one

"I'm Delilah…" she answered

"Nice to meet you… Finally some people who actually know what I've been through." said Sarah

"You can go inside now." said the bailiff

"Thank you" said Annabelle

_Annabelle was the first in followed by Kerry, Delilah and Sarah. The guys and girl from Team One followed after them and sat at the second row. Rapidly, the courtroom was full and people were standing at the back of the room and other were crowded outside along with the media._

"All rise!" said the bailiff "Judge Naomi McKinley will be presiding over this case." he added

"You may be seated" said Judge McKinley

"In the matter of Her Majesty The Queen versus Tobias Silverman here are the facts: On February 23rd, Mr Silverman committed rape along assault and battery and on his first victim K.H., an aspiring model which he previously lied to by telling his victim that he was an agent and that he had his own modeling agency and that she would be a good model. She was drugged and confined in his apartment for a period of 3 hours before the accused dropped her at her house's front door. Three months later in mid-June, the accused followed his next victim D.A. home after school, she was at the time a student in Social Studies. He repeated the same scenario. He assaulted her until she was totally unconscious and barely alive. He left her body in an alley. D.A. was found the next morning by a passer by. His third victim S.J. however was an exception so to speak. She was on duty when he kidnapped her. S.J. is a constable for the police Strategic Response Unit and was on duty at the Toronto Pearson International airport when he stole a traveler's passport and ticket. She pursued him and he kidnapped him. She was drugged, beaded, raped for hours and he filmed his crime sending it to her co-worker. The accused admitted when he gave his statement that he sent the video on purpose so the police could find his victim. Days later, tests done by the Mount Sinai Hospital showed that S.J. was pregnant. Yes, ladies and gentleman of the jury, this man got his last victim pregnant which caused her and her family a lot of psychological trauma. After exposing the facts to the Court, I would like to call my first witness to the stand, your Honour." explained Annabelle

_The jury was waiting on her every words and were shocked to hear the charges against the accused. Everybody in the courtroom was silent awaiting the next words._

"Would you like to add something else, Mr Williams?" asked Judge McKinley to the defence attorney

"No your Honour." said the defence attorney

"You may proceed Miss Klein." said Judge McKinley

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Constable Sarah Johnson." said Annabelle

_Sarah walked slowly to the stand where she knew she had to tell her story. She was confident but also very nervous. She didn't want to face him again. She felt like she could kill him with her bare hands…_

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!


	47. The Trial part 2

SORRY TO HAVE KEPT Y'ALL WAITING!!! ENJOY!!

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the clerk

"I do." answered Sarah

"Please state your name, last name, profession and address please." asked the clerk

"Sarah Elizabeth Johnson, constable for the Strategic Response Unit, 76, La Rose Avenue." said Sarah

"You may proceed with the examination of the witness." said the clerk

"Miss Johnson will you explain to the court your encounter with the accused?" asked Annabelle

"I first encountered the accused at the Pearson International airport after he had stole a passport and plane ticket from an elderly woman. I told my team mates to stay with the lady while I chased after the man since he wasn't out of my sight. I ended up at the south exit and he was nowhere to be found. I was going back inside the airport when I fell a piece of fabric covering my nose and mouth." explained Sarah

"And that's when you loss consciousness?" asked Annabelle

"Correct, my head was heavy and that was the last thing I remembered after I woke up in another room." said Sarah

"Let me remind to the jury and to your honour that this man constable Johnson was pursuing, was none other than Tobias Silverman, the man sitting right here. Please continue your testimony Miss Johnson." said Annabelle pointing at the accused

"Well when I woke up, I noticed that I was not wearing my SRU uniform so I panicked. I tried to stand up but I couldn't stand up straight. I think it must've been one of the effects of the drug." said Sarah

"What happened with your uniform?" asked Annabelle

"I guess he took it off me while I was out of it and replaced it by a light white dress…. I asked for my uniform, and that's when he cam with a large piece of wood…" said Sarah reminiscing everything

"What happened after that?" asked Annabelle

"He hit me with the piece of wood several times and it was so bad that I couldn't move afterwards." said Sarah feeling like it was happening again

"Take your time…" said Annabelle

_Sarah drank some water before continuing her story_

"After that, I could heard my cell phone ringing. He tossed it to me saying that it was for me and that I should be quick." said Sarah

"Who was on the phone?" asked Annabelle

"It was my boss, Sergeant Gregory Parker." said Sarah looking at Greg.

_He was smiling at her_

"He asked how I was but the accused wasn't too pleased with my answer so he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. He punched and slapped me. I tried to escape but he lifted me like I was a trash bag and pushed me in a corner." said Sarah dreading the next part of her story.

_Annabelle knew Sarah's story by heart and knew that the next part wouldn't be easy for her to tell. She hoped Sarah would go through it so the judge and jury understood the madness of Tobias Silverman._

"I know this part is the hardest but we have to go trough this… so would you explain to the court what happened after the phone call?" asked Annabelle

_Sarah cleared her throat as she felt she was going to cry_

"He took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed the record button. He said that it was his memories… He pulled my by my hair while I was still on the floor, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and raped me…" said Sarah feeling violated all over again

_An evil laugh was heard in the silenced courtroom_

"She got what she deserves!!" said Tobias laughing

_The room was filled with chatter as people felt Tobias Silverman was disgusting_

"Order! Order in the courtroom!" said Judge McKinley

"Mr Williams talk to your client and get him to shut up!" said Judge McKinley

"Yes your Honour!" said Mr Williams

"I should've killed you bitch!!" yelled Tobias

"Order!! Get the accused out of this courtroom immediately!! Tobias Silverman in spite of all the charges that are against you I am adding contempt of court for your disrespectful behaviour and inappropriate language. Take him to a cell right away!" ordered Judge McKinley

_Sarah stayed calm the whole time but when he finally left the courtroom she couldn't handle it anymore_…

"I am very sorry Miss Johnson that you had to hear these words today… The Court will recess and resume in 15 minutes." said Judge McKinley

"Miss Johnson, you may step down from the stand." said the clerk

"Okay…" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

_Spike stood up to walk Sarah back to her seat when she fainted_

-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!!


	48. The Trial part 3

"Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?" said a voice

"What?" mumbled Sarah as she slowly opened her eyes

"My name is Dylan I'm a paramedic… Do you remember what happened?" asked Dylan the paramedic

"Hum… I was going to my seat and then…. I didn't make it to my seat?" asked Sarah childishly

"Yeah… Something like that… You fainted." said Dylan the paramedic

_Sarah smiled as she thought the paramedic was so cute_

"We're going to make you sit up, you'll probably feel a little dizzy but it'll pass." said Dylan

"Okay …" said Sarah

"One.. two… three." counted Dylan as he and another paramedic helped Sarah sit on the bench

"Here you might want to put some ice on your head, you fell on your right side which is good." said Dylan all smiles handing Sarah the ice pack as she put it on the right side of her head

"I'm Mark and I'm going to take our blood pressure." said Mark the other paramedic taking Sarah's left arm

"Okay.." was all Sarah could say

_Mark noticed the ring on her hand and was a bit disappointed but maybe the other girl was single…_

"I can't believe I get two handsome paramedics now! Where were they when I was single"? Sarah thought

"I wish I was the one who fainted…" Jules thought

"Her blood pressure is a little low which caused the fainting." said Mark the second paramedic

"Well, just get her to not move a lot and maybe find some grape juice if possible. It's nothing serious, it happens sometimes. But if you see that she's still feeling sick after an hour than take her to the hospital." said Dylan the first paramedic

"Thanks a lot." said Spike shaking the hand of the first paramedic Dylan

_Annabelle Klein left to talk to Judge McKinley in her office. Reginald Williams was already in there getting reprimanded by the judge._

"Your client will not attend his trial until I reach a verdict. Understood?" said Judge McKinley.

"Yes…" said Mr Williams.

"Miss Klein, how is your client?" asked Judge McKinley.

"She's fine, I guess her nerves got the best of her, but it's nothing serious." said Annabelle.

"Good. I think it would be better to report this part of the trial to tomorrow at 9 AM." said Judge McKinley. He walked out of the room, leaving the lawyer standing there, embarrassed.

* Back inside the Courtroom *

"The trial is suspended until tomorrow morning at 9 in this room." said Judge McKinley.

_Reginald Williams walked over to Tobias._

"You will not be attending the trial until it is over, because of your disgusting behaviour. Understood?" He said, quietly but firmly.

Tobias smiled. "Sure thing."

_Smiling to himself, he looked at Sarah. He could go wherever he wanted while the trial was going on._

Reginald, as if reading his mind, said "You will be serving house arrest until the trial is over."

Tobias nodded. "Okay."

_He wasn't going to stay in his house though. He looked over at Sarah. He wanted to get back at her, so much. He looked at her husband. No, too strong to kidnap. Her sons? No, too young. He then looked over at Jules, comforting her friend. He grinned an evil grin._ She was _just perfect _for him.

REVIEW!! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT…

-*-*-*-


	49. The Trial part 4

OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY SIS FALLENSTAR08!! ENJOY AND BE NICE!!

_Jules and Sarah walked out of the courtroom, arm in arm. Jules looked over at her friend, sad to see her in such a bad state._

"Sarah....I know it's hard, but don't let that bastard get to you." she said, trying to comfort Sarah.

Sarah looked at her. "Jules, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_The hugged._

"Want to come over to my house if its okay with Spike?" Jules asked.

_Sarah nodded. She really wanted to talk._

"I'll go ask Spike. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, I need a little girl time." Jules nodded, smiling.

"Hey Spike. I'm going over to Jules, okay?" she asked him. "Sure thing honey. Have fun." he kissed her.

"Copy that." she grinned.

*At Jules's House*

"I just feel so nervous! I-I've never felt this scared." Sarah said to Jules as she sipped her wine.

Jules finished her glass. "You should go home now, get some rest for tomorrow." she said.

Sarah nodded. "I'll call Spike to come get me."

She looked Jules in the eye. "Seriously Jules, thanks for being such a good friend."

Jules hugged Sarah. "No problem."

_Sarah called Spike and he picked her up within 5 minutes. Yawning, Jules went back into her house. She hadn't noticed Tobias Silverman waiting in the bushes, waiting for the perfect opportunity._

He grinned. _Now _he could get back at Sarah.

_Slowly, he crept around the house, until he found a window that was unlocked._

_He smiled and evil smile. It had taken him a lot of research to find where Jules lived. He crept in, waiting for the perfect moment._

_In the kitchen, Jules had just finished cleaning up when she thought she heard a bump. Grabbing her gun, she cautiously looked around. Walking into her bedroom, she felt someone grab her from behind, and a rag was put over her mouth._ _"No! It's him! No! Can't...let him get...me!" _she thought frantically.

_She managed to elbow him in the stomach. The rag dropped. Turning to face Tobias, she was met with a fist to her face. She fell backwards, dropping her gun. Tobias pulled out something....a gun maybe? No, a taser. The rag had failed, he thought, but this wouldn't. He pulled the trigger, and shock waves filled Jules's body. Gasping, she tried to stay conscious, but the shock was too much. She felt her eyes closing, and her last image was Tobias standing over her, smiling._

OMG!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!??!!

* REVIEW!! *

THANKS SIS FOR THE CHAPTER!! LOVE YOUR WORK!


	50. The Trial part 5

FallenStar08's note-Hey everyone! It's FallenStar08! Here's another one of my chapters! I hope you enjoy it. I've just started writing, so don't be too harsh! Tell me how you like it!

Shasha_13's note: OMG!!!! THE BIG 50!!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND WILL KEEP ON READING THIS STORY! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GO THAT FAR!!! LOVE YOUR COMMENTS!! I THINK THAT EVEN IF I DON'T WRITE OTHER STORIES THAT "_THE INTERN_" WILL GO ON AND ON UNTIL THE END OF TIME! LOL!!

Anyways, enjoy the 50th chapter of _The Intern_!!

-*-*-*-

Jules woke up in a dark dusty room. Her head was throbbing. Hell, her whole body hurt. She looked around groggily. She was in a dark room, most likely a cellar or basement. There was only one window, but it was too tiny for her to get out through. There was a door, but it was probably locked._ Damn, there goes one option._ she though sadly. She tried to get up, but her hands and feet were tied behind her. On top of that, she was gagged._ How can I get out of this? _she thought quietly. The door opened.

Jules looked up, fear coursing through her veins. There stood Tobias Silverman. He had an evil smile on his face, and was holding a baseball bat. He slowly advanced towards her, causing Jules to panic. She tried desperately to get out of her bonds, but to no avail. "You can't get out....no matter how hard you try...." Tobias said eerily. Tears formed in Jules's eyes and she looked at him, eyes fearful and pleading._ Dear God, help me..._ she thought as Tobias raised the bat.

---At Sarah's House---

_Sarah woke up in Spike's arms. Light was just starting to filter in. _

"Hey honey, we'd better get ready. We have to be at the courthouse soon." Spike said gently. Stretching, Sarah got out of bed and took a short shower. She then changed and went downstairs, where Spike and the boys were just finishing eating breakfast. Grabbing a quick bite to eat, Sarah and Spike dropped CJ and Parker off and drove to the court house. The rest of the team, minus Jules, were already there. "Hey Sarah. Ready for the trial? By the way, Tobias is not allowed in court for the remainder of the trial, so it may be a bit easier for you." Greg said encouragingly.

"Good thing Tobias won't be here." Sarah said bitterly. "By the way, where's Jules? She's always on time."

_The team shrugged._

"I tried calling her home _and _cell and she didn't answer, so I left messages." Sam said. "I've been trying to get through for the last half hour."

_Sarah nodded, a knot growing in her stomach. It wasn't like Jules to be late. And if she was sick, she would have called._

"I'll try her. What happens if she doesn't show up?" Sarah asked nervously. Greg shrugged. "After the trial is over, I'll go to her house to ask why she wasn't here. I'm worried, Jules isn't usually like this." Sarah frowned, and called both Jules's home number and cell. No answer. She left messages. Greg turned to the team. "Anyone know where she may be?" They all shrugged. "Maybe she's sleeping. Or sick." Lou offered. "I was at her place last night. I left around 10:00 p.m. She was fine. She didn't seem sick or anything. She seemed perfectly normal." Greg nodded. "Okay, well, trial starts in 10 minutes. Let's go in. If Jules shows up, great. I'll talk to her later. If she doesn't show up, after the trial I'll go to her house. Everyone good with that?" Greg asked.

Everyone nodded. "Copy that!"

---In the Basement---

Tobias swung the bat. It hit Jules directly in the head, nearly causing her to lose consciousness. Another blow caught her arm, and she heard a crack. _"Dammit, my arm! Ouch!" _she thought angrily. Then, he hit her in the stomach, and she was certain she heard her ribs crack. She tried to muffle her screams of pain. Tobias seemed not to notice. He swung the bat even more. She was certain she had a concussion. The bat hit her hard on the side of her head, and she toppled over. He hit her back several times. As she rolled over, he hit her stomach, arms, neck and head even more.

Unexpectedly, he hit just below her kneecap, and her leg exploded in pain. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, and her screams were muffled. After several more brutal blows, Tobias finally stopped. "I'll be back later, don't worry." He said evilly, and with that he walked out the door, locking it behind him. Jules lay on her side, bruised, bloodied and crying. She knew she had at least a concussion, a broken arm, and several broken ribs. She couldn't tell if her leg was broken. All she knew was that she was in excruciating pain. More tears streaked her cheeks. _"Oh God, please, make the pain stop!" _she begged in her mind. Quietly crying, the blackness slowly crept up on her, and left her in a merciful state of unconsciousness.

-*-*-*-*-

REVIEW!!!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! THANKS AGAIN TO FALLENSTAR08 FOR THOSE WONDERFUL CHAPTERS!!!

SHASHA_13


	51. The Trial part 6

FallenStar08's note-Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't finish writing this earlier!! I was on vacation for 4 days, then I had a bad case of writer's block for another 2 days. _**Finally **_I managed to finish this chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoy it! It's a bit evil, muahahah!:)

Sarah walked into the courtroom, feeling nervous. She knew it wasn't like Jules too be late, or miss a day without telling anyone. Annabelle met her at the entrance to the courtroom.

"So I assume you already know Tobias will not be appearing at the trial for its remainder?" she asked. "Yep, I heard. He's serving house arrest. Are there officers at his house 24/7?"

"Of course. They aren't letting him leave the house except to buy food and necessities. Other than that, he can't even go into his backyard. Don't worry."

_Sarah nodded, but she still felt like something was wrong._

Annabelle seemed to sense this. "Sarah, don't worry. Now come on, the trial starts in 5 minutes."  
"Okay..." Sarah said.

--In The Basement—

Jules woke up, her whole body was filled with pain. She couldn't move anything without it hurting. She then realized someone else was standing in the room. It was Tobias. He had a knife in his hands. "Hello Constable Callaghan. I assume you know what comes next." he said, a sick smile plastered on his face.

_"What the hell is he talking about?" _Jules asked herself.

_Then she remembered. Tobias first beat his victims, then raped them. Immediately she started to struggle. Laughing, Tobias walked over to her and stood next to her. Putting the knife to her throat, he whispered in her ear_, "You can scream, but nobody will ever hear you." Terrified, Jules began to cry, tears rolling down her face.

_Tobias laughed, and untied her gag. He pulled her up by her hair, and then threw her onto the floor. He took out the recorder from his pocket. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes pleading_. "You don't have to do this, remember!" she said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She doubted she could successfully negotiate with him, but she had to try. He seemed to sense this, and laughed. "You can't stop me. You can't try to "negotiate" with me." he said, and kicked her in the face. She fell back. He then started the recorder, and started to get on top of her, and Jules knew that there was no way out.

--At The Courthouse—

"Court will resume at 10:00 a.m tomorrow morning!" the judge announced.

Relieved, Sarah sighed and collapsed into her chair next to Spike.

"God, that was one hell of a day." she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Spike leaned over and kissed her the top of her head. "It's okay, you were so brave."

She nodded, and cleared her throat as the rest of the team came over.

"You okay Sarah?" Greg asked.

She nodded."I guess. I can't believe Jules didn't show up though." she said, suddenly wondering where her friend was.

Greg shook his head."I guess I'll have to stop by her house later."

Sarah nodded, and reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She turned it on, and realized Jules had sent her something.

"Hey guys, Jules sent me something. She sent it a half hour ago."

Frowning, she got up and walked over to where she could be by herself, and clicked on it. Apparently Jules had sent her a video. She pressed play, and what she saw caused her to begin to scream and start sobbing uncontrollably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FallenStar08-So, does that count as a cliffie? Muaahaha!:) I'll try to write the next chapter soon, and trust me- the next will be more evil. A _lot _more evil.;)


	52. The Trial part 7

**FallenStar08's note-Hey everyone! This is going to be a VERY evil chapter, just to let you know! Muahaha.:) This chapter is for you, iheartflashpoint, for your kind thoughts! I updated early just for you, so you'd better like this chapter! Enjoy everyone!! And don't forget to review on your way out!:)****  
**  
Sarah nearly dropped her phone, still screaming and crying. The team ran over to her.  
"Sarah, baby, what's wrong?" Spike asked, concerned.  
Barely able to speak, Sarah just handed her phone to Spike. The rest of the team gathered around. None of them were able to speak. The video showed Jules being raped by Tobias, and being beaten after. "That sick son of a bitch!" Sam yelled, upset and disgusted.  
Sarah was sobbing. Through her tears, she asked, "How the hell was he able to get her? He's s-supposed t-to be under h-house arrest!"  
Annabelle suddenly came running over. "Guys, Tobias has escaped. He apparently tasered the two officers guarding his house and escaped." She noticed Sarah's grief-stricken face.  
"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked. Without a word, Sarah passed her the phone.  
Annabelle watched her face horror-stricken. "That is just sick!" she said angrily.  
"I'm getting officers to search Jules's and Tobias's homes. Guys, we have to find her." Greg said, already getting out his phone. Turning to Annabelle, he asked, "How are the two officers?"  
"They'll be fine." she said, still disgusted.  
Spike took Sarah's phone from Sam, and watched for a few seconds before pausing the video. "We've got to get back to the HQ. I'll try to see if I can locate Jules, by using her phone or even this video." Turning to Sarah, he managed a weak smile. "Don't worry Sarah, we'll find him."  
Sarah nodded. On the outside she tried to appear strong, but on the inside she felt like she had fallen to pieces.

--------------------At The HQ----------------

Spike was sitting at his computer, labouring over the video, trying to find something,_anything, _to find out where Jules was. It killed him to watch his teammate being raped and beaten over and over, but still, he knew, there was someway he could find Jules and Tobias. Sam came into the room, two Timmies in his hands. "Want a coffee?" he asked, gesturing a cup to Spike. Spike nodded, happy to have something to keep him energized. He took a long gulp and set it down beside him. Sam sat down in a chair near the computer. It also killed him to watch the video. "So, have you found anything that leads to her whereabouts yet?" Sam asked, hopeful. Spike shook his head."I've watched every single flipping frame at least five times each, and I still can't see anything." he said, shaking his head.  
"Have you tried to track her cell?" Sam asked, well knowing Spike already had. "If she turns it on, we'll know." he said. He turned his attention back to the screen, and looked at it hard, searching for a clue.  
Frowning, Sam pointed at a spot near a tiny window in the frame. "Hey Spike, what's that? A sign or something?"  
Spike zoomed in and cleared up the photo. "There's an address! 1976, Jane Street! It's a Tim Hortons!"  
The two men looked at each other, speechless. Sam spoke first. "He's keeping her across the street from the Tim Hortons on Jane! Dammit, I just went there!"  
Spike stood up, pulling Sam up too. "Come on, we've got to get there, NOW!"  
The two found the rest of the team and filled them in. Greg called for backup, and the team all got into their cars and sped off to the location, hoping they weren't too late.

-------------In The Basement------------------------

Barely conscious, Jules was just barely able to lift her head. She thought she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "_Could it be.....rescue maybe??Oh please, let it be...." _she thought to herself. She heard them getting closer, and then she realized they had stopped, right in front of the house. "_Yes! Hurry!" _she prayed. Suddenly she heard the door slam open and then close. Looking around, she saw Tobias standing there, a big knife in his hand. He walked over to Jules, and pulled her up by her hair. "Can't let them find you, sweetheart. Sorry." he said, very plainly. Then, without warning, he plunged the knife deep into Jules's stomach, and all Jules felt was pain.

**FallenStar08-Dundundun-cliff hanger time!:D Told ya it would be evil! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible! I promise! But don't worry, I'll still keep on writing! Btw, am I doing okay writing this? Please tell me if I'm doing okay, and if I'm not, give me some helpful critiques. Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW!!;)**


	53. The Trial part 8

**FallenStar08's note-Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! A lot of things happened. School starting, my pet rabbit dying, a bad case of writer's block..... I'm really sorry it took me so long! Btw, this will be my last chapter. Shasha will be taking over once again for the next little bit, but don't worry! I'll be making some more appearances!:) Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It took me a long time and a ton of effort to write!**

Jules felt the cold metal blade enter smoothly into her stomach. She looked up to Tobias, her eyes showing the pain and fear she was so desperately trying to conceal. Her breath came in jagged intervals, and she was sure the knife had pierced one of her lungs. Her eyes connected with Tobias's, pleading for mercy. "Sorry sweetheart." he said, showing no emotion. With that, he withdrew the blade from Jules's stomach, and she gasped in pain. She put pressure where Tobias had stabbed her, and blood seeped through her fingers. Tobias then suddenly threw her down onto the floor. Jules cried out in pain, from both the impact and her wound. She tried crawling across the floor, but she was too weak. She left a trail of blood behind her. Her greatest fear was that she would bleed out before help arrived, and one of her friends would find her lifeless body.  
---------------------Outside-------------------  
"Sarah, Sam and Ed-you guys are on entry. Ed, you take the back, Sarah and Sam, you'll take the front. Lou and Wordy will be less lethal, and Spike and I will be in the communications centre. Everyone copy that?" Greg announced. "Copy!" everyone said in unison. "We have Team 3 standing by. "Greg reminded them. The team nodded, but Greg could see how they were all really feeling. Nervous, angry, sad....and they were all trying to hold it back. In the back of their minds, they were all wondering if they were going to find Jules or her dead body. Leaning in close to them, Greg said in a hushed voice, "Don't worry, we'll find her guys. Be strong for her." Everyone nodded. "Let's keep the peace!" Greg said, and everyone got into their positions. Everyone nodded and got into their positions. Sarah nervously gripped her gun, wrapping her fingers around it. If Jules was here, no one knew the chance of her being alive or not. Sam got the go-ahead, and he kicked down the door. "Police! Police!" Sarah, Sam and Ed all yelled, waiting for a response. When they got none, they decided to split up and search the house. "Sarah-you take the basement. I'll take upstairs, and Sam, you take the main floor." Ed said, his voice tense. With that, they were off.  
--In The Basement--  
Jules struggled to breath, every breath she took was a huge effort for her, and it hurt her. _"Please-Sarah, Sam, Wordy -someone, help!" _she thought weakly. Then, she heard the door being kicked in, and Sarah, Ed and Sam's voices filling the air. _"Please-find me...." _she thought, and prayed they would find her in time. Then she became acutely aware that Tobias was still standing behind her, holding the knife.  
--The Main Floor--  
Sarah cautiously opened the door to the basement, and began to descend down the stairs. The basement was big, and she wondered how she could search it in time. Then, behind a closed door, she heard a noise. Cautiously, she kicked down the door. The room was pitch black, except for a tiny window. Sarah turned on her flashlight and looked around. "Oh God, no...." she said to herself. There was a trail of blood. She followed it with her flashlight, and came upon a tiny figure sprawled on the floor, their back to Sarah, a pool of blood forming around them. Instantly she knew it was Jules. "Oh please God, no!" she whispered to herself. She ran over to Jules. Her face was bruised and her breathing was laboured, coming in short and painful sounding breaths. She was holding her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. Sarah put her hands over top of Jules's, applying pressure to her stab wound. "It's okay Jules, we're going to get you out. You'll be alright. Just stick with me, girl." Sarah whispered to her. Jules's eyes connected with Sarah's. She let out a weak and pitiful sounding gasp, obviously in pain. Her eyes kept looking over Sarah's shoulder. "Shush Jules, just relax." Sarah said soothingly, completely oblivious to the danger behind her. "Officer down! I repeat, officer down! We're in the-" Sarah was saying into her radio, when a blow to the back of her head sent her sprawling, and foot crushed her radio. Then, someone grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her to her feet. A chill went down Sarah's spine when she felt the cold metal blade of a knife press against her throat. There was someone else's blood on it. _Jules's. _"Hello Sarah. We meet again." Tobias whispered in her ear, and Sarah had never felt so helpless.  
---------------The Main Floor-------------------  
Sam and Ed both heard the Sarah's voice on their radios, then hers being cut off. Instantly Ed ran to the stairs and looked at Sam. "What the hell was that?" Ed asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know! It sounded like Sarah." Ed nodded, worried. They hadn't been able to find Tobias. It was possible he was still in the house. "She took the basement. But she said there was an officer down. You think she found Jules and then Tobias found her?." Ed asked, feeling more and more nervous. Sam felt his heart stop for a second. It _had_ sounded like Sarah had found Jules. But was Jules still alive? He couldn't answer that. Ed started down the stairs, his gun close to him. "Let's go!" he barked at Sam. Sam nodded, and the two started running towards the basement door, knowing that two lives possibly hung in the balance. "Boss, you hearing all of this?" he asked Greg through his microphone. "Copy, Eddie. Get her back. There's back up on the way." he replied, glancing at Spike, Wordy and Lou, their nervous expressions clear on their faces. "We'll get here back Spike. Don't worry." he spoke calmly to Spike, who was pacing around nervously.  
"Wordy, go help Sam and Ed. Bring the girls back." he said to Wordy, who immediately ran out to go help. Greg had never felt so helpless. Were they too late?  
-------------------The Basement----------------  
Sarah felt the cold metal blade press against her neck. "What do you want?" she asked Tobias, breathless. Tobias pressed the knife harder against her neck, and Sarah flinched. "Don't try to negotiate with me. You know _exactly_ what I want." he laughed, and Sarah felt a tear slide down her cheek. She silently prayed that either Sam or Ed or someone, _anyone _had heard her on her radio. "I managed to get your little friend down there," Tobias whispered in Sarah's ear, motioning at Jules, who stared up at Tobias, her eyes full of pain and fear. "Your friends will be too late, and both you and officer Callaghan will die today." he said, laughing quietly. Sarah knew there was no escape. Then, suddenly, the basement door flew open, and Sam, Ed and Wordy were there, guns drawn. "Tobias Silverman, drop the weapon, hands in the air!" Ed shouted, as Wordy and Sam slowly moved out from behind him. Tobias laughed, a chilling laugh that sent chills down Sam's spine. "You really think you're going to be able to talk me out of this?" he asked them, laughing quietly. Sam took a deep breath, surveying the scene in front of him. Jules was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, struggling to breath. Then Sarah had a knife pressed to her throat by crazy Tobias. Ed and Wordy didn't have a clear shot because of Sarah, but Sam had a clear shot, and was ready to take it. He glanced over at Ed for a silent confirmation. Ed nodded ever so slightly. Sam turned back to Tobias, ready to fire if needed. Suddenly, without warning, Tobias pressed the knife harder against Sarah's throat, and blood began to drip from her throat. Sarah let out a strangled gasp of pain and shock. Suddenly, there was a big crack, and Tobias Silverman fell down, dead from a gunshot to the head. Sam just stood there for one second, still staring down the barrel of his smoking gun. Ed and Wordy were also momentarily stunned. Then Sam jolted back into action. "We need medics, NOW!" he shouted into his radio. He ran over to Jules, and gently picked her up. "It's going to be okay Jules, I gotcha." he said. Jules let out a pain filled groan. Sarah's throat was bleeding badly, and Wordy and Ed helped her. Together, the three men brought the two women out of the basement. They ran out front where the ambulance, and watched as they put their two friends on stretchers and rushed them away. Greg, Spike and Lou came out. Greg put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good job team." he said in a quiet voice, mixed with shock and emotion. Everyone nodded, still in shock. "I'm going to the hospital. Paperwork can wait-can't it boss?" Sam asked, his eyes pleading. Greg nodded. "Let's go." and they all walked over to their cars, all of them praying that Sarah and Jules would make it.

**FallenStar08-Did you guys like it? Thanks again for reading, and PLEASE DON'T forget to review! ****Thanks!**


	54. Missing part 1

**Author's note: Hey y'all it me Shasha!! So I handed my "baby" over to FallenStar for the previous chapters since _The Trial part 4_ and now I'm taking it back! (*reminds me of the Ciara and Enrique Iglesias song...*) Okay back to the real world! So I hope you enjoy me writing as much as you enjoy my sis!! Please review! ^-^**

_After all that happened to Jules, Sarah was physically and emotionally tired and hadn't seen her kids since early the same morning before she left for the Courthouse. Little did she know her pain would be aggravated__..._

* At the hospital *

_After Sarah was all fixed up from the cut Tobias had inflicted her, __Team One was reunited once again in a hospital waiting area and the mood was pretty heavy on all of them. Sam was walking back and fourth making circles or weird forms as he walked around. Sarah was sitting remembering everything that happened on this very sad day. Her best friend was fighting for her life and it was all her fault. Even though Spike tried to convince her it wasn't, she still felt guilty and mad about what Tobias had done to Jules. Luckily her wound was not too deep so she wouldn't have to stay at the hospital tonight..._

"Sam, stop walking you're going to make me sick." Said Sarah

_Sam froze and looked at her coldly with his clear blue eyes. Sarah got shivers; she always thought that people with blue eyes could see through someone's soul._

"What do you want me to do then??" he asked coldly

"You don't have to be mean to me Mister Braddock; we're all worried about her. I'm just saying that you should sit down and cool off." Replied Sarah sharply

"Babe.... You shouldn't be talking much, you don't want to aggravate your wound." said Spike

"Well the nurse said that it wasn't too deep so I didn't really have to stay silent for a week... Besides, I'm on pain killers, I won't be able to feel a thing until 6 hours." said Sarah

"Are you all with Julianna Callaghan?" asked someone

_Greg stood up_

"Yes, we are... How is she?"

"I am Doctor Michelle Bennet. I cannot have all of you inside the room but follow me." Said Dr Bennet

_Team One all stood together and followed the doctor. With their uniforms it seemed as if they were escorting the doctor, like her personal army of bodyguards._

"She is critical but her vitals are stabilized." Said Dr Bennet as the elevator doors closed on them.

"Can I see her?" asked Sam

"Well, yes but not for long... She's very fragile." Added Dr Bennet

"Isn't the ICU ward downstairs?" asked Ed

"Well her case has to be monitored at all times so we moved her from the ER to a special care unit on the second floor." Explained Dr Bennet

"Why is that?" asked Sarah hesitantly

"The knife didn't go to deep but it did do some damage and to make sure that her blood wouldn't go in the lungs, we are carefully monitoring her." Said Dr Bennet

"This is all because of me" _thought Sarah over and over as they came out of the elevator._ _Jules' room was the first one on the left and when she saw all the tubes and monitors she felt even more responsible._

"Spike, I..." was all Sarah could say before fainting

"Sarah!" yelled Spike catching her before she fell to the floor

"Sarah? Can you hear me?" asked Dr Bennet after checking Sarah's eyes with her little light beam.

_Sarah did not respond_

"Has she eaten anything today?" asked Dr Bennet

"It was a long day... We had breakfast but she wouldn't eat anything at lunch" said Spike

"Nurse, get me some vitamin B-12 ASAP!" said Dr Bennet to the first nurse she saw

_After Dr Bennet inserted the vitamin in Sarah's arm, Sarah slowly opened her eyes and groaned._

"You need to eat something before the vitamins dissolves totally. I suggest you go downstairs at the cafeteria and have something." Said Dr Bennet

"Alright" sighted Sarah

_Spike helped her up and took her back inside the elevator._

"Anyone else feels light headed?" asked Dr Bennet

"No ma'am." Responded Team One

"Then you can go see her one at the time" said Dr Bennet insisting on the one at the time part

"Sam, you go first." Said Ed

"Thanks." Said Sam

_Sam walked in the room and couldn't help but to remember the last time he walked in on Jules in a hospital room looking this bad was when she got shot last year. The difference now was that when she got shot, she looked as if she was asleep but this time she looked pale and fragile._

"Jules... I should've seen this coming..."

* Downstairs in the cafeteria *

_Spike bought Sarah a big bowl of soup, some bread, cheese and an apple to make sure she would get at least 3 of the 4 food groups._

"What is this? Breakfast meets sick person diet?" asked Sarah

"Dr Bennet said you should eat so there eat and don't leave anything!" said Spike severely

_Sarah looked at Spike and saw that he was not kidding so she ate everything; the soup helped her a lot because she felt cold for some reason. Her throat was still hurting her but she was so hungry that she ignored the pain.__ After finishing her food, Sarah's phone vibrated. The caller ID said "Home"._

"Hello?" said Sarah

"Sarah, I have to tell you something." Said her brother Jacob

"Shoot." Said Sarah

_Sarah's heart __pounded in her chest and she had a worried look on her face. Spike noticed it and held her hand_

"What's going on?" asked Sarah

"What!!!!!!!" yelled Sarah in pain

"I'm sorry I don't know how it happened" said Jacob in the phone

"No... No... No!!!" yelled Sarah

_Sarah dropped her phone and stood up_

"The kids... They...They're gone." Said Sarah

****

OMG!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY??? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO KNOW MORE!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEW!!!


	55. Missing part 2

**I DO NOT OWN FLASPOINT BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM!! OKAY SO NOW IT'S ALL ABOUT GIRL POWER!! STEP ASIDE GENTLEMENS, THE LADIES ARE ABOUT TO GET IT DONE!!! lol! ENJOY AND REVEW AS ALWAYS!**

_Sarah walked so fast that Spike could not keep up with her. Greg and the rest of Team One were leaving Jules' room. Greg saw the worried look and tears coming out of Sarah's eyes and knew something terrible had happened._

"What's going on?" asked Greg

"It's Parker and CJ… They're missing." said Sarah

"Missing? Are you sure?" asked Greg trying to calm her down

"Jacob said that he waited for them in front of the house after school and the bus did not stop. When he called the school, they checked with the bus driver, they never made it in the bus." explained Sarah

_As soon as Sarah finished her sentence, her phone along with Spike, Wordy, Ed and Greg's phones beeped which meant they had just received a text message. There was a video attached and what they saw had their jaws dropping._

"Where are your kids?" was what the text message said while the video showed a room were Alexis, Ginny and Allie, Clark, CJ and Parker and Dean were held captive. There wrists and ankles were tied up.

"Damn it!!" was heard from the three fathers

"I can't believe that I have to see my son in this condition…" said Greg

"I will kill the bastard who took my sons away from me!" yelled Sarah with rage

_They all decided to go back to HQ to figure out what to do with this situation_

* At SRU HQ *

"Kira, warn all units and send an Amber alert on Alexis, Ginny and Allie Wordsworth, Clark Lane, CJ and Parker Johnson and… Dean Parker." said Greg

"These are…" said Kira realizing those kids were Team One's. "How come it wasn't reported?" asked Kira

"Because we just found out." said Greg showing Kira the clip on his phone

"Oh my… I'll try tracking the number if you want." said Kira

"Please do." said Wordy

"Kevin!" yelled Shelley walking in the lobby with little Madison in a baby carrier.

"Hey Shell!" said Wordy trying to smile so that his wife would not notice that something was wrong.

"The girls… They're gone!" cried Shelley

"I know…" said Wordy sighing

"I… I…." was all Shelley could say

"Here have a seat." said Wordy taking his wife to a seat

_Seconds later, Sophie came in looking like she was going to kill someone._

"Soph, I know… Clark's missing." said Ed calmly

"You knew?!!" asked Sophie

"I just got the message." said Ed

"So did I… What are we going to do?" said Sophie

"The best thing to do right now is to wait for other instructions." said Greg calmly

"Wait?! I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen to my child before we take action!" said Sarah angrily

"Calm down babe… We don't even know where they are…" said Spike massaging Sarah's shoulders

"Can't you track the video source down? Play with the images to find something, anything that would allow us to find them?!" yelled Sarah

"There's not much I can do but I could try…" said Spike softly so that he did not upset Sarah more

_Kira and Spike managed to get some of the video shots cleaned up and a part of a signed was revealed in one of the shots where a window appeared once zoomed in._

"Heaven on earth." read Spike out loud

"There is a little city nearby called Lavender Hills with this slogan." said Kira after typing the infos on the computer

"I know where that is, my parents own a chalet there." said Sarah

"You're driving." said Sophie

"Shelley?" said Sarah

"I get it. Kevin I know it's unusual but the girls… I can't leave them." said Shelley unbuckling the baby carrier and handing Madison to Wordy

"What?" said Wordy

"You guys can stay here and wait for another phone call but we won't." said Sarah

"Let's go." said Sophie

_The three mothers left the men speechless and headed to the SRU parking lot_

"Sophie, you, Clark CJ and Parker could fit in my car but Shelley you've got three girls so you'll have to drive alone." said Sarah

"It's okay but what about Greg's son?" asked Shelley

"I'll take him. Sophie I guess we're all splitting up." said Sarah

"Alright let's get going before it's too late." said Sophie

***

OKAY IT'S ALL ABOUT GIRL POWER HERE!!! I JUST HAD TO DO IT! ANYWAY REVEW PLEASE!!


	56. Missing part 3

_Sarah, Sophie and Shelley took some earpieces so that they could talk to one another without using their phones in case they got a message. On their way to save their kids, they got a new text message._

"We've got a new message" said Shelley

"Yeah, let's check it out." said Sophie

On the screen there was only 7 words; What do your children have in common? And then another sentence said "Let's see how good your parenting skills are…" "If you get this wrong one of them will be in danger. You've got 60 seconds." and then the screen went black.

"What the hell??" said Sophie

"We've got to think this one through…." said Shelley

"What do our kids have in common?" repeated Sarah

"Let's just pull over and think about it…" said Shelley worried

"If we stop now, they could hurt them!" said Sarah

"Ladies! We've got less than 60 seconds to come up with the answer so let's just brainstorm while we drive." said Sophie

"Now I know why you and Ed are together… You think alike." said Sarah laughing

"Yeah.. Anyway can you think of anything? I know that it has nothing to do with their ages…" said Sophie

"What about birthdays?" asked Shelley

"Well C.J. was born May 11th 2001 and Parker was born on March 18th 2005." said Sarah

"Okay, Allie was born January 17th 2001, Alexis was born April 12th 2002, Ginny was born on June 22nd 2003 and Madison was born November 14th 2008." said Shelley

"You had them one year apart?? How'd you do it??" said Sarah

"Well…" said Shelley blushing

"Clark was born on September 23rd 1994." said Sophie

"Okay, now what is the common ground here…." said Sarah

"I don't know…" said Shelley discouraged

* At the Station *

Sarah, Sophie and Shelley didn't know that Team One could hear them

"They're very smart." said Greg

"Yeah the birth dates might be significant." said Lou

"You and Shelley sure didn't loose any time buddy." said Ed with a grin on his face

"You know what Ed, shut up!" said Wordy

Spike and Lou exchanged surprised looks as they tried not to laugh

"Kira do you think you could check the dates and see what comes up?" asked Spike

"Yeah no problem." said Kira

"How much time do we have left?" asked Ed

"20 seconds." said Kira

"Anything on the dates?" asked Greg

"Ah… Got it! All birth dates have one common ground. The day of the week. Clark, CJ, Parker, Allie, Alexis, Ginny and Madison were all born on a Friday!" said Kira

"How about Dean?" asked Wordy

"He too was born on a Friday… I'll never forget that day Friday August 10th 1990." said Greg

"We have to tell them." said Spike

"No… Let them figure it out by themselves… They can do it." said Greg

"But what if…" said Lou not finishing his sentence

* Back in the cars *

Sarah got a call on her cell

"Your time is up." said the voice

"We've got your answer." said Sarah coldly

While Sarah talked to the subject, Sophie called the SRU to have the call tracked down.

"So? anything??" asked Sophie

"Yes, got it. 2933, Fuller avenue." said Kira over the phone

"Thanks." said Sophie

* Back in Sarah's car *

"The answer is they were all born on a Friday." said Sarah proudly

There was a silence over the phone

"Too bad you got it right because I'll have to kill one of your kids anyway! Thanks to your friend who had my phone tracked down." said the voice

"What?! No!!!" yelled Sarah

The subject hanged up

****

OH MY!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT??

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!


	57. Missing part 4

* Inside 2933, Fuller avenue *

_Dean was surrounded by little kids who could not defend themselves but he thought that they could be smart enough to fight back. The man who said he was the boss of the gang took a_ _little boy by the arm._

"No!! Please no!!" yelled C.J.

"Let me go!!!" cried Parker

"You are going to pay for your mother's stupidity." said the man

"No!!!" cried Parker

"Don't hurt him!!!" yelled Ginny

"Silence!!" yelled the man "Gonzo, get them to shut up!" he added

Gonzo, walked to Ginny

"Shut up little girl or you're next." said Gonzo

"We want to go home sir!" said Clark remembering what Mr Parker had told him about negotiation

"You're not going home until we get what we want kid so stay put!" said Gonzo

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Gonzo?!" yelled Dean

Gonzo walked furiously to Dean and punched him so hard that he knocked Dean out

* In the cars *

"I'm sorry Sarah I did not know he knew I had his cell tracked down." said Sophie

"It's okay, at least we have a location now…" said Sarah

"I hope we're not too late." said Shelley

* Back in 2933 Fuller avenue *

_Dean lied down and while his head was hurting him he managed to get his left arm out of the rope he was tied up with. Clark looked at Dean wiggling his arm and tried to do the same thing as Gonzo had turned his back. Unfortunately for him, Gonzo caught him._

"Trying to escape?" said Gonzo before grabbing Clark with his freed arm.

"Let the little kids go, I'll stay!" said Clark

"Now you're trying to be a hero. Let me tell you where heroes end up!" said Gonzo taking Clark with him

"No!!!" yelled Dean

_Just like the boss took Parker with him, Gonzo did the same with Clark. The girls started to cry._

"Don't cry it's going to be okay…" said Dean

"Who are you?" asked Ginny

"I am Dean. My dad is Greg Parker." said Dean

"Greg Parker? The Sarge?? I didn't know Sarge had a son." said C.J.

"Well… yeah…" said Dean

"Can you help us get out of here?" asked Ginny

"I'll try but I'm just like you." said Dean

"You are 6 years old?!" asked Ginny

"No.. I'm 19 years old. I was also kidnapped." said Dean laughing

"I got my right arm out!" said C.J.

"Good, try to help the other girls with their ropes." said Dean

"Okay.." said C.J. thinking they had to get out of here and fast

* Outside 2933, Fuller avenue *

The mothers arrived to the indicated address and saw a van leave the parking lot

"They are leaving!!!!" said Sarah

_Sarah accelerated to catch the van in front of her._

"Shelley and I'll try to corner him." said Sophie

"Copy." said Sarah as a reflex

_Sophie and Shelley turned in the street after Fuller avenue as Sarah chased the van. They ended getting into a dead end. But Sarah stopped the van and was heading gun in hand towards it._

"Strategic Response Unit! Get out of the car now!!" yelled Sarah

_Gonzo was driving the van he left his boss in the house. In the back Clark was trying to comfort a very scared Parker. _

"Forget it bitch!!" yelled Gonzo as he made a U-turn to run Sarah over

_Sarah shot the first tires to stop the van, which is what happened._

"Shit!" said Gonzo

Sarah took one of the pair of handcuffs she took with her and handcuffed Gonzo. She opened the van and saw Parker with Clark

"Parker!!!" said Sarah

"Mommy!" yelled Parker as he tried to get to his mother he tripped because he was still tied up

"It's okay, don't cry sweetie it's over." said Sarah untying her son

"I was scared mommy…" said Parker

"I know sweetie…. Clark are you okay?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, I'm alright good thing you found us." said Clark

_After helping Clark with the rope and tying Gonzo with it Sarah took Parker and Clark in her car and made it back to 2933, Fuller avenue. Shelley and Sophie went back to 2933 to find the other kids after Sarah told them she only found Clark and Parker._

"Police!! Hands up!!!" yelled Sophie

"You're not the police!" said the boss

"Yes but it doesn't mean we can't do this!" said Sophie tasering the boss as he aimed his gun towards her

The remaining kids started yelling when other creepy guys tried to take them away

"Mom!!!!" yelled Allie, Alexis and Ginny together

_Shelley turned around and ran to the assailant and sprayed pepper spray in their eyes as they yelled like little girls. Sarah heard the screams and hoped that nothing happened to Sophie and Shelley._

"Sophie, Shelley??!!" yelled Sarah

Sophie heard her in her ear piece

"Don't worry, Shelley's got the situation under control." said Sophie laughing

Sarah sighed as she got out of her car to join the fight. Dean punched two guys out while the little kids kicked balls and feet. Ginny scratched the face of a man and he was going to hurt her when Sarah stopped him

"Put her down" Sarah said to one of the johns as she kicked him

As they were making their way out, sirens were heard outside and black suburbans arrived

"You didn't think we'd leave you girls all alone now did ya?" said Greg with a smile

***

REVIEW!!! BTW IF YOU SEE THAT IT TAKES SOME TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE PLEASE BE PATIENT I AM VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL

(I'm studying paralegal technology so... it's very demanding)

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I GET SOME FREE TIME BUT I CANNOT STAY AWAY FROM "MY BABY" TOO LONG!! ^-^ _Shasha_13_


	58. Dead or Alive part 1

OKAY YOU'LL PROBABLY GET SCARED AND HATE ME … PLEASE REVIEW

_After getting the kids back safe and sound at home, Sarah could finally breathe normally. As soon as they passed the door, CJ and Parker were tired and were put to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so Spike and Sarah could stay home and relax. Sarah was still a little nervous about Jules since she had not seen her aside from when she had found her. She promised herself to visit Jules tomorrow to make sure she was okay._

* The next day *

_Like planned, Sarah, Spike, CJ, Parker and Jake took some time to eat a big breakfast together and tried to put the events of the previous day behind them._

"So I think that we should do something all together, as a family…" said Jake

"Oh, yeah what do you propose?" said Sarah almost whispering to diminish the pain that she felt since the pain killers dissipated.

"Mom, why are you whispering?" asked Parker whispering too

"Mom is whispering because her throat is hurting so she has to whisper or stay quiet like I told her to." said Spike looking at Sarah while eating

_Jake started laughing_

"You two act like little kids!" said Jake

"Uncle JJ you shouldn't say that…" warned C.J.

"Why not?" asked Jake

"That's why.." said Sarah before throwing her orange juice at her brother's face

"Oh no you didn't!" said Jake

"Yeah man she did…" said Spike smiling

"Uh oh!! FOOD FIGHT!!!" yelled Parker and CJ together

_The little kitchen was a mess. Food was all over the place, eggs, orange juice, potato hash brown and a mix of maple syrup and milk was on the floor._

"Alright kids, it's clean up time!" said Jake

"OH no!!!" yelled the kids

"Oh yes, because if you don't I will catch you and force you to clean up on your own!!!" yelled Jake as he ran after the boys

"Mommy help!!!" said Parker giggling

_Sarah shook her head and smiled watching her sons and her brother play together_

"No fair!!!" said CJ

_The day went by so fast. The Johnson-Scarlatti family cleaned up their house, went to the park, ate ice cream and even went by the station with "daddy Scarlatti" to exercise.. After that, Sarah and Spike stopped at the hospital to go see Jules._

* At the hospital *

"What's going on?!" asked Sarah panicked

"She's crashing"… said Sam coldly

"Please step back, bring in the crash cart! Now!!" yelled Dr Bennet

"Jules?! Jules!! Please come back!!!! I'm sorry, I so sorry!!!" said Sarah crying hysterically

"Jules, stay with me…" said Sam tears coming out of his eyes as he held Jules' hand

"I'm going to ask you to leave the room, now!" said Dr Bennet sharply

"C'mon guys let's go, there's nothing we can do…" said Greg trying to calm his team mates

"If it wasn't for me, Tobias would've never gone after her… This is all my fault." said Sarah sobbing holding her throat

"It's not your fault baby…" said Spike

"Yes it is!!! I'm sick and tired of all of this!! I can't take it anymore!!!" yelled Sarah before running to the elevator

"Sarah!!" yelled Spike

_Spike ran after Sarah but she closed the elevator doors before he could get to her. In the elevator, Sarah was crying uncontrollably. She pressed the 3__rd__ floor button to make the others think that she went one floor higher and decided to use the stairs to get to where she wanted to go._

* On the second floor *

"She went up to the third floor" said Sam looking at the number lighten

"Why go to the third floor?" asked Wordy

"She's not going to the third floor…" said Spike calmly

_Everybody looked at him_

"What do you mean?" asked Greg

_Before he could get an answer, Spike ran to the staircase and ran up the stairs._

OMG WHERE IS SARAH???!! WHERE IS SPIKE GOING??REVIEW! ^-^


	59. Dead or Alive part 2

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I AM NOT A SPECIALIST AND I DO NOT PROMOTE WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

_Sarah ran up the stairs as fast as she could her vision was blurred by the tears she shed. All she could think of was that if she had died, Tobias could not have kidnapped Jules and make her suffer to get a revenge at her for surviving his attack. She reminisced everything he did to her until she got Greg's phone call which saved her life, the trial and having to see him again and the smile on his face was torture while she testified in Court. She knew she had to get trough this in order for him to pay. Then when Jules went missing she felt the same fear she had when she was fighting Tobias. Then as if this wasn't enough, the bastard hired some goons to have her kids kidnapped along with Wordy's girls, Ed's son and Greg's son. He took her soul, shattered it and droved her crazy… Outside, the weather was windy and rainy…_

* On the second floor *

"Spike!! Wait up!!" yelled Greg as he saw him run up the stairs

"What's going on?" asked Jake coming in with CJ and Parker both eating ice cream cones

"Stay with the kids in the waiting area, something's wrong." said Ed

"Yes sir." was all Jake could answer before he saw Team One split up.

_Sam, Lou and Wordy took the elevator while Greg and Ed took the stairs to go after Spike. Spike thought the worst was about to happen which gave him the strength to run up those stairs. As for Sarah, she felt confused and she didn't even mind the windy weather or the rain pouring out mixing with her tears. _

* Inside the elevator *

"C'mon hurry up stupid thing!" said Lou impatiently

"Maybe we should've taken the stairs." said Wordy

"I don't think Spike or Sarah need a full horde of people running after them right now…" said Sam coldly

"What do you mean?" asked Lou looking at Sam worried

"She's not going to… She's a very tough girl… I.." said Wordy

"I'm thinking she reached her limit… The best is to let her know we're behind her 100% but to give her some space." said Sam

"How do you know about that?" asked Wordy

"I've been where she's at now…" said Sam

_The men stayed silent until they reached the last floor._

* Outside *

"Sarah!!!" yelled Spike

"Go away Spike!" said Sarah

"Sarah, you can't let him get to you, you know that's what he wants you do to." said Spike out of breath

"I've been putting up with this hell for too long… Please go…" said Sarah in a pleading tone

"I love you, Sarah… Please don't do this." said Spike

_Sarah walked slowly to the edge of the Hospital's roof_

"Sarah I know you don't want to do this… Just step back and…" started Greg

"Stop it right there I know what you're trying to do… Don't negotiate me!!" yelled Sarah

"Sarah, you're giving us no choice.." added Ed

_Sam, Wordy and Lou just arrived and they never thought things would get this serious. Sam walked up to Greg and patted him on the shoulder to let him know he was going to speak to Sarah._

"Sarah? You know that I'm not good at this negotiating stuff but I just want to talk to you." said Sam

"Talk?! Talk?! Really?! Go ahead, it doesn't matter anymore…" said Sarah sadly

_She advanced to the roof edge's tip and stood still_

"You know, a year ago I was just like you…." said Sam

"What raped?!" said Sarah sarcastically

_Sam lowered his head to the thought of what Jules and Sarah went trough because of Tobias_

"No Sarah… I thought of ending my life…" said Sam looking at the ground

_Everyone was shocked to the "rookie's" confession_

OKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?? WILL SAM BE ABLE TO TALK SARAH DOWN? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!


	60. Dead or Alive part 3

OKAY I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST YOU THERE… I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE STORY ASAP BUT LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE, SCHOOL'S VERY DEMANDING… ENJOY AND REVIEW! (I'm at 103 reviews!! and 59 chapters and I never thought I'd last that long! Thanks to all of you!)

**Special thanks to:** FallenStar08 (#1 fan plus you are truly a star, but not fallen, risen!), iheartflashpoint (#1 fan and crazy for updates!), stepintothemoonlight (#1 fan and also crazy for updates!), SAR132-4 (We started off the wrong foot but it's all cool now! pinky swear!lol) and all the others who follow Sarah Johnson's adventures (you gotta review more often so I know you're following!) NOW BACK TO THE STORY…

* On the roof *

"You? You're just trying to make me feel better…." said Sarah almost laughing

"No, I dead serious Sarah and I got out of it so can you." said Sam

"Dead serious? Wrong choice of words Braddock." whispered Spike angrily"

"Sarah just talk to me why do you want to do this?" asked Spike walking closer to her

"I'm tired of fighting… I don't have the strength to go through anything… The rape, the trial, Jules getting the same treatment that I got but twice as violent and on top of that, the fact that he hired some dudes to kidnap our kids and now Jules fighting to stay alive… I can't look at this, hear it or think about it. I can't sleep without thinking that something worse is going to happen…" said Sarah crying

"Babe.. You don't have to I'm here for you and you know that… We're going to get married and have a family and we'll be happy… I promise." said Spike tears rolling down his cheeks

_Sarah turned around when she heard Spike sniffed and saw the sadness on his face despite the rain_

"You're crying?" she said softly

"I didn't know you were going trough all that in your head, I see you smile and I think everything's fine… I… I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry…" said Spike crying

"You've done everything right Michael… I guess I'm just not as strong as I thought I was."

_Everyone knew that it was the first time she ever called Spike by his first name and that things were deescalating._

"Please Sarah just give me your hand and the nightmare will be over… " said Spike handing Sarah his hand

"You still want to marry me after all that happened?" asked Sarah childishly

"Of course, I love you… Why would I change my mind?" said Spike smiling lightly

"Because marrying a hysterical and mentally deranged woman would end up making messed up babies.." said Sarah

_Everyone laughed sincerely_

"No… We won't have messed up kids and even if we made messed up babies, I'd still want them and want you as their mother. Take my hand, we'll do this together Sarah…" said Spike

_Sarah took a step to come down but because of the rain, she slipp_ed

"Sarah!!!" yelled everyone

"Sarah hold on!!!!" yelled Spike catching her hand

"Spike!! I… I'm scared… I'm scared of heights, I'm scared of not being able to hold your hand and I don't want to die…" cried Sarah

"Hang on Sarah! Lou, call 911 we need the firefighter's mechanical latter ASAP! Sam, Ed go help Spike." said Greg

"Copy" said the men

_Sarah felt her grip loosening because of the rain and she was cold. Spike didn't want to let her know that he was loosing his grip on her so he kept looking straight at her. Ed was holding Spike's legs so he didn't fall over while Sam was holding Sarah's free arm._

"Firefighters are en route." said Lou

"Good, they better hurry." said Greg

"I'm not letting go baby… No matter what I'm not letting go…" said Spike struggling

"I'm so sorry…" said Sarah

"Don't be sorry… We all have our down times." said Spike

"Just hang on Sarah we'll pull you up in no time." reassured Sam

"Sam… You're very kind… You should be with Jules right now but you're helping me…." said Sarah

"Just doing my job." said Sam smiling "Besides, if something happened to you and Jules knew I was there, she would probably kill me, so I might as well help save you." he added

"Thanks, now I know your real intentions mister Braddock." said Sarah

_The guys had a hard time trying to pull Sarah up. The weather did not help at all. The firefighters truck arrived in full throttle mode. Sirens and honks were heard. Kira dispatched Team 3 on scene after Greg had called her, so the cavalry of black Suburbans soon followed. The mechanical latter was deployed to catch Sarah in case she fell._

"Spike, I'm loosing grip…" said Sarah softly

"C'mon just hang on, we've got you…" said Spike worried he would let go before her

"I've got you Sarah you're not going anywhere." said Sam

"Spike….my hand's slipping…." said Sarah worried

"Sarah…. hang on…" said Spike sweating

_Sarah's hand slipped_

"Spike!!" yelled Sarah

_Spike and Sam bended more forward and grabbed Sarah's arms at the last minute and managed under the adrenaline to pull her up. As soon as Sam helped her get back on her feet on the ledge, Sarah jumped and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"I'm so sorry…" was all Sarah could say

"It's okay… It's over…" whispered Spike as he held her tightly

"Guys, it's all good we got her." said Greg over the phone

_The couple stayed like this in the rain for about a good minute or two_

"Let's get you inside before you catch a nasty cold" said Spike before lightly kissing Sarah's lips

"This time I'll bring you the soup." said Sam

_Sarah giggled and came off Spike_

"Thanks Sam… Really." said Sarah as she hugged Sam

"I'm glad you're okay." said Sam as he returned the hug

_Ed hugged Sarah, Greg gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead then Wordy and Lou both gave Sarah a group hug._

"atchoo!!" Sarah sneezed

"We better hurry in then." said Wordy

"Yeah, I'm freezing" said Greg

"Well that's the age factor…" said Ed

"What?! Watch your words Ed Lane.. What goes around comes around, buddy." said Greg

"Whatever, we'll see about that" said Ed laughing

I'M NOT DONE YET, ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY…. PLEASE REVEW!!


	61. Dead or Alive part 4

I KNOW THAT SOME OF THE STUFF THAT I WRITE IS NOT REALISTIC BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH ME PLEASE… AND IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE (ESPECIALLY MEDICAL STUFF) PLEASE TELL ME! THANKS!! ENJOY AND REVIEW

_After the guys got Sarah safely inside the hospital, she had to face her brother and her sons._

"Sarah what the heck is going on?!!!" yelled Jacob angrily

"Jake, please… Right now, is not the time.." said Sarah exhausted

"Not the time? Sarah you almost…" started Jake before lowering his voice so the boys wouldn't hear "You almost ended your life!" he continued

"Jake, right now I need you to support me, not judge me… I'm just really tired…" said Sarah with tears in her eyes

_Jacob looked at his sister and realized the emotional pain she was in for he himself had suffered a lot during his time in Afghanistan._

"I'm sorry sis… I know what you're going through…." said Jacob before hugging his sister tenderly

"Mommy?" said Parker

_Jake let go of Sarah as she turned to face her little boy_

"Yes?" said Sarah

"I don't want you to go in the sky… My friend Laura says that her mommy is with the angels in the sky and that she's always watching her… Please don't go mommy…" said Parker starting to cry

_Sarah looked at Parker and cried_

"I'll never leave you or CJ, I promise…" said Sarah holding Parker tightly on her knees while CJ hugged her

"Jules has been asking for you Sarah…" said Jake

"She's awake?" asked Sarah

"After you guys left I asked the nurse if it was possible for me to see her and they said that she was weak but able to speak…" said Jake

"Is she still awake?" asked Sam

"Yeah, you can go see her" said Jake

_Sam left his team to go see Jules_

"Sarah?" said a voice

"Dad…" said Sarah

"Let me help you Sarah…." Dr Johnson said to his daughter

"I am not crazy dad; I don't want to go in the psychiatric ward!" said Sarah

"That's not what I meant… I can keep you in the hospital for as long as you need to get yourself back on your feet without all the psychological follow-ups." said Dr Johnson

"You could do that?" asked Spike

"After all, I am the Chief Doctor here …" said Dr Johnson with a smile"Excuse me nurse could you take my daughter to room 213 please?" he added

"Sure Dr Johnson, Miss Johnson, please follow me..." said the nurse

_Sarah followed the nurse without saying a word wondering what was going to happen to her in room 213._

"Here's your bed, I pulled the curtain so that you can change into your hospital gown. Don't worry I'll be back to check on you and control your vitals." Explained the nurse with a smile

"Okay…" said Sarah

_After she got changed, Sarah opened the curtain to find that someone else was in the room…._

"What are you doing here?!" said Sarah

DUNN DUNN DUNN DUN!!!! WHO IS IN THE ROOM WITH SARAH? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? REVIEW AND STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!


	62. Alive and Well

HERE'S THE REST! CHECK IT OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

"I thought you were in a special unit?" asked Sarah

"Well I got better… and here I am. Hope you don't mind…" said Jules giggling

"Me? Don't mind you being alive?? Are you kidding? I could not be happier!" said Sarah literally jumping on Jules' bed to hug her

"Sarah, you're going to kill me!! I'm still in pain!!!" said Jules

"Uh… Sorry!" said Sarah with a smile

"I would like her to stay alive thank you.." said Sam

"Mr Braddock, you're lucky that I'm tired otherwise you'd get a kick in the nuts." said Sarah

"Make it two!" said Jules

"Hey! Where's the soup you promised me?" asked Sarah

"Oh! yeah almost forgot, I'll go get it. Do you want anything Jules?" asked Sam

"Everything she's asking for, I'll take." said Jules

"Don't forget the bread, the butter and the crackers!" said Sarah

"Copy that!" said Sam before leaving the room

* Outside in the hallway *

"What's going on?" asked Wordy

"They kicked me out…" said Sam with a pouting face

"Haha! Really? So fast?" said Ed

"Well I promised that I'd be Sarah's food fetcher so there… First assignment, get soup and bread with crackers for the ladies." said Sam pressing the elevator button

"Well that's sweet.." said Spike

"Well you're the boyfriend so you get to go with me and carry the butter." said Sam

"Alright but she asked you not me Samtastic." said Spike as he and Sam entered the elevator

"So what's next for them doc?" asked Sarge

"Well for Jules, the road of recovery, physically which can be very fast but emotionally, it's another story. As for Sarah, self reflection I'd say. That's why I wanted her to be close to Jules… It would aggravate her situation to put her in the psychiatry's unit all by herself…" said Dr Johnson looking at his daughter through the glass window

"How many sleeps before mommy can come home?" asked Parker

"Well, I'd say about 5 sleeps but knowing your mother, she won't stay too long." said Dr Johnson to his grandson thinking it was the first time he ever spoke to Parker or CJ

"Don't worry PJ, everything's going to be alright." said CJ holding his little brother's hand

"C'mon let's get you two home." said Jake picking up Parker from the floor

"Can we see mom before we go?" asked CJ

"Of course buddy…" said Jake

* Inside Jules and Sarah's room *

"Hey boys!" said Jules

"Hi Jules…" said CJ and Parker together

"Mom… Mom please don't stay!!" said CJ crying

"CJ… It's just a couple of days… I have to rest.." said Sarah fighting the tears back

"Can't you rest at home? With me, Parker, Uncle Jake and Dad?" asked CJ still crying

"No honey… The hospital needs to check on me at all time, don't cry… You need to be strong for your little brother." said Sarah lifting her son's chin

"Please come home…" cried CJ

"CJ stop acting like a baby! I know we haven't been seeing each other lately but it's better like this." said Sarah letting a few tears slip off

"Mommy, I want you to come home with us!!" cried CJ

"CJ… Jake… Please get him out…." said Sarah between her sobbing

"You sure?" asked Jake

_Sarah moved her head up and down, she could not speak_

"C'mon buddy let's go…" said Jake taking CJ's arm as he was still holding Parker

"Bye mommy" said Parker

"Bye sweetie." said Sarah

_Jake left the room despite the boy's complaining and crying. It broke his heart to see them so hurt… It was the first time he ever saw them like this since he came back home. Luckily he didn't face his father's reaction yet and he looked around to make sure he did not cross path with his father._

"How long did you think you'd hide from me?" asked Mr Johnson

_Jake didn't answer_

"I saw you turning your back when I came to check on Jules while the others were dealing with Sarah upstairs. A father never forgets his son. Especially if this son left years ago only to come back out of the blue in his kid sister's life." said Mr Johnson

"Okay Dad, you got me… I told Sarah not to tell you guys yet because I didn't want to complicate things." said Jake

"It was already complicated when we heard that you were MIA back in 2002." said Mr Johnson

"I.." was all Jake could say

"You don't have to justify yourself. I won't tell your mother… You just take your time and when you're ready, we'll talk." said Mr Johnson

"Thanks Dad." said Jake

"I'm glad to see you son." said Mr Johnson patting his son on the back

* In the elevator *

"Uncle Jake, you're crying?" asked CJ wiping his tears off his face

"You know what buddy… Yeah, I'm crying. Sometimes it just hits you…" said Jake wiping his tears

_They stayed quiet until they arrived home, where CJ and Parker fought to know which one was going to shower first. After Jake made them both take a bubble bath, the boys went to bed._

"Okay, time to go to sleep, you guys need it." said Jake

"Uncle Jake could we go to the park tomorrow?" asked Parker

"Sure thing buddy… Anything you want." said Jake

"Uncle Jake?" said CJ

"Yep. What's up?" asked Jake

"Is mom going to be alright?" asked CJ

"You don't have to worry about her, she'll be just fine." said Jake

REVIEW!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!


	63. For Vengeance And Healing part 1

I DO NOT OWN TIM HORTON'S AND I WON'T CONSIDER WHAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 3.

_P.S.: This happens about two weeks after Jules and Sarah were in the hospital_

_After an afternoon of shopping, Jules, Sarah, Sophie and Shelley went to Tim Horton's to cool off._

"I can't wait for Spike to see you in that dress Sarah. He's going to flip out!" said Sophie

"Let's hope so because if he doesn't like it I'll be walking down the aisle only to go back into the limo" said Sarah sipping on her iced cappuccino

"Well don't forget about your beautiful bridal party who's going to be looking super hot." said Jules

"Let's keep it clean Miss Callaghan, it is a wedding after all…" said Shelley with a smile

"Well you have to agree, dear future bride, that the dresses you chose for us are a little bit revealing." said Sophie

"They're not revealing, they're showing off your amazing figure…" said Sarah winking

_The four women laughed but were interrupted by Jules' phone ring_

"Hello?" said Jules

"We're done with the shopping part, we're just enjoying some coffee at Tim's." said Jules

"Copy. We'll be there in 5." said Jules before ending the call

"Work?" asked Shelley

"Yup. C'mon we've got to roll, we'll drop you off at the station so you can get to your cars." said Jules

"Too bad for my iced cap..." said Sarah

_Jules drove really fast so that they could make it in time to leave with the rest of the team_

* At SRU HQ *

"Ladies, hope you had a good time because it ends now…" said Sarge

"Spike will die when he sees Sarah in her wedding dress." said Sophie with a smile

"And I thought that he was going to stay alive throughout the ceremony and lots of years after the marriage…. I guess I can cross that out." said Sarah laughing as she walked to the women locker room

"Thanks for coming today!" said Jules and Sarah in unison

"No problem! Call us if there's anything we can do to help with the preparations." said Shelley

"Will do!" said Sarah

"Jules, Sarah get changed ASAP, we're on call!" ordered Sarge

"Copy" replied the ladies

"Sam, we're going ahead you get them there, I'll text you the location." said Sarge "The rest of the team let's go keep the peace!" he added

* On location of the call*

"Winnie any changes on our subject?" asked Sarge in his ear piece

"No, the only thing we know is what I told you." said Winnie

"Alright. Team all ears on this one. We have a male subject who's agitated and armed so let's keep a low profile and make this smooth." said Sarge

"Copy" said the group

"Ed you're Sierra One, Sam you're Sierra Two." said Sarge

"Copy" said Ed and Sam

"Lou and Wordy I want you guys to search the surroundings and ask around." said Sarge

"Copy" said the two men

"Jules, Spike I want you on entry, Sarah you're my second today." said Sarge

"Copy" said the trio

_Sarah knew that Sarge picked her as his second so that he could protect her, she just hoped that nothing bad would happen to her friends._

"3:45 PM SRU ARRIVES ON SCENE AT 17 MONTCALM STREET. SARGEANT GREGORY PARKER CONDUCTS NEGOTIATION." said Sarah into the transcript

_Sarge talked with Detective Stainton to get more Intel on the situation._

"Guys, I'm dialling in." said Sarge after talking to Detective Stainton

"Copy" answered everyone

"3:46 SARGEANT GREGORY PARKER INITATES FIRST CONTACT WITH SUBJECT." said Sarah

_Inside the studio loft, the subject was annoyed by the phone ringing but he knew it was part of the plan to get his revenge…_

"Hello?" said the subject

"Hi, this is Sargeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, who am I speaking to?" asked Sarge

"You don't have to know, I was waiting for you…" said the subject

"Okay, you mind telling me why you threaten your neighbour with a gun today?" asked Sarge

"It's none of your business, I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only…" said the subject

"3:49 SUBJECT MAKES FIRST REQUEST." said Sarah in the transcript

"Yeah? Tell me, why are we here today?" asked Sarge

"I'm here for Constable Johnson…" said the subject

_Sarah's heart was pounding so fast that she thought it might come out of her chest_

"Constable Johnson?" said Sarge

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Constable Sarah Johnson." said the subject

"I'm sorry my friend, I can't give you that." said Sarge getting nervous about the subject's request

"I want Sarah Johnson in front of my door without her gear or weapons or I will kill somebody. You have thirty seconds" said the subject before ending the call

* OMG!! WHY WOULD THE SUBJECT WANT TO SEE SARAH?? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! *


	64. For Vengeance And Healing part 2

"I'm going." said Sarah

"No way." said Sarge

"Sarge, you heard him if I don't go he'll kill somebody." said Sarah making her way out of the mobile command

"Sarah…" said Sarge

"Trust me, he won't shoot me otherwise, it would've been done already." said Sarah with a smile

"Alright… Spike cover her." ordered Sarge

"Copy." said Spike against him

_Sarah took off her bullet vest along with all her equipment she carried on her just as the subject demanded. She kept her revolver in the back of her pants inside her belt, just in case._

"This is a bad idea.." said Spike as we walked up to her

"Spike, just cover me alright?" said Sarah annoyed

"I…" said Spike

"I'll be fine." said Sarah before kissing Spike's cheek

_The subject opened the door_

"Tell your man to stop right here constable." said the subject

_Sarah took a good look at the subject to see if she'd recognized him but other than noticing that he wasn't bad looking, his face did not tell her anything._

"Stop here…" said Sarah

"Copy." said Spike

"Constable, come in…" said the subject with a fake welcoming voice

_Sarah went inside the studio without looking back on her team mates._

"Have a seat…" said the subject

"Okay now I'm here, so what's this all about?" asked Sarah

"You don't know?" asked the subject

"You haven't told us much about you… So no, I don't know anything." said Sarah

"Are your friends listening?" asked the subject

"Yes. They are, you've got a problem with that?"

"No. It's even better." said the subject with a smirk on his face

* Outside *

"Winnie what do we have on our friend in there?" asked Sarge in his ear piece

"Not much, I've got a name, Mordecai Cohen, no criminal records whatsoever." said Winnie

"Great. How is he related to Sarah?" asked Spike

"I have no clue but I guess we're about to find out." said Jules

* Inside *

"What do you want?" asked Sarah to keep the subject talking

"I want you to suffer as much as you made him suffer." said the subject

"Made who suffer?" asked Sarah

"My father, Tobias Silverman." said the subject before hitting Sarah in the face

* Outside *

"Damn it!" said Sarge

OKAY, OKAY!!!! I'M CRUEL YES! BUT ISN'T HOW I WORK? I GIVE YOU LOTS OF HAPPY AND THEN... (as Danny would say in CSI NY) ...BOOM!

HERE COMES TROUBLE! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	65. For Vengeance And Healing part 3

"You didn't know Tobias Silverman had a son??" asked Mordecai

"Is it because you're too ashamed of him that you don't have his last name?" asked Sarah with a smile

"No… My mother gave me her maiden name, but that was before he joined us here." said Mordecai

* Outside *

"Winnie is this true? This guy is Silverman's son??" asked Sarge in his headset

_Winnie typed has fast as she could_

"Yep. He's right his mother gave him her maiden name, which is why he did not appear in the Silverman case file. He might not be his biological son…" said Winnie

"You know I don't like the word maybe…" said Sarge

"If this guy is who he says he his… Sarah's…." said Jules in a broken voice as she remembered what she and Sarah went through because of Tobias Silverman

* Inside *

_Sarah was laughing but inside she was scared to death of what Mordecai would be able to do to her._

"Why are you laughing?" asked Mordecai angrily

"Because I realize now that you are truly Tobias' son." said Sarah putting out a smiling face to give herself strength

" Really? How is that?" asked Mordecai

"You have his hands." said Sarah coldly

"He should've killed you when he had the chance." Said Mordecai just as coldly

_He pulled Sarah by her hair making her fall from the chair and started beating her. It allowed him to get all his anger and frustration out on her._

* Outside *

"Sarge we've got to go in there. I can't take this anymore." Said Spike impatiently

"We have to be strategic Spike; just jumping in on him could turn ugly." Said Sarge

"But if we don't do anything, he will beat her to death!" yelled Jules

"Jules don't make it personal, stay objective." Said Sarge

"Sarge, they're right… We have to do something and fast." Said Lou

* Inside *

_Sarah's face was swollen, she could barely see Mordecai and she was crying. Her whole body hurt. She didn't think that he was going to beat her, this badly. She focused her mind on the little light coming from the French windows in Mordecai's studio. It was her only way out and she knew she had no choice but to die breaking it or die under Mordercai's wrath._

"Your father was the most horrible man the earth has ever faced. He abused and raped 4 women in less than a year. He deserved what happened to him and don't you defend him." Said Sarah angrily

"My father did not deserve to die this way!!!!!" yelled Mordecai

_He picked Sarah up and pushed her against the wall which caused Sarah to let out a scream of pain. _

"I hope it means you like it bitch! Because there's more from where that cam from" said Mordecai with a grin on his face

_Mordecai took a knife out and was about to stab Sarah in the heart. Sarah got closer to the window and she tried to disarm Mordecai. They struggled until Sarah jerked his arm and pushed him through the window. Glass flew everywhere and Sarah was finally free. It was all part of the plan but she had not plan that Mordecai stabbed her below the stomach with it a large and long piece of glass before he died._

"Sarah!!!!" yelled Spike

_Sarah heard Spike yell her name and she saw Jules' horrified face and the others running towards her but she could not move._

"Sarah can you hear me? Sarah?!" said Spike

"I… I can't move…" was all Sarah could say as she tried to catch her breath

"It's going to be okay…" said Spike

"I'm…. Sorry… Should've listened to you…." Said Sarah

"Hey… Don't say that…" said Spike

"I… I'm cold…" said Sarah

"It's just the blood coming out that's doing that… You're not cold Sarah…." Said Spike to reassure her

"No Spike… I… I'm really cold…" said Sarah between two exhalations.

"Sarah, stay with us… The paramedics will be here soon." Said Jules crying

"Winnie where are those damn paramedics!!!" yelled Sarge

"I'm… sorry…" said Sarah before her head turned to the side

"Sarah?" said Spike

OMG I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO SCORPIO ME. I CAME OUT WITH THIS ENDING OUT OF NOWHERE, IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS AT FIRST. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!


	66. For Vengeance And Healing part 4

THANKS TO FALLENSTAR FOR HER HELPFUL ADVICE AND FOR READING MY MIND! LOL

_Time freezed. Spike looked at his fiancée's body bathing in blood and felt that his world was falling apart. Everything was kind of in slow motion. The ambulance arrived on scene, at last. The paramedics ran towards Sarah's body who was still not moving._

"Sarah? Sarah… C'mon stay with me." said Spike teary eyed

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" said the first paramedic turning Sarah's head

"Ben, can't find a pulse!" said the second paramedic

"Start CPR." said Ben

_The paramedic started counting his compressions to make sure he did not miss one. Spike was defeated and angry. He was not about to let his future wife die right in front of him._

"Can you explain to us what happened exactly?" asked Ben

"Can't you see it?! She's been stabbed and beaten up by this bastard!" yelled Jules pointing at Mordecai lifeless body

"Ma'am, please calm down, I'm just doing my job. I will have to do a report of the events." said Ben

"Jules he's right…" said Sam putting his hand on her shoulder

"Just.. Just save her please…" said Jules crying in Sam's arms

_For about 2 to 3 minutes the paramedic was still performing CPR on Sarah._

"Ben get me the crash cart!" yelled the first paramedic

"John, stop it's too late, man you know we can get the axe for disobeying protocol." said Ben

"Ben, she's Dr Johnson's daughter! I don't want to be the guy who let his daughter die without doing nothing! Now get me the paddles ASAP!" yelled John

_Ben went into full throttle mode and ran to the ambulance to get what his partner asked it to get._

"Move out of the way!" yelled Ben to the others

"Clear!" said John

_First shock-nothing happened. Sarah's eyes were still not expressive_

"Still no pulse, let's try again." said John

"Clear!" said Ben

_Second shock-nothing happened on the outside but on the inside, Sarah could feel that they were trying to save her but she could not move._

"Please don't let me die…" thought Sarah

_She felt as if someone tried to choke her but she was not going to let that happened. "Leave me alone!" She yelled in her head. "You are dead, there's nothing they can do to save you bitch!" said a voice. Sarah recognized that voice, it was Tobias'. "I won't let you kill me. I'm going to fight back, I won't let you kill me!" Sarah repeated to herself. _

"Let's do it one more time, I can feel it, she's fighting back." said John

"You're on a thin line… We're on a thin line." said Ben

"Just give it a shot one more time!" pleaded John

"Alright, one last time." said Ben insisting on the one

"Clear!" said John

_Slowly Sarah felt the weight on her throat was being lifted and she could breathe again. She felt alive and in pain._

"We've got a pulse, she's breathing!" yelled John

"Let's take her to the hospital, now!" said Ben helping John strapping Sarah on the stretcher

"We're going to need help cleaning the traffic, you guys mind opening it up?" asked John

"No problem. You heard the man, let's clear it up! Now!" said Greg

_Everyone rushed to their suburban and with the sirens on, Team engaged their vehicles and zoomed through traffic to let the ambulance carrying their team mate to the hospital as fast as they could._

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'M NOT A DOCTOR)


	67. For Healing And Surviving part 1

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL.

(yeah I know I keep saying that but it's true!!!) SO ENJOY!

"I'm sorry you can't scrub in, Alex!" said Dr Velasquez

"Have you seen her??!! She's barely breathing! Let me in!!!" yelled Mr Johnson

"Hey remember the rules? No surgery on family members. You could give her some blood, she'll need it." said Dr Velasquez before leaving Mr Johnson in front of the doors of the ER

"C'mon honey, let's just wait here… Let them do their job." said Mrs Johnson to her husband

"Valerie, she's our daughter! And I do what they do!!!" yelled Mr Johnson kicking a medical supplies cart.

"Alexandre!! Calm down!" yelled Mrs Johnson

"Valerie! I should be in there not out here!!" yelled Mr Johnson pointing the doors

"Doctor Johnson? If you wish to give blood to your daughter I will be in charge of the transfusion." said a nurse

"Thank you." said Mr Johnson calmly

_Valerie Johnson watched as the nurse took her husband aside for the blood transfusion process. She looked one last time at the surgery board next to the ER to see in which room her daughter was. "ER number 3" she thought to herself before joining the others in the waiting area_

"I can't believe she has to go through this again…." said Wordy

"She's strong she'll make it through…" said Greg

_Jules was so traumatized by the events that tears stopped coming out of her eyes. Instead, she stared blankly at the windows. Spike went to get the kids after school at the station and put on a happy face so they wouldn't know what just happened._

"Daddy!!" said Parker before running into Spike's arms

"Hey buddy! How was your day?" asked Spike

"It was fun. Look, I drew a picture for you and one for mommy." said Parker showing his _chef-d'oeuvre_ to Spike

"Well that's great, you know what? I'll go put mine in my locker so that I can see it every morning when I come here alright?" said Spike

"Yay!!!" said Parker

"Hey, what's up with the sad face little man?" asked Spike to CJ

"I didn't get a good grade for my math test." said CJ sadly

"C'mon it's okay, we all make mistake… You'll do better on the next one, don't worry about it." said Spike patting his son on the shoulder

_CJ and Parker followed Spike to the men's locker room so he could put his son's piece of art in his locker_

"Look Parker, I'm putting it right here, next to CJ and mommy's picture." said Spike

"Why isn't there a picture of me?" asked Parker candidly

"Because I haven't taken any picture of you. Here stand on the bench." said Spike picking up Parker

"Okay…" said Parker

"Now say cheese!" said Spike holding his phone to take a picture

"Cheese!" said Parker all smiles

"There, look now I took a picture of you, I'll have it printed out and I'll put in my locker. I promise." said Spike

"Yay! CJ I'm going to get printed!!!" said Parker

"You can't get printed Parks, you can't fit in the machine!" said CJ laughing

"But daddy said…." started Parker

"I'll show you the picture when it comes out." said Spike to stop Parker from crying

* At the hospital *

_The nurses were taking Sarah to the recovery room. The bed slowly rolled by the waiting area as the nurses were heading to the elevators. Team One and Sarah's parents saw her motionless body resting on the bed and they all stood up. Sarah's mother broke down in tears._

"My baby… Is she okay?" asked Mrs Johnson to one of the nurse as she walked up to stop them

"She's stable… She lost a lot of blood but only time will tell how she'll recover." answered one of the nurses as she smiled politely

_Mrs Johnson gently caressed Sarah's cheek_

"Okay… What room are you taking her to?" said Mrs Johnson

"It's room 213…" said one of the nurses

_Valerie Johnson let the nurses take Sarah upstairs as she turned back to join the others_

"Mrs Johnson, Sarah's very strong I know she'll make it through" said Greg to comfort her

"I understand that she chose this career and that she loves what she does but it's going to kill her!" said Mrs Johnson angrily

"I can understand your frustration… But everything will be alright." said Greg

"Are you all with Sarah Johnson?" asked a doctor

"Yes." said Mrs Johnson

"I'm doctor Christine Kane, I performed surgery alongside Dr Velasquez on Sarah today. The glass splinter did not damage any of her vital organs although it did pierce her appendix so we had so remove it." said Dr Kane

"Remove?" said Mrs Johnson

"Don't worry there are no consequences of this she'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood, like doctor Velasquez told you but with the transfusions from Doctor Johnson all that should be fixed." explained Dr Kane

"When will she wake up?" asked Greg

"The surgery went well so I can tell you that it won't take long. In a couple of hours I'd say… Just so that the anaesthesia wears off." said Dr Kane smiling

"Thank you so much doctor, to you and doctor Velasquez." said Mrs Johnson shaking Dr Kane's hand

"No problem. You can go see her now, but please respect hospital regulations, only one at the time." said Dr Kane

"We will…" said Greg

* At Sarah's house *

"Hey kiddos!!" said Jake as Spike and the boys opened the door

"Hey uncle J.J.!" said Parker and CJ together

"Where's mommy?" asked Parker

"Mommy's at work buddy, in fact I've got to get going now." said Spike nervously

"Tell her we said hi." said CJ

"Will do. now you guys be nice to your uncle." said Spike

_Jake helped the boys get rid of their school bags and lunch boxes and called Spike on his cell._

"Hey Spike it's Jake." said Jacob

"Hey, what's up? Don't tell me their getting in trouble already?" asked Spike

"No, no… I was just a little worried, you sounded nervous… Is everything alright?" asked Jake

"Are the boys next to you?" asked Spike

"No, they're in their room. Man, what's wrong?" said Jake

"Sarah.. she's in the hospital…" said Spike

"Okay…. Mount Sinai?" whispered Jake

"Yeah…" said Spike

"Tell her I said hello." said Jake loudly as the kids were walking into the kitchen

"Uncle JJ what are we going to eat tonight?" asked CJ

"How about we watch a movie and call for pizza?" said Jake

"YAY!!"

* At the Hospital *

"I'm looking for Sarah Johnson, please." said Spike at the registry desk

"She's in recovery room 213." said the nurse at the desk

"Thank you" said Spike as he ran to the elevator

_As Spike got closer to room 213, he saw the rest of the team waiting outside_

"How is she?" asked Spike

"We don't know." said Lou

_Dr Velasquez was inside with Mr and Mrs Johnson by Sarah's side. Dr Velasquez examined Sarah to see if she was going to wake up. _

"This is strange…" said Dr Velasquez

"What?" asked Dr Johnson

"Her eyes, they keep closing everytime I open them…" said Dr Velasquez

"Coma?" asked Dr Johnson

"Yes…" said Dr Velasquez severly

***

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, REVIEW!


	68. For Healing And Surviving part 2

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but, I'm back! So this chapter is brought to you by FallenStar!

Enjoy!!! I'll pick it up in the next chapter.

Jules silently unlocked the front door to her house and fell onto her couch. She sighed,  
thinking about the events that had happened. Sarah was in a coma, and no one was sure when she would wake up, or even if she would wake up. A short burst of anger welled up in her as she thought of how much pain Tobias and his son had caused her and Sarah, as well as several others. She still had nightmares about Tobias and the basement, horrible dreams. Sam, Sarge and several of the guys had suggested she go the a therapist to talk about it, but she refused. She didn't want to seem weak.

There was a creak on the floorboards, and Jules spun around, her gun in hand. She waited in silence for a few seconds, her heart beating loudly, before she realized it was just the house. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, breathing quickly. _"Calm down, it's just the house..."_ she told herself.

Sighing, Jules glanced on the clock on the wall. It read 9:00 pm. She suddenly realized how tired she was.  
She trudged upstairs to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her head were still there. Luckily, her hair covered most of them. Her arm was still a bit tender. A huge, purple bruise was present on her leg. She kept thinking of what had happened to her and Sarah. She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face. She remembered seeing Sarah's horribly bruised and battered face in the hospital bed, and felt sick.

Jules collapsed onto the bathroom floor, crying, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

-----------At The Hospital------------

Jules was the last one to arrive at the hospital. She had bags beneath her eyes, and was incredibly tired. "Hey Jules," Greg greeted her. He noticed how tired she looked. "You get any sleep last night?" Ed asked, putting Greg's thoughts into words. She glanced at Ed. "Some." she replied sharply, instantly regretting her tone of voice. "Hey, just asking." Ed said, putting his hands up in defense. "So, how's Sarah doing?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. A frown crossed Greg's face. "No signs of improvement." He noticed the look of anguish on Jules's face. "Don't worry, she'll make it. She's tough." Jules, nodded trying not to cry. "Can I go see her?" she asked, her voice strained. Ed and Greg exchanged looks before Ed said, "Sure."

Jules walked into Sarah's room and when she saw her friend just laying there, she began to cry. She sat down next to Sarah and talked to her, begging for her to wake up soon.

After 10 minutes, she walked out. The team looked up. Sam noticed how red her eyes were and new she had been crying. She walked down the hall. Sam ran to catch up with her. "Jules, talk to me." he said. She looked up at him, the tears starting to flow again. He pulled her close to him. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." he spoke gently to her. She looked up at him. She pulled away from him. "Sam-I think I need to talk to someone. About what happened with Tobias." He nodded. "You need to."

-------------At Therapy----------------

Jules felt a huge mound of stress just slide away as she talked with the therapist. She felt so much better when she was done. She was healing.

* PLEASE REVIEW!! *

Don't worry, I'll try to update ASAP!!!


	69. For Healing And Surviving part 3

Hello!!! Me again!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And like stepintothemoonlight16 said: "32 chaps left 'til 100"!!!

_Jules felt like and "upgraded" version of her since she attended her therapy sessions. She was making an effort to work on herself but it still hurt her to talk about the events of the past months. She allowed the sun to revive her as she drove to the station. _

* At SRU HQ *

"Morning Jules!" said Greg

"Morning Sarge." said Jules actually feeling light hearted

"You look better than the night before last, Jules." said Greg

"Well… Never tell a woman that Sarge." said Jules with a smile

"What? Why not?" asked Greg puzzled

"Because you're basically telling her that she did look awful, and that's not what women want to hear. Trust me I know what I'm talking about." said Wordy behind Greg laughing

"Well you deal with your estrogen at home while I try to figure out how to find some estrogen of my own." said Greg laughing as he walked to the briefing room to wait for his team

"Morning Jules!" said Spike

"Hey Spike!" said Jules walking into the gym

"Have you seen Lou?" asked Spike

"I just got here… But no, I haven't seen him." said Jules

* At the hospital *

_Lou had been wanting to talk to Sarah for awhile but he never thought it'd be in those circumstances. He shooked his head as he walked in the room seeing his best friend's fiancée not moving as if she were dead._

"Hey Sarah." said Lou clearing his throat

"How are you doing?" asked Lou

"What am I doing? You can't even answer me…But they do say that talking to comatose patients helps them come back… So that's why I'm here today… To help you come back…" said Lou

* Back at HQ *

"Everything alright?" asked Jules knowing that he must be in some serious stress right now

"Besides Sarah being in a coma, the kids acting out at home, everything's fine." said Spike sharply feeling bad for letting his anger out on Jules

"She'll be okay Spike…" said Jules

"I can't help but think that if I went with her inside the house that day when Mordecai asked to see her that she would be here with us and not in a hospital bed in the coma." said Spike as he kicked the treadmill

"Spike don't be so hard on yourself, I felt like that too but we can't go back in time. We can only move forward." said Jules remembering the words of her therapist

"I don't get it, how can you be so freaking calm when your best friend is in the hospital!!!" yelled Spike

"Spike calm down…" said Jules worried about him because she'd never seen him this way

"You don't get to tell me what to do!!" yelled Spike

"What's going on here?!" said Ed

* Back at the hospital *

"I remember when you introduced us to your son and how Spike reacted…" said Lou smiling

FLASHBACK (Sarah's second day)

"_I cannot believe she has a son!" said Spike_

"_How many times have you said that since she made her announcement??" asked Lou_

"_I dunno, like 20 times!" said Wordy laughing_

"_Well it's just that she…" started Spike_

"She doesn't look like a mom?" completed Lou

"_Exactly!" said Spike_

"_Still gossiping ladies?" asked Ed walking into the gym_

"_No, Spike is traumatized by the fact that Sarah has a kid" said Wordy_

"_Hey! You gotta get used to it because it's real man!" said Ed patting Spike on the shoulder_

END OF FLASHBACK

"He was totally freaking out about you having a son but I guess it played in his favor because I've never seen him stand up for someone like this. Especially when Jordan came around…

FLASHBACK

_You will never have custody of CJ, he's better off with his mom than with you man" said Spike_

"Whoah! Hey you sleepin' with the guy??" asked Jordan laughing

"_No, I am not" said Sarah sharply_

"_Then I guess I can do this.." said Jordan_

_He quickly turned to Spike and tried to punch him. Sarah pushed Jordan away _

" _You stay the hell away from him!! If you try to hurt anyone of these guys, you'll have to answer to me!!" yelled Sarah_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Spike cared about you from the get go, he didn't even know you, but he wanted what was best for you and CJ. And he still wants that Sarah… Spike needs you more than anything right now… And if you…" Lou said as he took a pause

"If you don't make it, I don't know how I'll be able to get him back together… So I'm asking you, please wake up… Do it for Spike. He loves you very much and that's how he knew that you were the girl for him very fast." said Lou looking down at his feet

"I've never seen him so deeply in love with a girl, Sarah… You need to fight back." said Lou as he held Sarah's hand and bowed his head to pray which he hadn't done for awhile…

* Back at HQ *

_Spike was holding his frustration inside of him for so long that he exploded with rage. He was yelling and crying at the same time as he kicked and threw whatever he could get his hands on._

"Spike stop!!" yelled Jules

"Leave me alone!!" yelled Spike

"Spike, talk to me buddy…" said Greg

"I don't want to talk!!!" yelled Spike

"Where's Lou??!!" said Greg

"Haven't seen him boss…" said Sam

"Someone call him now he might be able to talk some sense into Mr Scarlatti here!" said Greg impatiently

"I'll call him." said Wordy

* Back at the hospital *

"Heavenly Father, I am asking you to give Sarah healing and closure. She's in a coma right now but I know that you'll help her wake up. Lord, she has two young boys and they are way to young to lose their mother. Just as they need her, Michael needs her too. I pray that you'll give him the strength to go through this test. Their love is strong and I know it will only grow stronger. Please Lord, don't let her die, it would be devastating for everyone of us. Just save her… In the name of your Son Jesus-Christ I pray, Amen." prayed Lou

_Just as he opened his eyes, Lou's phone rang_

"Lou, where you at?" asked Wordy

"I'm at the hospital, I was…" started Lou

"You better get here now man, Spike's gone crazy." said Wordy

"Crazy?!! What are you talking about?" said Lou

"I'll fill you in when you get there, just hurry up." said Wordy

"Alright I'm on my way." said Lou running out the room

REVIEW!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!


	70. For Healing And Survivng part 4

Sorry for the delay! I was done with this like two days ago and I thought I posted but I forgot… So here it is! Thanks for your reviews!

* At SRU HQ *

_Lou walked in the gym and what he saw tore him apart. He saw all weights all over the floor, treadmills and stationary bicycles on the side and there was Spike red as a tomato crying on his knees his face on the ground. He did not know what to think or say but he walked up to him and sat down and took him in his arms._

"It's gonna be okay… She'll wake up…" whispered Lou who could help but shed a couple of tears with his buddy

_Lou noticed that Spike's phalanges were bleeding and that his hands were red._

"Hey let's get you some bandages for your hands, alright?" said Lou as he helped Spike up

_The rest of Team one stood in total shock as Lou took Spike by the shoulder to walk him to their locker room... They had never seen Spike angry or heard him complain since he joined the SRU. His outburst showed that he did have a lot on his mind right now._

* At the hospital *

_Nurses would check on Sarah every 30 minutes to see if she had made some improvement. As for Doctors Christine Kane and Joaquin Velasquez, they would take turns to check on their patient. _

"Page Doctor Johnson and Doctor Velasquez!!" said Dr Kane to a nurse

"Yes Doctor." said the nurse

_A couple of minutes later the two men where in the room_

"She's showing improvement." Said Dr Kane smiling

"Yes I can see that..." said Dr Velasquez as he checked Sarah's vital signs

"Brain activity?" said Dr Johnson

"Correct, this is a great sign for her. You think she's conscious of what's happening? Asked Dr Kane

"I'd say that it's as if she was in REM sleep, her muscles are not moving and her blood pressure and heart beat are increasing. Sometimes, surrounding sounds can alter the dreams… Look at her brain waves, they're slower." Said Dr Velasquez pointing at the screen

"Is there something you don't know, Joaquin?" asked Dr Johnson

"I guess not, Alex…" said Dr Velasquez smiling

* At SRU HQ *

_Lou asked Winnie for a First aid kit and started bandaging Spike. The locker room was very quiet; the others gave them some space and were all in the briefing room. Lou did not say a word neither did Spike. Spike was hurting inside and out. His wri__sts were sore and his fists were painful as if his heart was beating inside of them. On top of that, he made a fool of himself in front of the others…_

"Alright, done." said Lou as he finished the bandaging.

"Thanks." muttered Spike

"Now we can talk. You tell me what's going in there." Said Lou as he sat down and pointed at the side of Spike's forehead.

"I don't want to talk…" said Spike

"Really? Because, judging by the mess that you created in the gym, I believe that you need to talk to someone and it might as well be me." said Lou

"Lou… I…" mumbled Spike

"Spike, I'm staying right here with you until you tell me something." Said Lou

_Spike stood up ready to leave_

"And don't try to leave, I'll take you by the wrists and I know they're killing you right now. Sit down." Ordered Lou

_Spike sat down_

"If you don't want to start I'll start, so listen to me carefully. What just happened did not have to happen… You know I'm here for you no matter what, Spike and yet you kept all of that inside of you… Let me tell you that Sarah would not have approved of this behaviour at least not from you so what happened?" said Lou

"I cracked, snapped, whatever you want to call it… I feel powerless Lou! She's in the hospital in a coma and I'm here, healthy, standing on my two feet and I don't know what to do. This situation is driving me crazy…" said Spike

"We all feel the same here… You're not alone." said Lou

"But it's different for you guys, she's my fiancée to you she's just some other team member." Said Spike

"Hey, she's like a little sister to us, we care about her as much about her as we care about Jules, so don't tell me that we're the bad guys here!" said Lou

"I've never been like this before…." Said Spike teary eyed

"You love her deeply, that's what's going on. It's killing you not being able to do anything for her, right?" asked Lou

"Yeah…" said Spike

"Well that's what happens when you find your true love. You'll do anything for them." Said Lou

"You've been through that?" asked Spike

"Not yet but looks like we've got a winner!" said Lou to cheer him up as he patted Spike's back

"I guess so yeah…" said Spike smiling _(which revealed his so cute dimples!!! ^-^)_

"So right now, you make sure that everything's perfect when she comes home, don't you worry about her, she'll make it through." Said Lou

"You're right. I'll have a talk with the boys; they're getting all fuzzy about this, not knowing if she's alright. Parker's having nightmares and cries in the middle of the night, CJ doesn't get much sleep; I've caught him the other night staring at the door all night long so he fell asleep at school. They sent him back home to get some rest… Everything is so complicated, Lou…." Said Spike

"You know if you need some extra hands I wouldn't mind helping… I mean with Jake working night shifts as a security guard, I could stop by…" said Lou

"I would appreciate it…" said Spike

"Then it's a done deal." Said Lou

_* REVIEW*_


	71. For Healing And Surviving part 5

HEY STEPINTOTHEMOONLIGHT16, HOW MANY CHAPTERS BEFORE 100??

I DO NOT OWN DISNEY AND I'M NOT A MEDICAL EXPERT…

* At the hospital * (following what happened to Spike at the station)

_Sarah felt something, like some warm energy running in her body. She could not tell what it was but she just felt it. She also heard a voice talking to her but it felt so far from her almost as if she was under water…_ "Where am I" _she thought to herself. __It was as if her voice echoed in her head…_

"Look, right now, her brain waves are higher than this morning." Explained the nurse to Dr Kane

"You're right, print me the numbers and put a copy in her file." Said Dr Kane

"Yes doctor." Said the nurse

"And make sure the machine is recording everything!" said Dr Kane before leaving the room running

* At SRU HQ *

"TEAM ONE GEAR UP!!! HOT CALL!! ARMED ROBBERY, IN A CONVENIENCE STORE ON GEORGE AND COLUMBUS." Said Winnie over the intercom

"Let's go keep the peace!" said Greg

"Copy that!" responded the team

"Spike, go home, Lou let's go!" said Ed

"But… What?!! Ed c'mon?!" complained Spike

"No buts, orders of the boss." Said Ed

"Copy…" said Spike

"Mr Young, let's move!" said Ed

"I'll come by your place later." Said Lou running out

"Yeah." Said Spike before heading out

_After the convenience store call, where no one got hurt, Wordy decided to stop by the hospital to see Sarah before he headed home._

"Hey Shell… I'll stop by the hospital to see Sarah before I come home, so don't worry if I'm not home in fifteen minutes." Said Wordy over the phone to his wife

"Alright, you tell her that were all thinking about her…" said Shelley saddened by the events

"I will. Love you…" said Wordy

"Love you too Kevin, drive safe." Said Shelley

"Will do!" said Wordy smiling as he hung up

* At the hospital *

_Wordy walked in the room as a nurse was taking notes on her pad. Wordy was about to go wait outside, when the nurse noticed him._

"Oh! Wait! You can come in sir. I was just about to leave." Said the nurse

"I didn't want to disturb your job…" said Wordy

"No, not at all, actually you being here will make my job easier…" said the nurse with a smile

_Wordy didn't know what to think of that declaration but he sat next to Sarah's bed__. When the nurse saw Wordy's puzzled look, she felt like an idiot._

"What I meant is that we're trying to see if she responds to her surrounding environment, so if you actually talk to her, she might respond… Mentally…" said the nurse

"I'll do my best." Said Wordy

"Alright, I'll leave you two now but call me when you're done." Said the nurse

"Okay… Um.. What name should I say at the desk?" asked Wordy

"Julie… Just ask for Julie and I'll be right there." Said the nurse smiling

"Alright…" said Wordy

_The nurse walked out and Wordy turned to Sarah_

"Hey Sarah…" said Wordy

_Wordy paused as if he expected an answer. He laughed_

"You can't talk but I guess you answered me mentally…" said Wordy to convince himself that he wasn't crazy

"You know you kinda look like Snow White in her glass box or like Sleeping Beauty in her room waiting for her prince… AH… I…. I'm sorry; it's just with the girls… Right now they are living and breathing Disney princesses so I…" said Wordy blushing

"I'm… sorry I should have not compared you to cartoon characters… Anyway I just came by to say hello and to see how you were doing…" said Wordy before something caught his attention.

_He saw on the screen where Sarah's vitals were being showed that a line was peaking slowly but surely __and that it was going up and down. _"It wasn't doing that when I came in."_ he thought to himself. He pressed the red button attached to Sarah's bed to get a nurse._

"Sir, can I help you?" Asked Julie

"Yes, those lines there… Is this suppose to happen?" asked Wordy pointing at the monitor

_Julie took a look at the screen before getting the pad that was at the door and write on it._

"Thank you for letting me know, just keep on talking to her and don't forget to warn me when you leave." Said Julie

"Yeah… Is she okay?" asked Wordy

"Yes… She's trying to talk to you…" said Julie before walking out

* Inside Sarah's mind *

_Sarah was laughing. She knew it was Wordy. She could recognize his voice which meant she was doing better than __before… She could not tell who came to see her before but now she knew it was Wordy and she'd never see him be so uncomfortable since she joined the SRU. She wanted to tell him that he made her laugh despite what happened to her… But she couldn't. She was trapped inside her body, with no way out._

"Okay…. Well I know you're trying to tell me something but I won't be able to decipher it unless you wake up… So you've got to wake up, Sarah…" said Wordy before taking a pause

"I know I don't have a bond with you, like you and Jules have but at least you've got to do it for Spike, things are not the same with him since you fell into that coma." Said Wordy

"He doesn't talk about you much; he doesn't have a smile on his face when he comes to work, and he doesn't drive us crazy with how wonderful you are every minute of every day like he used to when you guys first met."

_FLASHBACK_

_I remember Spike didn't want to bet his money when you were test fighting with Ed__, but I'm pretty sure he would've bet on you Sarah. I could tell he was amazed by you and he still is. And then after you told us you had a son, he talked about it for a whole week, 24/7! I mean how long can someone talk about someone else 24/7 every day for a week? I guess that's Spike…_ Wordy laughed. _When he told us that_ _he had taken care of CJ while you were at the hospital, I wondered what he did with him. Teach him how to defuse bombs? How to prank people? But it turned out that he had a really good time especially Spike. You could tell it came naturally to him… Fatherhood… As if he did this all his life… _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Anyway, all I'm saying is that Spike need you right now… This morning he… He wasn't himself… So I'm asking you to fight back. You've been through so much but don't throw in the towel just yet. You guys are getting married soon, and I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Said Wordy as he smiled

"I know you can hear me… By the way Shelley says hi, before I forget… She'll be happy to know that you're making progress. I have to go know, before my girls ground me for not being there for dinner." Said Wordy laughing

_Wordy leaned to kiss Sarah's forehead before leaving the room._

"I'm leaving right now…" said Wordy to Julie the nurse

"Okay… Thank you for visiting her…" said Julie

"No problem, she's like a sister to me…" answered Wordy

* At Sarah and Spike's place *

_Like he promised, Lou came by after his shift to help Spike take care of the kids. It was easier than he thought they were smart and well raised just like Spike told him the first time he took CJ home with him to help Sarah out after she was hospitalized._

REVIEW!!!


	72. For Healing And Surviving part 6

SORRY, I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A LONG TIME… LIKE I KEEP SAYING (and it's true...) SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE SO I AIN'T GOT ANY! (EXCEPT EVERY FRIDAY NIGHTS AT TEN!!!) But right now I had a little "free" time so I decided to write. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* Day 4 (early morning) *

_Sam__ didn't like hospitals but he knew he had to go see Sarah to tell her about Jules. After his morning run around the block and a quick shower/change, he decided to stop by before heading to the SRU._

"I'm looking for Sarah Johnson's room?" said Sam at to the nurse at the desk

"Let's see… Room 213, it's the third room on your right as soon as you get out of the elevator, sir." Said the nurse

"Thanks" said Sam as he walked to the elevator

_When the doors opened on the second floor, Sam wondered what exactly was he going to say to Sarah?__ As he was going to walk in the room a nurse came out with a file under her arm. Sam stared at Sarah, laying there, not moving. _"She's just sleeping."_ He said to himself before taking a deep breath._

"Hey Sarah!" said Sam

_The room was silent_

"You're looking good!" he said before pausing "Not that I'm checking you out or anything… I-I mean you look better than when you first came in the hospital…" said Sam blushing

"This is ridiculous…" _he thought_

"I just came to see how you were doing and I better go because I see that you're doing fine so…" said Sam before starting to walk out the room

"You know the more you talk to her the better…" said a nurse at the door

"It's kind of…" started Sam

"…Awkward? Creepy? Yeah it is but it's the only way… Just gather your thoughts." said the nurse with a smile

"I'll try…." Said Sam sighing as he sat down on the chair next to Sarah's bed

_Sitting there just reminded him of when Jules was in the hospital and of all the good times they spent together while she recovered. Then it hit him._

"You know we actually have something in common you and I." said Sam as he smiled

"And I'm sure that you know what it is or rather who it is." Said Sam

"Well, you guessed right, it's Jules." Said Sam as he chuckled

"She's amazing, isn't she? You know Sarah, Jules cares a lot about you, and I care about her but she won't let me…" said Sam

"She's been going to therapy sessions since you've been in the hospital…" said Sam "She'd probably kill me if she knew I told you, but like I said I care about her and I want to be there for her when she needs it so I need your help on this one… Help me get her back." Said Sam

"I know right now you can't but I want to make this right this time around." Said Sam

_The room was quiet but he heard a "beep" coming from the monitor, which he had not notice until now._

"I guess this is a yes? Right? You're trying to tell me something aren't you?! Sarah, open your eyes c'mon that would make Jules happy, and when Jules is happy, I'm happy! C'mon Sarah wake up!" yelled Sam

"Sir, you're disturbing the other patients please lower your tone or leave the room." Said the nurse from earlier

_Sam was speechless; he didn't realize he was yelling on top of his lungs_

"I'm very sorry, I got carried away, I guess…" whispered Sam

"Try to contain your joy sir…" said the nurse before walking away

"I hope you got the message Sarah, wake up." Whispered Sam

_He smiled, picked up his things and headed to the SRU headquarters._


	73. For Healing And Surviving part 7

HEY Y'ALL!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I'M REALLY IN OVER MY HEAD WITH STUFF SO HERE, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

P.S: I WILL TRY TO READ ALL THE STUFF I DIDN'T FROM YOUR STORIES BUT I MIGHT FINISH ALL OF IT IN SPRING 2010!! ^-^

* At the SRU *

_Gregory Parker took some time to sit and relax, something he hadn't done in a very long time. As he remembered the events of the day, he closed his eyes and found himself trying to find an answer to a question he avoided most of the time:_ "How's my team _really_ doing?" _He opened his eyes, laid back on his chair and looked at the faces of his team mates sitting around the table. First, there was Ed Lane, sniper extraordinaire, his right hand, but most of all, his best friend. How was his relationship with his son Clark? Greg knew that since Clark entered his teenage years, that the father-son's relationship was a bit rocky. Clark wanted space while Ed wanted closeness… Greg made a mental note to ask him about it before they ended their shift tonight. _

_Then, his eyes fell on Sam and Jules talking and laughing._ "This is unusual." _He thought. Since they had broken things off, Sam and Jules had been very distant from each other but he guessed that they had gotten over their issues._ _Then his eyes wandered off Wordy who was helping Winnie with the boxes of files they had to discuss in this meeting. If someone had to write a book about this guy the title would be, Kevin Wordsworth, The Gentlemen. Greg smiled to the thought of him actually reading this book and trying to find any flaws to this guy… _

_Last but not least, his eyes fell on Spike and Lou joking and talking about the fun night they've been organizing for the boys._ "How does he handle everything with a smile when his fiancée's in the hospital?" _Greg asked himself_. "He's a good kid and he deserves nothing but being happy." _Greg reflected on this which reminded him that he'd wanted to go visit Sarah for awhile…_

* At the hospital *

_Dr Johnson could feel that his daughter was fighting back for her life; he just had a feeling about it. Ever since Sarah was born, it was like he had developed a sixth sense about her. Almost every time something bad happened to her, he knew or rather felt "it". He would experience an irregular heartbeat and a burning sensation at the tip of his fingers. The first time he ever felt those symptoms was when Sarah was 5 years old. _

_* Flashback *_

_Sarah was playing in the park with her little friends from the day-care center when a drunk driver lost control of his car and rolled on the sidewalk where the kids where walking on their way out of the park. The car hit the lady supervising the group of kids and the little girl at the end of the group, which was Sarah. While he was in surgery, Dr Johnson felt the symptoms and had to ask for someone else to scrub in for him. When Sarah was taken to the hospital where Dr Johnson was working and when he saw his little girl on the stretcher with a bruised face and broken arm, it totally tore him apart. _

_* End of flashback *_

_A little tear rolled down Dr Johnson's cheek as he remembered that painful day._

"I just want you to wake up and talk to me about CJ, Parker and on how they are changing every day, Sarah… I know you can do it, don't make us… Don't make me unplug you Sarah it will kill me…" Said Dr Johnson crying as he held his daughter's hand

_A little knock was heard at the door_

"Come in", said Dr Johnson as he wiped his eyes

"You don't have to pretend that you weren't crying Alex… Not for me anyway. I know you more than anyone…." Said Mrs Johnson

"I can't stand seeing her like this… She's usually so full of life…" said Dr Johnson

"I know… The only thing we can do to help her right now is to make sure she knows were here for her." Said Mrs Johnson as she sat in the other chair next to her husband

"Valerie, what if she doesn't…" started Dr Johnson

"Don't even think about that Alex! She will wake up!" said Valerie Johnson angrily before breaking down in tears.

_The Johnson cried and cried until the fatigue made them fell asleep_

* At the SRU *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you are now free to go." Proudly announced Greg

_Everyone let a sigh of relief out_

"Go home, shower, eat and get some sleep, drink a beer or two…" said Ed grinning

"A beer or two, how about the whole 24 pack?" said Sam

"Well if you do that, trust me you won't be in Monday morning." Said Jules with a smile

"What do you know about drinking a 24 pack of beer?" asked Sam

"Ah, it's my little secret…" said Jules as she walked away smiling

"I'm begging you guys not to come to work on Monday all packed up…" said Wordy

"Why not?" said Sam

"Because he's the only one who will be driving us around!" said Spike

"I mean it guys!!" said Wordy

"Copy!" said Sam, Ed, Lou and Spike

"C'mon let's get moving, I don't want to see you guys here until Monday morning!" said Greg as he started to walk towards the locker room

_After they all changed, the members of Team One parted ways_

"Hey Boss!" said Ed

"Yeah!" said Greg

"I don't know if you already did but I was planning on…" started Ed

"On going to the hospital to see Sarah?" finished Greg

"Yeah." Said Ed

"I actually was going there myself." Said Greg

* At the hospital *

_When Greg and Ed entered Sarah's room, they saw Mr and Mrs Johnson sleeping on the chairs next to her bed. Ed coughed to wake them up_

"Mr Johnson?" said Greg

"Oh, Sergeant Parker, Constable Lane, come in…" said Mr Johnson half awake

"We don't want to bother you we just wanted to…" said Ed

"No, no, I guess we fell asleep without knowing it…" said Mr Johnson as he took his wife by the arm

"Excuse me what time is it?" asked Mrs Johnson half awake

"It's 6 o'clock, ma'am." Said Ed

"Oh! No!! I had an appointment with a client at 2, how come Walter didn't call me?!!" said Mrs Johnson as she fixed her hair and clothes

"Ah, honey? I think he did…. And more than once…You must've turned off your ringer when you came in." said Mr Johnson handing his wife her blackberry which she was sitting on.

"Let me see this… 20 missed calls??!!! I never had this much missed calls in my life!!" said Mrs Johnson taking her trench coat from the little closet

"Valerie, there's no use for you to run back there its 6 o'clock…" said Mr Johnson

"Your right…" said Valerie

"You should probably go home, we'll look after her." Said Greg

"Thank you so much…" said Mr Johnson

_Sarah's parents left as Greg and Ed sat in the chairs they were sleeping in earlier._

"What now?" asked Ed

"Well we talk to her, they say it's good." said Greg

"Let's talk about when she first came in the SRU. " said Ed

"What do you remember about that day? " asked Greg

"Well I remember she kicked my old butt all over the mattress! " said Ed with a smile

"Yeah, that was funny… Good stuff." said Greg

"Hey! Not funny!! Anyway, since that day, I knew she was something special…" said Ed

"You're right… Remember how she dealt with the negotiation part when we were testing her? That was amazing.. " said Greg

"Yeah Sarah, you're amazing…" said Ed with a smile "You bring something extra special to this team and if you don't come back, that little something will be lost…" said Ed as looked at Sarah's face

_Ed actually thought that Sarah would wake up at that instant but nothing happened…_

"Do you remember when you got that very first call?" asked Greg as he smiled and looked at Sarah

"That women was going to jump and you followed her with no hesitation… I was really proud of you… I still am Sarah. You…" said Greg before clearing his throat as tears rolled down his cheeks

"You never gave up no matter what happened to you, and that's your strength, Sarah." said Ed to finish Greg's sentence

"You fought so hard to get where you are right now and I don't think that you should throw in the towel just now…" said Greg in a very emotional voice

* Inside Sarah's mind *

_If she could, she would've hugged Greg right at this instant but her body wouldn't move._ "Darn it!! I want to move!!!" _was all she could say to herself. She felt as if someone was holding her down and restraining her movements. It was a constant battle but she stayed encouraged._ "I will make myself move, whatever it takes, I will move!" _she promised herself_

"Hey Eddie how's Clark doing?" asked Greg

"Well he has his ups and downs… Like every boy his age I suppose…" said Ed

_Ed and Greg stayed silent as they watched the monitor and Sarah_

"You know Sarah…" said Ed to break the silence "I have to say that you've changed a lot since you first joined us." continued Ed

"I agree with Eddie… You became stronger and less insecure. I could see that you wanted to prove that you could belong with us but you did just fine Sarah… I just want you to know that no matter what, we'll always be there for you…" said Greg as he caressed Sarah's cheek

_Ed's phone rang_

"Soph? I'm at the hospital right now so I can't really talk…" said Ed

"Gotta go?" Greg whispered as he sat back in his chair

_Ed shook his Ed in approval_

"Yeah… Yeah… I'll be right there. Okay, bye." said Ed before ending the call

"I have to get going, for once we finished early so Sophie thought I'd be home for diner…" said Ed

"Hey, it's okay Ed, I get that." said Greg

"Hey you need a ride?" asked Ed

"No, it's all good I think I'll stay awhile…" said Greg

"Alright, see you on Monday." Said Ed as he walked to the door

"Yes… See you Monday…" said Greg

_Greg sat up in his chair and took Sarah's hand_

"Hey… I know you're in there… So if you can hear me, just give me a sign…" said Greg

_He waited and waited for a good 5 minutes which seemed like eternity_

_Slowly, Sarah's hand moved and her fingers touched Greg's hand..._

"Sarah?" said Greg

****

_REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS BUT I'LL SO MY BEST TO NOT MAKE YOU WAIT TOO LONG.._


	74. For Healing and Surviving part 8

_Alexandre Johnson was so happy to hear that his daughter had moved that he hugged the nurse tightly._

"Are you sure of what you saw??" asked Mr Johnson

"Yeah, I wouldn't give you any false hope, trust me…" said Greg

"I know… I shouldn't be doubting your judgement, Mr Parker." said Mr Johnson

"It's okay, I can understand. Is there anything I can do?" asked Greg

"No, thank you… You've given us so much already…" said Mr Johnson

"Well, she did it, not me sir." said Greg

"Doctor Velasquez? The scan shows brain activity, she's responding to sound and touch." said the nurse

"Thank you, take the breathing tube out and see if she can breathe on her own." said Doctor Velasquez

"Right away Doctor." said the nurse before walking back into Sarah's room

_Doctor Velasquez, Mr Johnson and Greg were watching as the nurse pulled the breathing tube out of Sarah's throat. They waited in silence for Sarah to breathe by herself._

"C'mon honey, you can do it…" said Mr Johnson as he held his daughter's hand

_30 seconds passed but seemed like 30 minutes when Sarah took her "first" breath_

"Sarah can you hear me?" asked Greg

"Let's give her some time to wake up… Now that she's breathing on her own, she would mostly wake up within the next hour or two." said Doctor Velasquez

Mr Johnson sighed

"I actually thought she'd wake up now…" said Mr Johnson

"Be patient, she can do this on her own, the fact that she was able to squeeze my hand is a sign that she's getting better." said Greg

"You know for a police sergeant, you'd make a pretty good doctor, Mr Parker." said Mr Johnson

"No, I don't think so…" said Greg laughing "On that note, I'm going home, if anything changes please call me." added Greg

"I will, thank you Mr Parker" said Mr Johnson

"Please, call me Greg." said Greg before leaving the room

"Go home Alex, I'll call you if anything happens…" said Doctor Velasquez

"I can't leave her…" said Mr Johnson

"Alex, you've been there all day yesterday, you need to go home to your wife, do I have to remind you that she's a lawyer and that she can outsmart you if she wants a divorce?" said Doctor Velasquez

"Very funny, she won't divorce me at least not now!" said Mr Johnson

* The next morning *

_Mr Johnson had called Spike the night before to tell him about Sarah. Spike decided he would stay at the hospital until she woke up. Spike sat on the chair next to Sarah's bed and watched her breathe in and out. He reflected on their plans of getting married and wondered if it would ever happen._

_* Flashback *_

_Spike came back, with the team and CJ, Parker, Sarah's parents, and Spike's parents in too. Sarah became a little suspicious as to why her parents and Spike's parents were there too. "Mom! You're alright!" CJ yelled happily, and he ran up to her bed and hugged her tightly._

_Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks to my friends. Have you thanked them yet?" she asked, smiling._

_CJ stood up. "Thank you all for saving my Mom's life!" he said happily._

_The whole team smiled._

_"And how's my little Parker doing?" Sarah asked happily. She lifted him onto her lap and smiled _

_at him. He smiled back._

_Spike cleared his throat nervously._

_"Uhh, Sarah...there's something I want to ask you." he said._

_"Okay. Shoot." Sarah said, unaware of just what Spike was going to ask. Jules giggled, and the rest of the team smiled._

_"CJ, Parker, Jules, Sarge and the rest of the team have already said it's okay. I have your both _

_your father and mother's blessings and my parents blessings."_

_Spike got down on one knee. He got a ring box out and opened it._

_" Sarah Johnson, will you marry me?"_

_Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise. Everyone smiled and started clapping and cheering._

_"C'mon Mom, say yes! Please?" CJ begged. Parker giggled and clapped._

_"He really loves you Sarah, say yes." Jules said excitedly._

_"It's okay Sarah, you can say yes." Sarge said._

_"Say yes Sarah!" said Wordy_

_"He's been waiting so long to do this!" said Lou_

_"Oooh, 40 Karat gold! He must really love you!" Various calls from the other team members came._

_Sarah was in shock._

_"Mom, Dad? Are you sure you're okay with this?"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Johnson both nodded their heads._

_"And Mr. and Mrs. Scarlatti?" They also nodded their heads._

_Sarah faced Spike, her face jubilant." Yes, sweetheart, I would love to marry you."_

_Cheers erupted from everyone. Parker giggled._

_*End of Flashback*_

_Spike smiled as he remembered the day he proposed to Sarah in that same hospital but in different circumstances. A growl got him out of his reverie…_

"Sp… ike…"whispered Sarah

"Sarah… You're awake…" said Spike smiling

"I… feel… sore…" said Sarah trying to move

"Don't… Don't move… I'll… I'll get the doctor." said Spike

"Doctor Velasquez!! She's awake!!" yelled Spike across the hall

"Finally! Thank you Michael." said Doctor Velasquez

Spike pressed 2 on his cell phone which was a speed dial to Sarge's phone

"Hello?" said Greg

"Boss, she's awake!" said Spike overexcited

"Thank goodness, I'm on my way." said Greg

* In Sarah's room *

"Call, Doctor Johnson and tell him that his daughter's awake, now!" said Doctor Velasquez to the nurse

"Right away, sir." said the nurse

"Do you remember me, Sarah?" asked Doctor Velasquez

"Uhm… Yes… You treated me the last time…Velasquez?" said Sarah

"Good… Can you move your feet for me?" asked Dr Velasquez

Sarah wiggled her toes but felt her whole body was heavy and sore

"I'm sore…" said Sarah

"It's normal after a while, the body muscles when they're not stimulated, get heavy." said Dr Velasquez

"Could I have something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty…" said Sarah

"Sure, nurse could you get her some water?" asked Dr Velasquez

"Yes, no problem… Welcome back Miss Johnson" said the nurse

"Thank you." said Sarah smiling

_Sarah's smile faded as she thought of what the nurse said _"Welcome back_._"_ Why would she say that? What happened?" she said to herself_

"What's wrong?" asked Spike when he came back in the room noticing Sarah was frowning

"Why did the nurse say _welcome back_?" asked Sarah "Where was I?" asked Sarah again

"Calm down Sarah… You just woke up you need to relax.." said Dr Velasquez

"What's going on? Spike?!!" said Sarah confused

Mr and Mrs Johnson arrived at that moment

"Sweetie I'm so happy that you finally woke up." said Mr Johnson with a smile

"Dad? What happened?" asked Sarah nervously

"You don't remember?" asked Mrs Johnson

"Remember what?" asked Sarah with a puzzled look on her face

***

Uh oh!!! What now!!? *Please review* 


	75. For Healing and Surviving part 9

"The fight you had with Mordecai… You don't remember it?" said Spike

"Mordecai? Who's that?!! And what fight are you talking about??" asked Sarah out of breath

"Honey you must calm down… Please…" said Mrs Johnson

Sarah's cheek were rose and her breathing was loud

"Sarah calm down we'll explain everything after, it's a long story…" said Spike

"Why? What happened?!! Will someone… tell… me…what…air…" said Sarah

"She's having a panic attack, get me an oxygen mask ASAP!" yelled Mr Johnson "Michael help me sit her up and try to calm her!" he added

"Yes." said Spike as he helped Sarah sit while Mr Johnson was changing the bed position with the remote

_Sarah's breathing was better after the oxygen mask was on. Sarah tried to take it off, but the nurse insisted she kept it on_

"I think it is best not to talk to her about last week's events…" said Dr Velasquez

"How can we not tell her that she's been in the coma for a week!" yelled Spike

"Keep your voice down, Michael… She doesn't need to know this yet." said Mr Johnson

Doctor Velasquez wrote something down in Sarah's file and walked out the door to talk with Mr Johnson and Spike. As he approached them, he saw their worried faces.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary…" he said

"How much does she remember?" asked Spike

"Well, I'll have to ask her some questions to see how severe her amnesia is, but I'm sure it's not to dramatic." said Dr Velasquez

Dr Velasquez, Mr Johnson and Spike walked back inside the room

"Sarah, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Spike as he sat down on the bed

Sarah took her oxygen mask off her face and paused trying to remember the last thing she saw

"Umm… I remember… being in the hospital after I was attacked by Tobias…" said Sarah massaging her temples "Why?"

"Because you've got amnesia…" said Spike as he took her hand

"Amnesia?!" said Sarah

"Well don't worry it's only temporary…." said Mr Johnson to calm her

"What exactly did I forget??" asked Sarah nervously

Mr Johnson looked at Joaquin (Dr Velasquez) as he gave him a nod, Mr Johnson then turned to Spike and saw that he was filled with anger.

"Sarah… Your encounter with Tobias happened 5 months ago…" said Mr Johnson slowly

"But… I don't understand…? 5 months ago? I've been in the hospital for 5 months??" asked Sarah confused

"No… This time only 5 days but a lot happened in those 5 months…" said Spike severely before storming out the room

Sarah was speechless, she did not understand what was going on and felt as if they were all hiding something from her. As the room was silent, Greg, Jules, Sam and Lou came in.

"Knock, knock!" said Greg smiling

"Sarge! Jules! I'm so happy to see you.." said Sarah smiling

"Oh, so you're not happy to see us?" said Lou

Jules was hugging Sarah and backed up so that Sam and Lou could say hello

"You know I always like it when I get to see you guys!" said Sarah giggling

_Sam sat at Sarah's feet as Lou kissed Sarah on the cheek. Greg sat in the chair next to her bed,_ _Jules sat next to Sarah and Lou sat where Spike was sitting a couple of minutes ago._

"Well I'm going to leave you alone to talk now…" said Mr Johnson

"Alright… Could you find Spike for me and tell him that I'm sorry if I said something wrong?" said Sarah

"Find Spike? Why?" asked Lou

"I'm kind of confused… I… We were talking and he just left." said Sarah

"What were you talking about?" asked Jules

"What happened after Tobias attacked me?" asked Sarah blankly

Everyone was quiet, no one knew what to say or how to say it. Finally, Jules broke the silence

"Well, first Spike asked you to marry him." said Jules with a smile

"Marry me?! Did I give him an answer?" asked Sarah excited

"You gave him a very emotional yes" said Greg

"I… I said yes!?" said Sarah before pausing "Are you sure? I mean isn't this decision a bit early??" asked Sarah

"You're not going to cancel the wedding now! You two have been through so much." said Lou

"If you don't believe us, look at your left hand." said Sam with a smile

Sarah looked down at her left hand to see that she was wearing a beautiful ring

"I'm sorry… I really don't remember…" said Sarah disappointed

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll come back to you." said Lou

"What else happened?" asked Sarah

"Tobias attacked me too." said Jules

"But how? I thought he was in jail, after what he did to me?" asked Sarah

"They only put him on house arrest…" said Sam

"He got away and decided to go after Jules…" said Lou looking down

"And did you guys put him back in jail?" asked Sarah

"We killed him… Well Sam did…" answered Lou

Sarah turned to Sam

"You…? You killed him??" asked Sarah teary eyed

"Yeah…" said Sam scratching his neck

The room was silent

"Listen Sarah that's not what you want to remember…" said Greg

"Well I have to since I don't remember anything!" said Sarah "I have to get out of this room, I can't think straight here, I have to get out!" continued Sarah as she panicked

"Sarah trust me you're not leaving like this…" said Jules pointing the hospital gown Sarah was wearing

"Okay, where are my clothes?" asked Sarah

"Uh… There bloody and ripped…" said Jules

"And they're in evidence bags." finished Greg

"Evidence? Evidence of what??" asked Sarah

"Attempted murder on a constable." said Greg

"Does it have something to do with a Mordecai?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, you remember?!" asked Jules

"No… Spike told me…" said Sarah frowning her eyebrows "I just don't understand!!" yelled Sarah

At the same moment, Spike walked in the room with a severe look on his face. He paused and gave Sarah an envelope.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember anything." said Spike harshly

"Spike? What… What is all this?" asked Sarah as she spread the envelope's content on the bed

Sarah started reading some of the papers

"Spike, what is that?!!" she yelled

"Transcripts of all that happened to you and Jules in the past months." said Spike

"But it's horrible!! I can't… I can't read this." said Sarah as she threw the transcripts away

"I want you to read it… It's the only way to trigger your memory." said Spike

"You want me to read a conversation I had with…" Sarah stopped to take a closer look at one sentence "With Tobias' son, Mordecai… who tried to kill me…?" said Sarah as she continued reading

"Sarah, are you sure you don't remember anything at all…" said Spike in a sigh

_Sarah looked at Spike's hands and noticed his __phalanges were bruised but healing_

"What happened to your hands?" asked Sarah as she held Spike's hands and gently making circles with her fingers

"One day I was so mad that I pushed myself to much at the gym…" said Spike

"You shouldn't do that… Or come at work not smiling and not talking about me…" said Sarah giggling

"How do you know that?" asked Spike

"Wordy told me…" said Sarah smiling " He also mentioned something about Snow white…" added Sarah still smiling

"When was that?" asked Jules

"I don't know but I wanted to laugh so badly but I couldn't…" said Sarah

"Why?" asked Lou

"I couldn't move…" said Sarah as she lost her smile

"You couldn't move?" repeated Lou

"You were in the coma.." said Greg

***

SARAH'S ON THE ROAD OF RECOVERY DON'T YOU WORRY… HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!


	76. Lost and Found Memories part 1

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Greg left the room to call Wordy and ask him when did he visit Sarah

"What else do you remember?" asked Sam

"Uh…Well…" _Sarah closed her eyes and tried to remember something else related to how she felt when Wordy had talked to her._

"You!" yelled Sarah pointing at Sam

"Me?" asked Sam

"Yes! You! Uhm… Something about Jules… Argh! I can't, I can't remember!" said Sarah angry at herself for forgetting

"It's okay, it was probably not important anyway…" said Sam clearing his throat

"But it is for me if it means that I've not completely lost my mind…" said Sarah

Sarah laid down, closed her eyes and tried to feel the way she did when she could not move or speak. She breathed slowly in and out to calm herself.

"Is she okay?" asked Greg as he walked back in the room

"Yeah I think she's trying to remember something…" said Jules

"Wordy said he visited her in the middle of the week…" said Greg

"Does it mean that she was awake at the time we visited her?" asked Sam

"I guess she could hear us but was still unable to wake up…" supposed Lou

"_Okay, just take a deep breath and focus…"_ Sarah told herself _She was trying to remember what had happened to her prior to her semi conscious state._

_Everything was black but images flashed in Sarah's mind. She saw some bright lights and a wide room but she did not recognize it. "C'mon remember!"_ she encouraged herself but nothing else came to her

_As Sarah slowly opened her eyes, everyone waited for her to say something_

"I remembered a bright room but I don't recognize it…" said Sarah in an apologizing tone

"That's great progress, Sarah…" said Jules smiling

"How did it look?" asked Spike

"I… I don't remember… But it was really bright…" said Sarah

"It's alright Sarah, just take it easy. It'll come back to you in time." reassured Greg as he patted her knee

"It's not alright! Why don't you guys help me out instead of having me trying to remember!?" said Sarah impatiently

"Did that room happen to have really large windows?" asked Spike

"I don't know, I guess so… Why?" asked Sarah annoyed

"You're remembering the room where Mordecai attacked you." said Spike severely

"Tobias' son, right? I can't believe he had a son and that we didn't know about it…" said Sarah shaking her head

"Well, he doesn't share the same last name as him, he has his mother's last name…" explained Greg

"What did he do to me?" asked Sarah blankly

"You sure you want to hear it?" asked Lou

"Well it can't be as bad as what Tobias made me and Jules go through and since I can't remember a thing, it would help if someone told me what happened." said Sarah

"He hurt you very badly and then stabbed you before he died…" explained Spike

"And now who killed him this time? You?" asked Sarah laughing

"No, you did…" answered Spike

"How?" asked Sarah looking at Spike

Spike stayed silent with his head down

"You tried to disarm him, you guys struggled and you pushed him through a window…" finished Lou

"I pushed him through a window? And how did I end up here in a coma exactly?" asked Sarah

"You threw yourself out the window as you pushed him out… He lost his grip on his knife but he took a long piece of glass and…" explained Jules

"I… I get it… But what's with the long faces?" asked Sarah

"You're being charged with murder…" said Greg

"What? Spike is this true?" asked Sarah

Spike did not answer

"Michael Scarlatti you better tell me that this isn't real!" said Sarah teary eyed and forcing Spike to look at her

Spike lift his head and looked into Sarah's eyes as he held her hand

"It is… But were fighting back with self defence! Sarah, he's the one who tried to kill you not the other way around and we'll…" started Spike

"No. I don't even remember any of this!! Why would they think that I actually wanted him dead?" interrupted Sarah

"They think it's revenge… Because of Tobias…" said Sam

"Revenge? We did not even know he had a son, and even if I knew, how would I know this but not you?!!" said Sarah

"His father did horrible things to you so it's kind of a payback…" said Lou

"I can't… I can't stay here, I have to leave!" yelled Sarah before taking off her serum tube and other wires and throwing them away

"Sarah… Just calm down…" said Greg

"I need to get out of this hospital now!!" yelled Sarah "Where are my clothes?!"

A nurse came in holding a sedative accompanied by doctor Velasquez

"Miss Johnson what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr Velasquez already knowing the answer from all the noise he heard coming from the room

"I want to leave this hospital now and you cannot force me to stay!" said Sarah on top of her lungs

"I have to examine you and then sign a release sheet" said Dr Velasquez calmly

Mr Johnson who had left to take his wife home, came back in the room and saw his daughter arguing with Dr Velasquez

"Sarah, what's going on?" asked Mr Johnson

"I want to go home, where are my clothes?" said Sarah

Mr Johnson knew that when his daughter was angry the best he could do was to listen to what she asked and make sure she got as quickly as possible

"Your mother brought you some clean clothes in the bag just beside your bed…" said Mr Johnson calmly

"Thank you…" said Sarah

She took the bag, where her mother had placed a robe amongst her clothes, which she put on to cover herself and walked straight to the bathroom

"You do know that I cannot release her just yet, Alex." said Dr Velasquez

"Joaquin, she wants out, it's her choice, we cannot force her, it's in the civil code and you know that." said Mr Johnson

"She's not stable, she just woke up from a 5 day coma for Pete's sake! She doesn't remember anything from her accident nor the previous 5 months, how is she going to deal with that??!" screamed Dr Velasquez

Sarah had been back and heard the exchange between her father and his very good friend Dr Velasquez and felt bad that they were arguing over her

"Dr Velasquez, I'm not a child and I can make a decision on my own so when I'm telling you that I wish to leave the hospital, I just want to clear my mind and try to work on my amnesia… I am asking you to release me, please, I don't think I'd be able to stay here anymore." said Sarah too calmly, which was clearly showing that she was annoyed by the situation

Dr Velasquez took a deep breath, looked at his friend then at Sarah and took out his pad and pen

"Alright, I'm letting you out but you'll have to come back for some tests, understood?" said Dr Velasquez

"Yes sir." said Sarah

At last Sarah was free to go. She was happy to have been able to convince Dr Velasquez to release her but all she wanted now more than anything was to understand what had happened to her… And how she would get out of this lawsuit pending against her.

* * *

SO WHAT IS SARAH GOING TO DO NOW??

(I know things are going fast, but I'm not an expert and it an AU so… REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE)


	77. Lost and Found Memories part 2

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!

_Sarah walked out of the room calm but with a very fast pace, followed by Spike. Jules and Sam were right behind them while Greg and Lou were closing the walk. They got inside the elevator without saying a word. Spike kept looking at Sarah to see if she was all right. The doors opened and let the sunlight shine on them. As soon as Sarah walked out the main entrance of the hospital, she was blinded by flashes._

"Miss Johnson!! Miss Johnson, look over here!!" yelled a voice

"Constable Johnson can you tell us a few words about your condition?" yelled a journalist

"How does it feel to be accused of murder by your own unit?!!" yelled a guy holding a microphone to her mouth

"What…" was all Sarah could say before Sam and Lou took her back inside the hospital while Greg was trying to contain the media frenzy

"How do they know??" yelled Sarah over the noise

"Metro PD had a press conference without telling us I guess!" answered Spike

_They ran to the elevator but some of the journalist and camera guys had spotted them_

"Let's take the stairs!" said Jules

_Sam, Lou and Greg held the doors so Sarah could have some peace. The security guards handled the medias, which allowed everyone to get some peace. As Sarah ran up the stairs she felt the adrenaline and her heart beating fast. Suddenly, she felt a chill going up her spine and she remembered running up those stairs before._

"You okay?" asked Spike as he saw Sarah's expression

"I've done this before, haven't I?" asked Sarah

"Running up this staircase? Yeah…" said Spike

_Sarah turned to Spike and looked him in the eyes_

"Don't worry, this time I won't jump…" she said

"You remember?" asked Jules

_Sarah moved her head up and down_

"I remember the cold wind, the rain pouring down on me…" said Sarah

"Sarah we can leave you know…" said Lou

"No… I need some air and I need to get away from the press…" said Sarah calmly

Spike feared that they'd played with Sarah's memory too soon and that he'd lose her

"Sarah, it's no big deal… We could just leave by the back door you know…" said Spike

"Constable Scarlatti, you worry too much. I'll be just fine" answered Sarah before giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Is there anything else you remember?" asked Sam

"Actually, I remember the whole thing but the most painful part is the tone you used when you trying to talk me out of jumping. I could feel the sincerity and I'm sure that it took you a lot of courage to speak about your past. So, for that Sam, I apologize, for forcing you to remember something you tried to put behind you…" said Sarah over her shoulder as she could not face Sam

"Hey it's nothing I guess working in the SRU makes you vulnerable in a way but stronger." answered Sam

Just as Sam's sentence stayed in the air, Spike's phone rang. Spike recognize the caller ID and picked up

"Hello?" said Spike

A few seconds passed where Spike was silent and his face was showing anger

"What's going on?" asked Sarah

"It's Jake, he and the boys are being "mobbed" by the medias following them." said Spike

"What?!!! These sharks!!" said Sarah as she took Spike's phone

"Jake? I'll have a police escort for the three of you just stay put." said Sarah as she hung up

Sarah pressed "2" on the phone which was a speed dial for the SRU headquarters

"Winnie? It's Sarah. Listen, I'm going to need a police escort from my place to HQ ASAP. Could you send Ed and Wordy here at the hospital with the suburbans? Thanks." said Sarah

"I see that you're back in your element." said Greg

"When it comes to my family being bothered by hungry paparazzis, I'm all here!" said Sarah before walking out of the staircase and into the nearest elevator

The rest of the team followed her. Sarah was boiling inside… As soon as they reached the main floor the media frenzy started

"Keep your people away from my family and then we'll talk" was all Sarah said as Ed and Wordy tried their best to get everyone in the cars without being tossed around by the press

_Ed and Wordy, both in separated cars drove fast with their sirens on to get their friends safe at HQ_

* AT THE SRU HQ *

Sarah was waiting for her brother and sons but it seems that something had slowed them down… She kept walking back and fourth in front of the glassed windows in the conference room.

"Everything looks so different" _she thought to herself. She hadn't been there for awhile and it seems as if the room was bigger than she remembered. Perhaps, it was only the light…_

_Spike watched her from afar and could not help but worry that she'd faint or run out of the room crying. As if Lou and Jules read his thoughts, they approached him and patted their friend on his back_

"Don't worry man she's fine…" said Lou

"Spike, Lou's right she just wants them to be safe that's all. Besides, she's not going to break in pieces if you're not next to her…" said Jules smiling

"Is it that obvious?" asked Spike

"Yeah man, it is _that_ obvious… But I understand, I'd feel the same way if I were you." said Lou

Steps were heard

"Mom?" said CJ walking in first

Sarah turned around

"CJ?!!" Sarah yelled before walking to her son

CJ ran like he'd never run before to hug his mother

"Mommy!!" he said as he finally hugged her and started crying

"Don't cry honey, it's okay… I'm not going anywhere anymore without you and Parker." said Sarah emotional

"Mommy!! Mommy you're back!!" yelled little Parker as he too, ran to his mother

"Parker!!" yelled Sarah as she picked him up "You grew so much!! And got heavier!!" said Sarah laughing

"Yup!! I was scared you'd go see the angels…" said Parker candidly

"Oh… Well I went to say hello and came back to be with you and your brother…" explained Sarah

"Hey little sister, I knew you'd come back" said Jake

Sarah let go of her sons so they could go to Spike.

"I made it…" whispered Sarah as she held her brother tightly and cried like a baby

"It's going to be okay… It's over now…" said Jake to comfort his little sister

_Sarah's body was shaking like a leaf as she let out all of her stress and fatigue that she had accumulated. They stayed like this for about five to ten minutes until Commander Holleran came in_

"Constable Johnson, the ethic's committee is waiting for you.." said Commander Holleran

_Sarah wiped her tears with her hands, looked at her friends who were encouraging her with their smile and let go of her brother. She followed Commander Holleran upstairs to the "big bosses" offices not knowing what to expect…_

WHAT ARE THE "BIG BOSSES" GOING TO DO TO HER?? WILL SHE KEEP HER POSITION IN TEAM ONE?? WILL SHE EVER MARRY SPIKE??? ALL IN TIME MY FRIEND, ALL IN TIME

(P.S.: I'll try to speed things up a little in the next chapters…)

ONE LAST THING… REVIEW!!!


	78. Lost and Found Memories part 3

_As Sarah walked down the hallway beside Commander Holleran, she was so nervous that if he'd said one word to her she'd probably start crying. _"That Hallway is longer than I remembered" _she thought to herself. Her heart was beating so hard that it seemed impossible for the Commander hadn't heard it._

"After you." said Commander Holleran

Sarah walked in and saw a group of three men and a woman sitting at the table

"Constable Johnson, meet Mr. David Snyder, our legal consultant, Detective Stainton which you already know… Well… Mr. Brian James, who will be your lawyer and of course Dr Amanda Luria, who…"

"I do not need a lawyer, I'm not a criminal." said Sarah sharply

"Constable Johnson, these allegations that are being held against you are very serious…" said Mr James

"Well can't you have a press conference to stop this?!" asked Sarah

"A press conference won't make them go away…" said Mr. Snyder

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" asked Detective Stainton calmly

"No!! Don't you watch T.V.?!! I have amnesia! It's all over the news!" yelled Sarah

"Isn't there any detail you remember at all, Sarah?" asked Dr Luria

Sarah gave a cold stare to Dr Luria

"I want to go back to where it happened." said Sarah

"No can do, it's a closed crime scene…" said Detective Stainton

"If you want me to be cooperative, you have to let me go back and try to remember or were not going anywhere with this meeting." said Sarah as she stood up

"I would advise you to sit down, Constable." said Commander Holleran

"Or what? You'll fire me? I don't think it'd be wise of you to do so… Imagine the bad publicity for the SRU if you let go of one of your employees because not only did she loose her memory temporarily and didn't want to sit at a meeting with her bosses but because she wanted to know the truth about what happened to her…" said Sarah with challenge in her eyes

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go remember something I did or did not do." said Sarah as she left the room

_Sarah walked out the room with a load taken off her shoulders._ "Now it's time to prove that I am not the criminal they say I am" she said aloud. She almost ran down the stairs to find the others.

"So?" asked Ed

"Ed?" said Sarah confused

"Sarah?" said Ed returning the question

"Ed!!" said Sarah as she ran to hug Ed since she hadn't really talked to him at the hospital

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug for being your bodyguard for a day?" asked Wordy

"Wordy!!" said Sarah as she hugged him too

_Commander Holleran walked up behind them, a severe look on his face._

"Sarah…" said Commander Holleran

"Commander, about what I said… I was not trying to threaten you or blackmail you into keeping me here it's just…" said Sarah

"Blackmail?" said Spike

"I was going to say Sarah, that it's the first time that I see someone so determined to find the truth…" said the Commander with a smile

"For a minute I thought you wanted to fire me…" said Sarah

"Well I wouldn't want to cause the SRU bad publicity now would I? And besides I wouldn't want to let go of one of my employees because not only did she loose her memory temporarily and didn't want to sit at a meeting with her bosses but because she wanted to know the truth about what happened to her… Did I cite you correctly?" asked Commander Holleran

"Every word of it." said Sarah

"Did we miss something?" asked Greg

"Not really… Just make sure that when you come back tomorrow, for your psych evaluation, to have actually found out what happened to you." said the Commander

"Copy that, sir!" said Sarah proudly

_Sarah took Spike by the hand to talk to him in private_

"I need to go back. Now." Said Sarah

"Are you sure?" asked Spike

"Yes and no… I do want to know what happened but I'm afraid I'll find something else too…" said Sarah

"If it's what you want, then let's go." Said Spike as he gave Sarah a kiss on her forehead

_Spike__, Greg, Lou Sam and Jules decided to go with Sarah to the "crime scene" and hoped that the view would trigger her memory. Sarah was silent to entire time. She read the transcript of what had happened but it wasn't much detailed. She could read her friends despair but not what actually happened in those four walls. She also hoped that seeing the scene herself would help her remember but what if it didn't? Greg was driving and as he pulled over the place he silently hope it wouldn't end badly. Jules had shivers thinking of what happened to Sarah on that day… Sarah hadn't hoped to see so many signs of fighting but the place screamed violence. And there was the blood… Her blood…_

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sam

"Constable Braddock you need to stop hanging with Spike, you too are starting to sound alike…." said Sarah, as she walked up the front door still holding the transcript in her hand.

"Stop here" said Sarah aloud trying to recreate the scene

_The others stood by and gave Sarah space so she could do her thing__. Spike stood just where he stood weeks ago when it all went down._

_Sarah walked in the studio once again without looking back…_

HOPE LOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	79. Lost and Found Memories part 4

_Sarah took out the rubber gloves she put in her pocket before leaving the SRU HQ and put them on._ "Not to compromise the crime scene" _had told her Detective Stainton. Sarah walked in the studio and looked around. The place was very open and the sun was shinning in every corner of the room. Sarah closed her eyes as she stood by the door and tried to remember something. Unfortunately, nothing came to her mind. She decided to walk in the room to see if something would trigger her memory. Sarah followed the little numbered yellow cards on the floor which helped reconstitute the scene. She had a walkie-talkie so she could communicate with the others outside._

"Okay… Can somebody read me the transcript?" asked Sarah over the walkie-talkie

"Subject said: Have a seat. You said: "Okay now I'm here, so what's this all about?" Lou said reading the transcript

Sarah picked up the chair which was on the floor and wondered why it was on the floor. She sat on it

"Okay, after that?" asked Sarah

Lou read the transcript aloud for Sarah as she tried to remember glimpse of her fight. But, nothing so far…

"You guys have a picture of this guy? I'd like to see his face…" asked Sarah

"You sure?" asked Spike over the walkie-talkie

"Spike, stop worrying about me, the guy's dead how much harm can he do to me?" replied Sarah as she put the chair down the way she found it

_Greg sent Sarah a picture of Mordecai Cohen_

"Guys did I fell from that chair? I found it on the floor…" asked Sarah

"He… He was pretty violent with you, Sarah so it could be a possibility" said Jules

Sarah placed herself on the chair as if she fell from it. Her head automatically turned towards the door and her heart beat was faster…

"Someone else was in there… But it was not him..." said Sarah as she looked at her phone with the picture of Mordecai

"Ah… Actually no, it was only you and him in there, Sarah…" said Greg over the walkie-talkie

"No, it was not a question… I know someone else was in there. He locked the door and left by the back window!" said Sarah as she stood up

"Keep going, what else can you think of?" said Greg

"When I wanted to get out, I thought of opening the door but I noticed that it was locked. But after I walked in, he didn't lock it." said Sarah walking frenetically back and forth "I had no choice, the French windows were closer and my only way out…" added Sarah looking outside

"So it could be a neighbor, or an accomplice?" said Sam

"What does the police report say?" asked Lou

"Winnie, could you get me the police report from Sarah's case please?" asked Greg over the walkie-talkie

"Copy that, what kind of info should I look for?" asked Winnie

"Sarah? It's your call." said Greg handing Sarah his walkie-talkie

"Well, were there any other fingerprints besides mine and my attacker found?" asked Sarah

"I'll check the Judicial Identification Service Department's report for that" said Winnie

"Thanks Winnie." said Sarah

"No problem. Wait I got it, ah… Yes! DNA results came back positive for you, Mordecai Cohen and a third party. Male. No match found because he's not listed in the system." said Winnie

"No criminal record." said Jules

"Thanks again Winnie." said Sarah

"Anything, keep me posted." said Winnie

"Will do" said Greg

"What now?" asked Sam

Sarah paused for a moment

"Well, it had to be someone who knew this place inside out…" said Sarah

"Why do you say that?" asked Lou

"It's going to sound crazy but I remember that he did not hesitate, he locked the door walked a little and then turned right. All I know after that is that I heard a window opening and he never came out, so I guess he went out that way." said Sarah

"We're going to have you do a sketch to try to locate this guy." said Greg

"Okay…" said Sarah

The group headed back to HQ in silent. Sarah hoped that her description would actually help finding him. When the arrived, the media was all over the place.

"Commander Holleran actually listened to me…" said Sarah

"I don't think that's what he had in mind…" said Lou

"Remember keep your cool and if you don't want to answer any questions you can always say the famous _No Comment_." said Greg

"I'll remember that…" said Sarah laughing

"And no matter what they say, you didn't do anything wrong." said Spike

"I know…" said Sarah looking into his eyes as she step outside the SUV.

_Ed and Wordy were waiting __out front, trying to protect her as well as the rest of the team from the flashing lights of the cameras_

Sarah walked inside the SRU HQ's lobby repeating to herself that she was innocent but was she really? She didn't really prepare what she was going to say but she knew that if she mentioned her discovery… The guy who was in Mordecai Cohen's apartment would come out one way or another…

Team one stand by in the back

"Hello…Thank you all for coming this afternoon…I…" said Sarah nervously

"Hey! Don't tell me your bosses wrote you a nice but really vague speech so you could get rid of us now!" said one of the journalists laughing

The journalists all laughed together

"This is not good…" said Sam

"Just give her some time, she's nervous…" said Greg

"Actually no… I was just going to say that…" Sarah said trying to conquer her nerves

"Miss Johnson, Julia McInnis for the People Daily…I have a question… Did you do it for vengeance? I mean this man was the son of your previous attacker and he also attacked one of your colleagues…" asked a lady up front

The room was silent for ten seconds as Sarah took a deep breath before answering the dreaded question…

"To answer your question Miss McInnis, whatever I did was not to avenge what was done to me or my friend but it was a matter of survival. I tried to save my own life and someone died in the process… I am doing the best I can to remember and understand what happened so I can finally put this behind me…" said Sarah calmly

"So you're still pleading self defense …?" asked the journalist from earlier with a smirk on his face

"I'm not pleading self defense to make an excuse for my behavior, sir, but the circumstances in which I was put in…" said Sarah annoyed

"Miss Johnson? My name is Timothy Lange, I'm with the U of T's Neurological Chronicle… We heard that you were to go back on the crime scene to help your memory… Did you go back and if you did, have you remembered anything?" asked Timothy Lange shyly

Sarah smiled, it was the question she wanted to be asked and the poor kid was practically just as nervous as she was…

"Actually, yes, I was able to go back to the scene and I had a sort of a "flash"." said Sarah confident

"So you've gotten some of your memory back…?" said Timothy Lange

"Exactly, I have now the proof that someone else was involve that day and the fingerprints taken from the scene confirm my theory…" said Sarah

"You were set up…" said the _annoying_ journalist in shock

"Very good, Sherlock… But that's not all…" said Sarah keeping the crowd in suspense

"What is she talking about?" asked Ed

"I don't know…" said Spike confused

"I think Mordecai Cohen was either set up or wanted to die…" said Sarah finally

"Is what she saying even legit info?" asked Wordy worried

"It sounds crazy to me…" said Sam

"She's not crazy. I think she actually has something here." said Greg firmly

"Something that could change everything…" added Jules

"That's it for now. Thank you all for coming, Constable Johnson needs to rest now… We'll let you know if there are any developments." said Commander Holleran as he took Sarah away from the media

"Miss Johnson! Constable Johnson, please! We'd like to hear more of your theory!" was what the journalist yelled as they watch Commander Holleran walk Sarah out of the room

_* In the debriefing room *_

"What the hell was that about, constable?" yelled Commander Holleran

"Sir, I can explain… If you would just lower the tone of your voice, please…" said Sarah

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you should be talking to her like that…" said Spike putting his hand on Sarah's shoulder

_Commander Holleran ignored the remark_

"Sarah, don't try to talk me down like I'm a subject… I want to know what you're alleged theory is, right away!" said Commander Holleran impatiently

"Mordecai was set up to die… The door was locked by this other guy I've been talking about who actually wanted Mordecai dead or helped him commit suicide…" said Sarah

"Where did you get that kind of information?" asked Commander Holleran annoyed by the crazy theory Sarah had come up with

"It's all human behavior analysis… I've studied it at school and I can tell you I know what I'm talking about." Replied Sarah

_Commander Holleran was not happy with Sarah's behavior and truly doubted her theory and wondered if she was in her right mind… Did he do the right thing by allowing her to remain in the SRU? He had to leave the room and think about this ridiculous turn of events…_

"From now on, you will not be talking to the press. You are to remain at home and not leave it. Do I make myself clear?" said Commander Holleran

"But sir, that's not fair…" said Jules

"Fair or not I make the decisions here, if you're not happy Constable Callaghan, you can join her. Did I make myself clear enough for you Miss Johnson?" Said Commander Holleran severely

"Yes sir. Crystal clear…" said Sarah

_Team one stood in shock as they watched Commander Holleran walk away_

.*.*.*.

_I cutting here but I'll be back wit another chapter soon! So please review!_


	80. Lost and Found Memories part 5

"This is ridiculous…" said Ed

"No it's not… He thinks I'm crazy…" said Sarah

"But you're not Sarah…" said Greg looking into her eyes "I know you're confused and you want to know the truth but sometimes people don't get…" continued Greg

"I'll be okay… At least, I get to spend time with my sons…" said Sarah with a smile

_* At Sarah's place *_

_The whole team went home with Sarah. They were going to stick together no matter what…._

"I'm home!" said Sarah as she passed the door

"Mommy!" yelled CJ and Parker in unison

"My babies…." Said Sarah softly

"We saw you on TV, that man, was a mean man." Said CJ referring to the annoying journalist

"I don't like him mommy… He bad!" said Parker

"I know…" said Sarah smiling

_Sarah's stomach growled_

"I think it's time to eat!" said Spike

"Yeah… I haven't eaten anything since I don't even know when…" said Sarah

"Uncle Jake made dinner, mommy!" said Parker

"Uncle Jake? Cooking?" said Sarah Puzzled

"Yeah, well I had to do something while you were gone… And I'm getting pretty good at this." Said Jake wearing an apron and holding a wood spoon full of tomato sauce

"Where were you guys during the press conference, I thought that I asked you guys to be escorted to the SRU?" asked Sarah

"Well we were at the press conference and then we decided to go home to prepare this delicious meal for you." said Jake

"Lucky you Sarah… You've got four boys waiting on your hand and foot. Wish I had that…" said Jules

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sam

"Ah… Nothing…" said Jules smiling

Everybody laughed

"So what exactly are you cooking?" asked Sarah smelling the air

"Well I went through a couple of recipes before finding The One." said Jake triumphantly

"Which is?" asked Sarah

"Papa's famous lasagna!" said CJ with a big smile on his face

"Only Alexander "The Great Cook" Johnson can do this lasagna. You think you can recreate it?" said Sarah

"Not only do I think I can but judging by the smell and the look on your face, I did." said Jake

"We shall taste." said Sarah with looking at her brother

"We don't have a big table but we could squeeze in a little bit or stand…" said Spike

"We could let the ladies and the kids sit and then figure out the rest." said Greg

"Copy" said the rest of Team One

"Everybody has to wash their hands before sitting at the dinner table or no dinner." said Parker his hands on the side

"You're right, Parker… We all want our dinner right?" said Ed winking

Everybody went and wash their hands as Parker indicted then ate the lasagna. While Sarah, Jules, Parker and CJ sat at the table, Jake, Spike and the rest of the team stood here and there in Sarah's kitchen.

"So?" said Jake to his sister as he watched her eat

"I have to say that was one of the best meals of my life… That's only because I haven't eaten a real meal in days… or rather in weeks…" said Sarah

"You just don't want to say the best…" said Jake making a pouting face

"She must be very special to make you so happy…" said Sarah after observing her brother's behavior

"What? Who?" asked Jake asking himself if he had mentioned anything to her as he stood up to start cleaning the table…

"You're in love Jacob Johnson! Admit it" said Sarah pointing at Jake's heart

"I believe his exact words were quote: I had to do something while you were gone and quote" said Lou making the quote signs with his hands

"Give the guy a break he's been playing babysitter for weeks…" said Sam

"Thanks Braddock, I knew my brother in arm would understand." said Jake putting the empty plates into the sink

"Anytime man." responded Sam before helping Jake with the bowls and plates

"So do I know her? And how long as this thing been going on?" asked Sarah poking her brother

"In fact, you do know her… It's Winnie…" said Jake

"Winnie?" said Sarah

"Yes, don't tell me you've forgotten about her… Winnie Camden, she works with you. The dispatcher, she's been here a few times… The boys love her." said Jake

"Well she hides it well…" said Jules

"I remember her quite clearly thanks Jake. Why didn't you invite her tonight?" asked Sarah

"He didn't want to be discovered…" said Sam

"Actually, I did but she decline, she said her shift finished late… Happy?" said Jake

"I'm sure Pete wouldn't have mind stepping in for her…" said Wordy

"I guess not…" said Spike

"I'm so happy for you… So how long?" asked Sarah

"A couple of weeks but when you were in the coma she was very supportive…" said Jake scratching his neck

"Well, we're happy for the both of you!" said Jules

"It's not that you guys are boring but I'd better go… I'll come back tomorrow." said Wordy

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go, you know Soph…" said Ed

"I know her all right… You drive safe and tell her I said hi… Oh and thanks for everything Wordy and say hello to Shelley for me too…" said Sarah as she hugged Wordy and Ed

"I will… Take care of yourself and get some sleep." said Wordy as he walked out

"Don't worry… I'll make sure she does." said Spike

"You know I have a friend who's a lawyer that could help you…" said Jake

"I already have a lawyer and besides I know the law, I can defend myself." said Sarah

"You need a lawyer who actually believes in you and respects you unlike that Brian James who's hired to represent you. Adam Broody is a great people's lawyer, trust me." said Jake

"I think you should give him a chance… See how he reacts to your situation and then decide." said Greg

"Alright, give him a call. But what do I do with Mr. James?" said Sarah giving up

"You fire him he hasn't done anything to help you out. In fact, he hasn't done anything." said Jules

"I wonder what they're saying about me after what I said earlier…" said Sarah as she took the remote control to turn on her T.V.

"You really want to know?" said Jake

"Is there something I should know?" asked Sarah after seeing her brother's severe look

"Well… As I left, I overheard some journalists saying that you were… Insane." said Jake

"You must've heard wrong." said Sarah sharply

_Sarah turned on her T.V. and what she saw made her blood boil_

"Sarah…" said Jake almost in a whisper

"We are discussing the Johnson case and a lot of you, viewers at home, think that Constable Johnson is insane and that she's trying to avoid the bad publicity… The question is ladies and gentlemen, is Sarah Johnson making a fool of herself or does she have a revolutionary theory that could clear her name? Let's take a caller… Hello?" said the lady in the T.V.

"I think that she's not thinking straight and probably having a mental breakdown…" said the voice

"I am not crazy! And I'm not having a mental breakdown!" Sarah yelled to the T.V.

"Sarah don't do this…" said Jake trying to calm her down

"Don't do what? I am not insane!" yelled Sarah

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Parker

"C'mon boys, time for your baths!" said Lou as he took both Parker and CJ out of the room

_Jake took Sarah's wrists and held her arms down_

"Don't give them the opportunity to actually label you as insane because you're everything but that, Sarah! That's exactly how they'd want you to react! Don't give them that!" said Jake angrily

"Let me go… You're hurting me…." said Sarah trying to escape her brother's restrain

"You need to listen to me, Sarah and listen to me good! Don't give them any reason to make you doubt of your mental health or your sanity because they will kill you! If it wasn't for you, I would've never made it out of Afghanistan alive…" said Jake as he released the pressure on Sarah's wrists

_Sarah sat on the couch feeling suddenly weak_

"What?" said Sarah with tears in her eyes

"In Afghanistan, I… My convoy was attacked by surprised, I got hurt pretty badly and temporarily lost my memory…" said Jake

"You never told me that, Jake…." Said Sarah

"Well… There's a time for everything… Anyways, the only thing I remembered was you, little sister. It took me awhile to actually remember anything else but I did remember the promise I made you before I left…" said Jake in a broken voice

"To come back alive…" said Sarah finishing her brother's sentence

_Jake shook is head up and down_

"So what do I do now?" said Sarah

"You fight… You fight these allegations, you fight these stupid journalists and you get to the bottom of this. But let me help you, Sarah. Just like you helped me stay alive…" said Jake as he looked straight into his sister's eyes

"Okay…" said Sarah wiping her tears

"I'm going to call Adam and he's going to build you a solid case for Court and tomorrow you'll have your psych evaluation and it's going to be all good. No insanity or not fit to stand trial diagnoses." Said Jake

"I've been talking to Dr Luria and she wanted to try hypnosis with you tomorrow." Said Greg

"Hypnosis?" said Sarah

"It could help you remember things and even details you wouldn't think of…" said Jules

"You should try it…" said Spike softly as he sat next to Sarah

"I know…" said Sarah

"What if you go too far?" asked Sam

"No matter what happens or where this goes, I have to do it. Otherwise, they'll lock me up." said Sarah

"Should I call Dr Luria to tell her your decision for tomorrow?" asked Greg

"Yes." Said Sarah

"Adam's going to be there in about 5 minutes, he's not too far from us. He'll take care of everything." Said Jake hanging up the phone

_Lou came back in the room after bathing and tucking in the boys_

"The boys are clean and asleep, Sarah… They were worried about you but I told them not to." Said Lou

"The boys… I forgot about them… I…" said Sarah confused and ashamed of herself

"It's okay… You're going through a rough time…" said Lou

"Thanks for taking care of them Lou… I appreciate it so much…" Said Sarah

"No problem, but you should get some rest too…" said Lou

"I know but I'm not quite done yet, and something tells me I'll be up all night." Said Sarah

_The doorbell rang_

"Hey, soldier! Long time, no see man!" said Adam

"He doesn't sound like a lawyer"_ thought Sarah_

_But Counselor Adam Brody sure looked like a lawyer. Nice outfit, polished designer shoes, designer shirt and tie everything about him screamed confidence but his face was trustworthy… Something about him made her feel like nothing bad could happen to her with him around…_

_While Jake, Sarah, Spike, Adam and Greg worked on Sarah's case, Sam and Lou offered to relay each other as security guards for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Sarah and her career depended on would happen during her consultation with Dr Luria…_

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	81. I'd Do Anything part 1

_Hello to all! It has been a long time since my last chapter… I got inspired again…. Hope you enjoy it…  
P.S.: I wrote this chapter a very long time ago so it is not very detailed but it's just to give you a little something in the meantime... :)_

Greg watched CJ and Parker sleeping and his thoughts drifted to Dean… Will he ever have a normal relationship with his son? Then he thought that if Sarah's reputation were to be dirtied it would take her to her breaking point … He did not want her to lose her ground and ruin her relationship with her sons. He promised himself that he would do anything in his power not to let that happen.

Spike watched Sarah sleeping, curled up on the sofa. She had stayed up until 3 o'clock in the morning before she finally gave into her fatigue. She gave her new lawyer, Adam Broody everything she thought would help her case. There were still bits and pieces that were blurry but she was determined to get to the bottom of this._ "It's going to be a long and nasty fight"_ Spike thought but he knew that she would get through it.

Jake was still up and full of energy while his sister slept. He did not get a real night of sleep since the day he and his friend Derek Bell were attacked back in Kandahar… Being busy with Adam actually helped him not think of all he has endured there… Just for the night…

They had worked all night searching for jurisprudence, laws and any information that could support Sarah's case. Later today would be Sarah's first session with Dr Luria…

Sam left Sarah's apartment to get breakfast for everyone while Lou relayed him as security. The media could be heartless when they wanted to and they did not want anyone trying to hurt Sarah. _"Let's hope that bastard abstained himself from having any other offspring..."_ Sam thought has he cross the street to go to Tim Horton™

*At Sarah's apartment*

_Jake was reading Adam's criminal code and taking notes on the side. Spike, was going over the transcripts, medical examiner and police reports with Adam._

"Anyone, hungry?" said Sam as he entered the apartment

"What'd you get?" asked Jake

"Looks like you took everything they had!" said Lou

"I got many things and every combination I could think of" said Sam as he put the food on the kitchen table

"Guys! Keep it down, Sarah's still sleeping…" whispered Spike since he was sitting right beside Sarah

"Do I smell bacon?" said Greg as he walked into the living room

"Yes, sir! I thought I'd bring everyone breakfast since it was a long night…" said Sam proudly

"You did well, Sarah's going to be able to rest…" said Jake as helped himself

_At that same moment, Sarah woke up_

"Morning…" said Spike softly

_Sarah smiled back and sat up_

"You made breakfast?" she asked

"No, Sam did…" said Spike

"Sam?! He _made_ breakfast?" asked Sarah surprised

"Not actually made, he got it from Tim's" said Spike smiling and loud enough so Sam could hear him

"Why is it that you _always_ have to ruin the surprise?" yelled Sam from the kitchen

_Sarah, Lou and Jake laughed_

"It's good to hear you laugh, Sarah" said Greg

"I am just relieved that I will be able to find out the truth about what happened with the help of Dr Luria…" said Sarah

"I need you to know that hypnosis can make resurface suppressed memories…" said Adam

"I know…" said Sarah looking straight at Adam

"Memories which could trouble you and the case… You do know that… Right?" asked Adam

"Are you suggesting that I don't go through with it?" asked Sarah upset

"No this will be good for you and for the case. You will get closure and we would have enough tangible evidence to have the accusations dropped." Said Adam

"Hypnosis is considered legit in Court?" asked Lou

"Yes, it is… You can't play with that. When the subject reveals very precise details about the crime scene or the crime itself… "Said Adam

"… It can't really be made up." Said Spike to complete what Adam had said

"Exactly… Your appointment is in an hour so I suggest you get ready…" said Adam looking at his watch

"Alright…. But don't eat everything, leave some for me!" said Sarah as she stood up from the couch

"Don't worry I've got an eye on them!" said Greg

As Sarah walked into her room to get out of her clothes from the day before, she smiled to herself thinking that soon she would be able to be free from her own mind… "_I'd do anything to get this nightmare over with." _She said out loud

_I know it took me awhile and that nothing much happened in that chapter but I promise that the next one will be better! Please review! And if you have any ideas for the story, inbox me! ^-^_


End file.
